Bubbles and clairs pokemon adventure
by Sweet sensations yt
Summary: Our main girls clair and bubbles are pokemon fans in the old boring human world. But one day they create thier own pokemon hoshimi( aka hoshi) (clair) and harumi (bubbles). Then magically they end in the wonderfull world of pokemon! As hoshimi and harumi!
1. The begining

**Heyyy it's sweet! This is a collaboration with astrobubbles go check her out. We're friends :3.**

**This is me and hers Pokémon oc story! Enjoy!**

Clair and bubbles were walking home from a long day of school. "Hey do you wanna come over to my house?" Clair asks. "Sure" bubbles replies.

The two go to Clair's house and throw their bags on the couch. The two go up stairs into Clair's room "What do you wanna do?" Clair jumps on her bed

"Wanna play Pokémon?" Bubbles suggests

"Sure I have the card game" Clair goes into her closet and pulls out a binder of Pokémon cards. Then she pulls out two blank Pokémon cards. "We can draw our own Pokémon on here!" Clair gives one of the cards to bubbles and they create their own Pokémon.

Clair's: dark type moves- growl , bite , shadow ball, dark pulse, . Dog Pokémon

Bubbles: grass type moves- grass dome, vine wave, blizzard petal, leaf blade,

As they finish their Pokémon they begin to play. It was going well until they looked at the window and the world started to glitch. they got up and ran to the window and watched the sky fade away. Then there was a flash of bright light and they were in another world.

Clair looked down at her hands. But she didn't see hands, she saw black paws. She looked over at bubbles, she was her Pokémon creation. Clair padded over to a nearby lake, bubbles close behind. They decided to make fun out of this so bubbles climbed onto Clair's back and rode around. Then bubbles flew off Clair and crashed into a Pokémon trainer. "Look at that, Akumu! A new species of Pokémon!" The boy held bubbles up

"Look at the black and white one over there!" Akumu pointed at Clair. "Let's catch them,drew." Akumu held a pokeball in his hand. "Go Trevenant!" Akumu yelled then with a small flash of light, Trevenant came out and stood in front of Hoshi(Clair) "Trevenant, use natural cure!" Trevenant obeyed his trainer and did what he was told. Hoshi ran and dodged it. She soon ran up on Trevenant and used shadow ball and Trevenants health decrease half way. Trevenant then swatted Hoshi away and used Frisk. the attack hit but her health only went down a bit. Hoshi grinned and used shadow ball again and Trevenant returned to his Pokéball. Drew was still holding Harumi(bubbles) and put her down for a second to tell Akumu something. Harumi sat down and played with the grass.

"Send out your Pokémon!" Akumu pleaded to drew

"I wanna catch that dog Pokémon!" Akumu pointed at Hoshi (hoshimi). Hoshi glared at Akumu then looked at harumi. "Did he just call me a dog?!" Hoshi Barked. "Uh oh" harumi ran behind Hoshi . "What do you want me to do?!" Drew replied. "Battle!" Akumu looked at hoshi

"Fine." Drew sighed and harumi ran over to hoshi's side ready to battle. Drew sent out leavanny. "Leavanny use leaf blade!"

Leavanny used leaf blade throwing sharp leaves at hoshi.

Hoshi. used shadow ball only being hit by a few, causing little damage

Harumi used vine wave wrapping Leavanny in vines

Hoshi had the final blow using shadow ball.

Leavanny fainted.

Harumi and hoshi jumped around in their victory, until drew threw a pokeball at harumi. Hoshi glared at drew. Hoshi used dark pulse and sent it to Drew.

Drew had horrible thoughts and flinched.

Then Akumu threw a pokeball at Hoshi.

Hoshi and harumi were caught. Drew sighed of relief. "We should put collars on them and tie them to a tree or something next time they get out" Drew said.

"Nice idea, but do you have any?" Akumu asked

"No idea. Maybe we should go to the nearby market." Drew suggested

"Sure" Akumu agreed

The boys put their pokeballs in their bag then walked over to the market.

"Let's choose one that will match our Pokémon." Drew suggested

"And how do we do that?" Akumu stopped at the pet center

"Let them choose" Drew stopped

"Fine but don't let them out of your sight. Or your hand" Akumu took out Hoshi's ball and called her out. She was on the floor sleeping. "Wow." Akumu sighed

Drew called out harumi. Harumi was sitting down leaning against a shelf studying a leaf. "Where did she get that from?" Drew asked. "Dunno" Akumu shrugged then picked up Hoshi. Hoshi woke up and sighed not wanting to make a stir. "Pick one Hoshi" Akumu pat her soft furry head. Hoshi sighed then hopped down from akumus hand and pointed to a purple scarf like bandana with white stripes. "That's nice" Akumu grabbed the bandana and tied it around her fluffy neck. "Looks good on you!" Akumu pet her. Drew picked out a leafy choker style collar for harumi but didn't put it on her. He trusted harumi, she was too sweet to run away. Right? Harumi looked at Drew and stared at him for a couple of minutes. Drew and Akumu returned the girls into their pokeballs. "Let's check out" drew walked over to the front desk. "I'm gonna revive my pokemon" Akumu pointed to the healing center. "Ok take mine too" drew gave his pokeballs to Akumu. Akumu walked over to the healing center and the nurse healed them.

"Let's set up camp" Akumu gave drew his pokeballs back. Then they walked into the forest. They found a clearing next to a river and set up camp. Akumu was having trouble setting up his tent. "Ugh! Hoshimi! Come out!" Hoshimi Barked as she sat on the ground in front of him. "Hoshimi can you help?" Akumu held the stick holding the tent in place. Hoshimi stuck up her nose, Refusing. "So stubborn.." Akumu sighed. "Can you send out harumi?" Akumu looked at drew. Drew sent out harumi. Harumi looked at drew confused. Drew pointed at Akumu and said "Go help him please" Harumi nodded and helped Akumu set up. Hoshi and harumi help set up the tent. "Thanks" Akumu sighed

Hoshimi grumbled. Hoshimi and harumi Walked off to the river and took a drink of water. "This may be our chance to escape." Hoshimi yipped. "I agree let's go" harumi nodded. "Hop on I'm faster." Hoshi knelt down

Harumi climbed on and Hoshi and harumi ran off into the forest. Akumu looked around "uhh.. where is harumi and Hoshimi?" Akumu asked concerned.

"I thought they were with you!" Drew turned around. Drew caught a glimpse of hoshimis tail running into a bush. "Follow me!" Drew ran over to the bush grabbing a flashlight. It was pitch black. Drew looked at his watch. "2:38 am.. it's so late…" drew sighed.

Hoshi and harumi hid behind a rock from the boys. Harumi was flipping out. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!"

"Shhh! If you be quite they won't hear you." Hoshi peered over the rock.

"You're a good friend. And I love you." Harumi placed her paw on hoshis back. Then harumi jumped over the rock catching the boys attention, leading them away.

"Omigosh! Harumi!" Hoshi Barked grabbing akumus attention

"Aww shoot." Hoshi grumbled jumping after harumi while Akumu was chasing her.

"WHAT ARE U DOING HERE?! I was trying to lead them AWAY from you!!" Harumi nagged

"Yea well I'm faster than u so..." then hoshi picked up harumi and put her on her back. "Hold on tight!" Hoshi yipped than ran faster

Harumi screamed out of fear and held on tight. Then there was a tree and a branch flung Harumi away and she passed out, drew and Akumu right behind them.

"Dang It!" Hoshi skidded to a stop and used shadow ball blasting the ground between harumi and the boy creating a giant cloud of dust. Using her distraction hoshi picked up harumi in her mouth and twisted and turned through the forest.

Drew coughed and could see her, hardly, and followed.

But they were out of sight and just told Akumu to leave them be.

Hoshi slowed down hoping they had lost them. Hoshi placed harumi down on a mossy rock next to a river. Dumping water on harumi, waking her up.

Harumi jolts up and looks around, she was so scared she used grass dome, she was isolated from everyone

"Harumi?" Hoshi Barked?

Harumi couldn't hear Hoshi. She could only hear her bad thoughts.

Hoshi threw more water on the mossy rock.

Harumi finally came back to reality and released the dome, she looked at Hoshi and blushed from embarrassment "I-I'm sorry... I got scared and..."

"It's fine." Hoshi smiled

End chapter 1


	2. I love you, harumi

Hoshi splashed water on harumi

"W-What happened??" Harumi asks

"You used grass dome" Hoshi explains

"o-oh I'm sorry.." harumi stutters

"It's fine" Hoshi smiles

Harumi starts glowing and soon turns into a human

Hoshi turns into a human soon after with her black starry tip ears and tail

"What are we going to do when they come get us and look for us?!" Bubbles worriedly looked at Clair

"Well..." Hoshi stuttered "I don't know..."

Bubbles got up and paced back and forth thinking.

An acorn hit the back of hoshis head "ow! Whoever did that.." Hoshi growled turning around then her voice trailed off

Bubbles gasping and grabbed Clair's arm "there's a nearby town! We can go there and stay safe!" Bubbles ran forward the town

"Harumi wait!" Hoshi pointed across the lake at Akumu and drew "Town is behind them!"

"Crap.. do they recognize us??" Harumi panics

"We have ears and tail! And I'm still wearing the bandana!" Hoshi explains

"Uhhhhh... they don't know it's me so I'll try and distract them while u get across! Sound like a plan?" Harumi suggests

"Yea! You sure it will work?" "I mean you have the same hairstyle and ears and tail.." Hoshis voice trailed off.

"I don't know...but I hope it will" Harumi walks toward Drew and Akumu. "Hi! Can u help me, I'm a little lost" she faked a smile

"Sure! Agh! Do you have ears and tail??" Akumu jumped

Hoshi walked around the lake behind Akumu and drew giving harumi a signal of thumbs up.

"Um... no? Anyways, I think I can make it where I need to go. Thank you for your help!" Harumi bowed and ran away in the direction of the town.

"That was weird" drew sighed then glanced across the lake

"Akumu I think that girl is gone.. are you sure that was hoshimi?" Drew asked

"I'm positive she had the hairstyle, ears, tail , and the bandana!" Akumu glanced at the lake

Harumi caught up to Hoshi "let's find a hotel or something"

"I don't think they will take us if we have ears and tail.." Hoshi sighed. Maybe we can find some berries and chill in a cave."

"Or we could buy a hat and a jacket to tie around our waste?" Harumi pointed at a store

"Yea! " Hoshi smiled

Harumi walked in with Hoshi and found a cute cap with flowers and the world 'Shy' on it along with a letter man jacket that had the number '13' on it. 13 was her lucky number so she bought them

Hoshi got a moon child baseball cap and a jacket that matched her bandana

They put them on and walked into the hotel and got a room for 2

"Where are you getting the money from harumi?" Hoshi asked walking to the elevator

"Um.. don't ask questions, ok? All that matters is that I have money" Harumi smiled softly

"Did you take it from drew's bag?" Hoshi elbowed her playfully with a grin

Harumi blushed and nodded slightly. "I'm a horrible person!!! I stole from an Innocent guy!!" She started crying

"Ah! It's fine! Don't cry in the middle of the hallway!" Hoshi shooed her into their room. "It's fine! I took akumus healing supplies" Hoshi laughed "I'm such a great Pokémon" Hoshi sighed closing the room door.

Harumi continued to cry "But we stole from them.. that's not okay.."

"They captured us and bought us collars!" Hoshi sighed.

"...i know but still.." Harumi stopped crying and laid on the bed.

Hoshi walked up to the window "Look.." hoshis voice trailed off

"I don't believe it.." Hoshi whispered.

Harumi got up and walked over to her "What?" She looked out the window.

"Look! Akumu and drew are walking into the hotel! I bet there's a healing center in here. There probably buying more healing supplies."

"...ok!" Harumi got up and tripped that made a big 'thump' and she got up and looked at Hoshi worried

"It's fine!" Hoshi whispered. Then she realized Akumu and drew were walking down the hallway and were standing outside the door.

"I can't believe someone stole your credit card" Akumu sighed

"Yea it's registered to this room!" Drew said

Hoshi looked at harumi "you took his credit card?!" Hoshi mouthed

"I'M SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO HELP US!" She mouthed back and stood very still

"It's ok! Just hide!" Hoshi dove into a closet. The doorknob twisted as soon as Hoshi shut the closet door softly.

Harumi was standing in the middle of the room and turned around slowly "H-Hi..." she smiled awkwardly

"Your that girl from earlier!" Drew gasped.

Suddenly hoshi jumped out of the closet with an umbrella.

"I'm not playing these games!" Hoshi growled pointing the umbrella at them. "I'm tired of being called a dog!" Hoshi threw the umbrella at them and grabbed harumi and ran out of the room

Harumi screamed out of fear and curled up into a ball while she was being dragged "IM SORRY!!" She yelled

"It's not your fault!" Hoshi cried back! "Hold on tight!" Hoshi cried jumping out of the window lading on her feet on top of the dumpster.

Harumi gasped and jumped out of her grip and stood up "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?!"

"Run!" Hoshi saw Akumu helping drew out of the window

Harumi tried to run but she fell and started rolling down the hill

"Harumi!" Hoshi cried then she looked at Akumu and drew standing in front of her. She growled, "You're so dead later!" Then she ran after harumi.

"I told you she was hoshimi!" Akumu smiled

Drew rolled his eyes and ran after them

Harumi finally stopped rolling and was dizzy "bdibfchsu..."

Hoshi caught the eye of the boys chasing after her. Hoshi stopped and kicked drew in the chest pushing him back. "Try me right now I dare you!" Hoshi growled at Akumu. Then she ran after harumi.

When she got there she helped harumi to her feet. "You okay?" She asked supporting her

"I-I see..." then she passed out and went limp.

Drew fell and coughed a bit

"Harumi?!" Hoshi cried Akumu eventually was at a safe enough distance away from Hoshi to see what was going on. "Uh drew come here.." Akumu called.

Drew came over and looked at Akumu "w-what?"

"What happened to harumi? Your more smarter than me." Akumu pointed at harumi limp in hoshis arms.

"Oh my god!" Drew ran to Harumi and sat down with her and held her "come on.. wake up.." he gently tapped her cheek

"Don't touch her..." Hoshi growled in a dangerously low voice... barely able for drew to hear

Akumu stared in shock that drew was either stupid or brave enough to ignore Hoshi. Akumu drew his attention to Hoshi. She was sitting on the ground. "Hey are you okay?" Akumu asked cautiously approaching.

Drew went and got her to the hospital. she was going to live.

Hoshi glanced at Akumu then ran off to the hospital

Drew was sitting at the bed holding Harumi's hand

Hoshi ran into the room and saw drew holding her hand "let go and shield your eyes" Hoshi suggested.

The sun was rising and it was almost time for them to become pokemon

"W-What?" Then there was a clash of light and suddenly there was Drew's Pokémon sitting on the hospital bed. Hoshi transforming too.

Drew got up "Akumu! You were right!!"

Hoshi growled then jumped on the bed with harumi. "Harumi?..." she yipped. Harumi didn't respond. She laid there breathing softly. Hoshi sighed of relief then laid down next to harumi.

Akumu walked in. "What did I miss?" He asked

Drew pointed at the two girls. Harumi jolted up and gasped "w-where am I?!"

Hoshi was asleep.

Akumu jumped at the sudden burst. Then he looked at drew. "Ok? It's our Pokémon? Use your words man!" Akumu sighed

"Y-You were right.." drew sighed. Harumi looked at drew and took something out of her pocket of her jacket. She placed Drew's credit card on his lap and looked away embarrassed

"I was wondering where this went." Drew picked it up studying it.

"Thanks harumi." Drew pat her head

Harumi smiled and climbed on Drew's shoulders "Hoshi, there not that bad"

Hoshi was sound asleep curled up into a ball. "I knew that girl was hoshimi!" Akumu bragged

Drew rolled his eyes "ok ok, don't have to rub it in" Harumi soon fell asleep on drew shoulders

Hoshi woke up. She yawned and stretched "great cat nap!" Hoshi yawned then studied the room. "Hmm.." she sighed then looked at harumi on Drew's shoulder. She started at drew and drew looked back nervously. "Akumu.. is she gonna snap?" Drew whispered not taking his eyes off of Hoshi.

Harumi soon started to snore softly and looked peaceful and kinda happy. Drew was still nervous

Akumu just watched in excitement. " I dunno" Akumu shrugged. "Why is she giving me a death stare?" Drew whispered nervously.

Akumu studied him then noticed harumi on his shoulders. "Maybe because you have her friend on you." Akumu sighed

Drew looked at Harumi and then at Hoshi "U-Um... do u want her back??"

Hoshi looked at harumi. "She looks happy..." Hoshi sighed then let it go she turned around and flopped on the bed.

Drew sighed of relief and soon fell asleep as well.

Akumu watched Hoshi then walked over to her and sat on the bed. Hoshi didn't seem to care. "Maybe she's beginning to soften.."Akumu thought. He reached over to pick her up. As soon as he slid his finger under her she growled then Akumu jumped away.

"Drew wake up!" Akumu yelled in his ear "i wanna go catch some Pokémon!"

Drew jolted awake "w-wut..?" Drew wasn't even awake yet. Harumi had woken up and looked at Akumu

Akumu half smiled at her then shook drew.

Harumi got down and laid with Hoshi. Drew got up "Fineeeee"

"Yay!" Akumu got out Hoshis pokeball . Hoshi immediately started growling at it. "You don't like it?" Akumu asked. Hoshi shook her head violently. "Fine" he sighed. "You can stay out but no runny away."

Hoshi Barked happily.

Harumi sat up and looked at drew. Drew didn't even try to get the pokeball out, only the collar. Harumi got up and walked toward drew and took the collar away and put it on. She smiled and her small tail twitched

Hoshi glared at it "it suits you.." Hoshi sighed.

Harumi looked at Hoshi "what's wrong?" She ran over to her and sat down

"Noting she muttered..." Hoshi looked at her paws "it's just.. you get along so well... and I'm just too afraid to open up.." Hoshi sighed

"Well maybe you should spend some bonding time with him. Take a second to talk with him and understand him" Harumi suggested

"I don't trust him.." Hoshi sighed

"Why not?" Harumi looked at her

"I don't trust people easily"

"Ya, that's true" Harumi snickered "Remember how we meet?"

"Remind me" Hoshi looked up

"Hehe. It was the first day of school in 5th grade. We sat next to each other and the teacher called you out for a bad grade and you told her off. And I tried backing you up and we both got sent to the principals office. And ever since then, we've been friends" Harumi smiled and hugged Hoshi

"Hah I didn't care about grades" Hoshi laughed

"You really didn't" Harumi laughed with her

Akumu and drew looked at the girls "almost like their having a conversation." Drew chuckled

"Yea" Akumu sighed

"How come drew and his Pokémon have a bond but not me?.." Akumu thought

Drew smiled and called Harumi over "Let's go get you some bedding for your tent" Harumi smiled and nodded "I'll be back Hoshi, love you!" She walked off with Drew

Hoshi sighed then glared at drew.

Hoshi repeated harumi's words "maybe we should have some bonding" Hoshi sighed

Then hopped on akumus shoulder

Akumu looked at Hoshi "so u wanna be friends now?"

Hoshi hesitated then nodded slightly "might as well make the most of this place" Hoshi grumbled

Akumu smiled slightly "ahem. What do you wanna do?"

Hoshi jumped off his shoulder waiting for him to follow.

Akumu followed her and sighed "lead the way"

Hoshi lead him to the woods back to the camp in front of the river

Akumu was confused "Why are we here?"

Hoshi started doing karate kicks on a tree, trying to make him understand that she wanted to train

"??? Why are you kicking a tree? You wanna fight?" Akumu was even more confused

Hoshi nodded then barked

"Oh ok... hold on I'll get one of my Pokémon to fight you" he searched for one

Hoshi sat patiently in front of the tree

He smiled and pulled out a pokeball "here we go" he threw it and said "Raichu! I choose you!" And a small mouse looking thing came out

Hoshi pounced back into a fighting stance letting Akumu have the first move

"Raichu! Use static!" Raichu did what he was told and shot static towards Hoshi

1 hour later

It was midday Hoshi and Raichu were pretty Beat up from training. Drew with harumi on his shoulders entered the clearing.

"Hey guys! Woah. You look ruff Hoshi" Drew said while carrying a burr load of stuff

Hoshi Barked at harumi's arrival.

"We should have a cookout with all our Pokémon!" Akumu suggested.

Harumi smiled and jumped onto Akumu leg and slid down. She nodded and headed over to Hoshi

Akumu sent out all his Pokémon he only had Raichu, hoshimi, and trevenant

Drew sent out leavanny and Harumi because that was all he had at the moment.

Hoshimi Barked happily "this is fun"

"Yup!" Harumi agreed

Akumu and drew were talking on the side

Harumi suddenly had a Change in attitude and snapped at Hoshi. "WHY ARE YOU SO PATHETIC?!"

Hoshi backed away. "I thought you would like that I had a change In heart!" Hoshi cried a tear formed in her eye. Then she ran off into the woods

Harumi came back to reality "Hoshi? Where are you?!" Harumi looked for her frantically

Hoshi ran deep into the forest and climbed up a tall tree. Hoshi curled into a ball and cried.

"Akumu! Where's Hoshi?!" She cried even though she knew they couldn't understand her

"Hey drew I think your Pokémon is trying to tell you something!" Akumu called drew

Drew came over and picked Harumi up "Whats wrong?" Harumi pointed at Akumu then herself trying to say they Hoshi ran away.

"I can't understand you.." drew shook his head. "Can you write it out?" Drew asked handing her a stick

Harumi wrote super fast and said 'Hoshi ran away'

Akumu gasped. "Raichu, trevenant, go find hoshimi"'

Harumi slipped out of Drew's grin and followed them

"Be careful harumi!" Drew called.

"Did you put any kind of tracker on her?" Drew asked looking at Akumu

"No."

Akumu sighed.

"Leavanny go help search!" Drew commanded

Leavanny went to go look and found her in a tree and pointed. Harumi came running "Hoshi! Why did u run away?!"

"Why is it important? I'm pathetic after all!" A tear dropped from a leaf onto harumi's head.

"WHO SAID YOU WERE PATHETIC?! I WILL RIP THERE HEADS OFF!" Harumi looked around and growled

"You did..." Hoshi shuttered "you... don't remember?

"I-I called you pathetic..? When...? I-I don't remember saying that.." Harumi looked at herself and was scared

"When I said that the party was fun..." hoshis ears popped down from the tree.

Harumi climbed up and sat next to her "I don't remember anything from the party...W-What's wrong with me?!" Harumi slapped herself

"Don't do that!" Hoshi grabbed her paw

"Why?! I'm the one who hurt you! It's my fault. I always screw up.." Harumi began to cry

"No! You don't! It's my fault I should have known it wasn't you!..." Hoshi said still holding her paw

Harumi hugged Hoshi tightly "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said while sobbing.

"It's ok!" Hoshi hugged back. Then her ear twitched. She let go of harumi and sniffed the air. "Somethings coming..." Hoshi whispered

Harumi shut up and looked around "I don't see anything.." she mouthed

"It's big..." she sniffed again "it's... not good... and its not happy." Hoshi shuttered

"W-where...?" Harumi looked at Hoshi worried

"You may not be able to see it but I can use my dog abilities to smell it..." Hoshi sniffed again

"It's saying something!" Hoshis ear twitched to the west

Harumi sat there quietly.

"It said…" hoshis voice trailed off. "It's coming…

For us."

Harumi stared at Hoshi is shock.

"Let's run!" Hoshi grabbed harumi's paw and jumped from branch to branch. To the ground and ran back to camp. Hoshi wrote in the dirt what she sensed.

Drew looked at Akumu "what should we do?" He asked and Harumi was scared so she hid in Drew's jacket

"We should migrate away from it. Whatever it is.. but if could just be rain." Akumu suggested

Drew nodded and started to pack up the camp site

Akumu did as well.

Hoshi sniffed the air. The thing was only a few miles away now.

Drew started to walk away when he fell to a sudden shake in the ground

"What was that!?" Akumu fell onto his butt. Hoshi Barked to the west behind the lake. There was a purple smoke coming from the other side behind the trees

Drew jumped up "Harumi run away and fast!" Harumi jumped out of his jacket and started running but that was when the thing got her and held her by her tail. She screamed out of terror and started crying "HOSHI!!!"

"Harumi!" Hoshi Barked. Hoshi used dark pulse sending the monster into a state of shock. He was surrounded by dark memories and he froze in terror. Hoshi used shadow ball on the monsters hand releasing harumi.

Harumi fell onto the ground oh her butt "owe.." she sat there rubbing her butt out of pain

"Come on! Before he snaps out of it!" Hoshi Barked desperately knowing it wouldn't last more than 5 minutes

Harumi was confused for a second then looked up and shrieked. She got up and started running before she stopped and her eyes turned purple, but it was hard to see since her hair covered them. She stood there not speaking

"Harumi!?" Hoshi Barked

Harumi turned away and started to walk toward the monster and was standing right in front of it she turned her head toward Hoshi and in a deep, static voice said "I serve him now.." she then attacked Hoshi with vine wave

"H-harumi?" Hoshi stuttered. Then she growled. "No you don't! He has you under control!" Hoshi Barked then using bite on her vines landing on the ground. "I don't want to hurt you harumi!"

In the same voice she said "Oh but I wanna hurt you" she grinned and attacked Hoshi with her claws

"This isn't you!" Hoshi yipped. Harumi scratched her muzzle.then she growled. "You leave me no choice!" Hoshi Barked and began to summon her power to use dark pulse.

Harumi dodged it and continued to attacked her while Drew starred in Fear

Hoshi used shadow ball, missing. She was too afraid to hurt harumi.

Harumi tackled Hoshi to the ground while smiling she started to choke Hoshi

Hoshi growled. Then used bite on her paw. She kicked harumi back. Then saw the monster standing still. "If I attack him then the spell might break.." Hoshi thought out loud. She summoned a shadow ball and aimed at the monster.

The monster hit Hoshi away like a fly. Hoshi went flying into a tree and Harumi stood in front of Akumu now.

Hoshi hit the tree. The tree leaned slightly from the impact. Hoshi slid down the tree, with little health left before she fainted.

"Uhh good harumi..." Akumu steppes back.

"Don't do it!" Drew cried

Harumi looked at Drew and pushed him away and he went quite far for a push. Then she looked at Akumu and raised her hand out for him

"Uhhh... I don't understand.." then Akumu saw Hoshi. "hoshimi!" Akumu cries starting to make a dash for her

Harumi grabbed Akumu by his shirt and threw him the opposite way of Hoshi

Akumu slid on the grass. "Ow.." he rubbed the back of his head. "I won't give up on Hoshi!" He cried getting back up. "She may not like me the same way! but I will protect her!" Akumu yelled throwing a rock at harumi then running over her back to Hoshi.

Harumi dodges the rock and ran toward them "Your nothing without your Pokémon Akumu. What makes you think u can protect her?"

"I-I..." Akumu stuttered stopping.

"I am something without my Pokemon! Trevenant go!" Akumu sent out trevenant. Akumu ran and picked up Hoshi. "I'm sorry.. I don't have anything to heal you with." Akumu whispered. Hoshi pointed towards her pokeball in the tent, behind it were the healing supplies she stole. "Good job Hoshi..." Akumu started to make his way over to the tent

Harumi easily killed Trevenant. The scary thing was. The monster wasn't giving her any power, this was all her own power. She made her way to the tent where Hoshi and Akumu was until she felt someone hug her

Akumu wrapped hoshis wounds and turned around. Drew was hugging harumi. "Drew! Is that safe?! She attacked her best friend I don't think she will hesitate attacking you!" Akumu called

Drew looked at Akumu "I'm probably going to die... you were a good friend!" Drew smiled and Harumi grabbed him and threw him to the ground so hard the earth shook

"Drew!!" Akumu cried. Hoshi was on the ground barley Awake

Harumi looked at Akumu and ran toward him "Your next!" She reaches out for his neck but stopped and came back to herself and stood there looking at Akumu "w-what happened...?" She was so confused

"Y-you're back!" Akumu shivered. "You almost killed everyone..." Akumu pointed to the wounded Hoshi and drew unconscious on the grass, blood coming from his mouth.

She looked at Drew "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" She ran toward Drew and held his head "W-wake up... please!" She sobbed and hugged Drew

The monster chuckled at their pain. "Your so pathetic..."

Hoshi realized that harumi said that earlier and didn't remember anything and she compared it to this situation. Hoshi stumbled to get up. "You... have been... controlling harumi... ALL ALONG!" Hoshi growled.

Harumi looked at Hoshi "o-oh my god... I-I did t-t-that?" She cried even more

Hoshi tried gathering her powers. They won't gather... Hoshi stumbled then she looked at harumi and passed out. "Hoshimi!" Akumu cried

Harumi got up and her blood was boiling "YOU DID THIS!" She pointed at the monster and there was something different about her. She was a lot more.. confident and reassured.

Akumu stared at harumi in shock.

"I did do this!" The monster grinned

"But you did too, what are you anyways? A goat?"

She growled very loudly and her hair began to move while her paws started to glow. "DOnt. angEr ME!!" She screamed and shoot a green laser like thing made up of tree bark out of her hand

The monster easily destroyed it with a swipe of his hand. "Bad harumi." The monster growled and picked up Hoshi. "I don't think you would want me to kill her.." the monster warned

"LET HER GO YOU CRAP BAG!!" She ran toward the monster and tried to grab Hoshi from his grip

"Hmph.. have a change in attitude I see... I guess the mind control has its side effects. I wonder what it would do to hoshi." The monster tested harumi's patience

Harumi looked at the monster and just started "Fine...I give up! I'll do whatever you want. Just let Hoshi go..." she pleaded and kneeled down

"That's more like it..." the monster grinned then he picked up harumi. But didn't put Hoshi down.

"W-why do u still have her? You said you'd let her go!" She looked worried at Hoshi

"You gotta do what you gotta do." The monster smirked tightening his grip around harumi. "Don't try anything." The monster snarled. "We both know what I'm capable of."

Harumi gasped out of pain "o-ok I'll do w-what ever u say!" She gasped for air

"Good.." the monster loosened his grip for harumi to breath.

Harumi gasped "what do you want...?" She looked up at the monster

"I capture rare Pokémon..." the monster said. "I recently detected a new Pokémon species and came to collect." The monster explained.

"Who?" She calmly asked even though she was freaking out inside.

"You and hoshimi." The monster didn't look at her. "Why else would I be taking you with me?"

"Wait! You promised you'd let Hoshi go if I did anything for you! YOU PROMISED!" Harumi started to hit the monster and started crying

The monster tightened his grip. "Don't get on my bad side..." he growled

Harumi pleaded "please.. I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Just let her go! I'm stronger than her!" She wasn't lying. She just wanted her best friend to be ok

"No." The monster growled "I'm not changing my mind. A rare Pokémon is a rare Pokémon... and if I did let her go I would be coming back to collect her anyways so it would be better if I didn't have to harm her again.."

"I said let her go.." she mumbled and bite the monster. And started attacking him

The monster tightened his grip in both of his hands squeezing harumi and Hoshi. "If you resist its gets tighter for you and your friend.." the monster threatened.

Harumi gasped loudly "n-no... leave her... alo-" Harumi then passed out and went limp in the monsters hand

"Heh..." the monster looked at her. "She's more determined now..." he sighed. The monster climbed a mountain. There was a giant cave at the top. He went in. And placed hoshimi and harumi down in a dog cage. "This should hold them it's Pokémon proof.." then the monster treated the Pokémon's wounds

Harumi woke up and ran away from him and backed up in a corner "where am I...?" She looked around

"Hold still!" The monster grabbed her and placed her back and continued. "I'm treating your wounds so stay still. And your in my place."

"...ok..." she mumbled. She stayed still and stared at the monster

"Done.." the monster finished and placed her on the ground. The cave was the size of a house. Everything was at a giants size. Giant tables and bowls, cups, and more.

The monster then grabbed hoshimi and treated her wounds.

Harumi got up and growled "I can do that!" She took the things from the monster and started healing Hoshi wounds

"Fine..." the monster grumbled he then took an injured mew and started treating it.

"What's your name anyways?" She looked at him while putting a bandage on the last wound

"Kowai" the monster wrapped a bandage around

Harumi laughed at the name "hahaha Kowai" she smiled and looked really cute

The monster seemed annoyed. "Haha very funny..." he grumbled

The mew was healed and flew off around the cave. The cave had big boulder as a door to block the cold

Harumi looked at Kowai while smiling "I mean it kinda is. Hehe"

Hoshi woke up. "My head hurts" she winced

Harumi didn't notice and continued to talk with Kowai, She was happy.

"GAH!!!" Hoshi screamed at the monster and hid behind a giant plant vase

Harumi stopped mid sentence and looked at Hoshi. "Good morning!" She smiled and got up and walked to Hoshi

"Morning?! What time is it?" Hoshi jumped out and padded next to harumi

"It's 2:45. Why what's wrong?" She completely forgot about the 3am rule.

"Oh crud!!! We turn soon!" Hoshi reminded

"Oh crap! Um. Kowai.. is there a chance we can leave for a couple of hours??" She asked even though she knew she'd get a no

"No.." the monster grumbled. "Why?"

Harumi began to speak but a flash of light stopped her and she was now human and she smiled nervously "...this is why.."

The monster looked at the girls in shock. "Fascinating!" He said scooping them up in his palm. "Why does this happen?" Kowai asked

"We are from a different dimension... so every night at 3am we turn into humans..." she blushed slightly When Kowai rubbed her ears

Kowai touched hoshis tail. Hoshi kicked him away. "Don't touch me." She grumbled

"She doesn't like being touched." Harumi held Hoshi hand and smiled.

Hoshi jumped off his hand and back onto his desk

Harumi asked to get down to go talk to her

"Sure" Kowai placed her down on the desk

"Thank you" she walked over to Hoshi "Come on. It's not that bad... I bet Akumu is looking for you already!" Harumi smiled

"And what about drew? I heard Akumu yell for him but I blacked out after that.." hoshis ears were flat on her head

"I-I don't know..." Harumi wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. She teared up but wiped them away "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that your going to be ok" Harumi smiled weakly and hugged Hoshi "Everything's going to be fine..."

Hoshi sighed and returned the hug. "But... we've caused so much trouble.. how do I know that Akumu cares about me?.."

"Wanna hear a secret??" She smiles and waited for an answer

"Sure.." hoshis ears twisted to hear.

"Akumu told me he loved you. When you passed out he came to you even if it meant he would had gotten killed" Harumi started crying "At least u didn't k-kill your owner..." the crying began to be a sob

"I-I'm sorry..." Hoshi stuttered

"I brought up a touchy subject..." Hoshi pulled in harumi to a hug.

"N-No it's fine..." harumi hugged back tightly then fell asleep in hoshis arms a few minutes later

Akumu waited in the hospital hoping drew would make it. Drew was already bleeding internally and had a 95% chance of not making it

The nurses came into the room and told him Drew's condition.

The nurse sighed and looked at Akumu "Hes... He's in very unstable conditions. He might not make it but we are trying everything we can"

Akumu nodded. The nurses left, when the door shut Akumu squeezed his eyes shut holding back tears. "First hoshimi and harumi and now drew..." Akumu thought.

Drew grunted and barely opened his eyes "Akumu...?"

Akumu gasped and a tear fell. "Drew! Your awake.." Akumu wiped his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna die" he smiled weakly

"Don't think like that... your gonna be ok" Akumu choked

Drew held Akumus hand and smiled "Your the best friend I've ever had" he began to cough

"No don't say that! Hold on! Don't go! Harumi needs you! Be strong!..." Akumu squeezed his hand

Drew smiled one last time, "Take care of her for me and tell her I love her" then the monitor went flat and his breathing stopped

Akumu gasped and a tear fell. Akumu gripped his hand. "I'll find her for you.." Akumu promised

Harumi woke up and yawned. She was out of Hoshis grip and was in a different room with a giant bed. She was in a cage and she began to make a racket "HEY!"

"Why are you making such a noise?" Kowai yawned flipping the covers over him.

"Why an I not with the others?!" She asked

"Cause you're my special goat." Kowai chuckled knowing harumi was gonna freak

"W-WHAT?! What does that mean?!" She shook the cage even more.

"Careful you might shake the cage off the table.." Kowai yawned ignoring her question.

"I'M ON A TABLE?!" She growled and sat down with her legs and arms crossed.

"That's the least of your worries." Kowai shifted

Harumi unlocked the cage with her claws and jumped off the table "oof!" She looked up and sighed

Kowai yawned not noticing that she got out

She smiled and decided to mess with him Because she knew she couldn't get out so she climbed onto the bed and poked his cheek "hey hey hey hey hey hey..."

"Five more minutes..." Kowai mumbled grabbing harumi and cuddling her like a stuffed animal.

"Hey, HEY I AM NOT A STUFF ANIMAL!" She struggles to get out of his grip

Kowai woke up and noticed harumi. "Uhm what are you doing?" Kowai sat up holding her.

"...nothing..." she chuckled nervously and awkwardly

"Mhmm..." Kowai yawned then put her on a shelf

"HEY! I CAN'T GET DOWN!" She yelled and crossed her arms sassily

"That's the point!" Kowai called walking out of the room

"HEY, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!" She watched him and sighed

Kowai didn't respond

Harumi puffed her cheeks and sat down cris cross and played with her hair

Kowai came back into the room with hoshimi. Kowai grabbed harumi and held her and hoshimi in his palms as he walked out the room

Harumi smiled and her tiny bunny tail wagged. "I knew you would come back!"

Kowai looked at her and half smiled then he set them both down in a dollhouse big enough to be an actual house for their size.

"What's this?" She looked around "the decor is awful.." She cringed

"You can change it however you like. I just thought you guys could live here rather than in a cage." Kowai stood up

"I knew there was a heart somewhere in there!" Harumi smiled.

"I'm claiming this room!!" Hoshi called

"That's no fair! I claim this one!!" Harumi ran to another room and sat on the floor

Kowai went to go get furniture and other mini supplies for the girls

"This is nice, no?" Harumi laid down on the ground of her room and smiled

"I guess." Hoshi sighed

"Ugh, what's wrong?" She looked up at Hoshi

"Nothing... I don't like how Kowai treats you." Hoshi grumbled

"W-What..? What's wrong with the way he treats me??" Harumi was confused and oblivious

"He treats you like a toy. He has no concern about how you feel" Hoshi sighed

"...no he doesn't.." harumi was still very oblivious to his actions

"Just.. never mind." Hoshi sighed " I don't trust him.."

"You didn't trust Akumu now look at you! He loves you and u love him!"

"Yea But Kowai is a monster! And the boys didn't treat us like toys."

"Ugh! Why are you always like this?! You denied everything I said at the beginning and now your using it against me!" harumi growled slightly

"Because I want to protect you!" Hoshi replied

What the girls didn't know was that Kowai was listening to Their conversation

"I'm done with this! You always say that but it does the opposite! UGH!" Harumi closed the door and ignored Hoshi for the rest of the day

Hoshi sighed and curled into a ball. She refused to eat.

Harumi also refused to eat. She sat in the corner and cried softly

Akumu climbed the last mountain "this is the last mountain in this region I hope their in here.." Akumu thought.

Akumu shimmied to the top and found a giant cave. He squeezed through the boulder and saw Kowai in the distance. "Bingo." Akumu smirked. Akumu snook into the other room with a dollhouse he peered inside and saw harumi.

"Harumi!" Akumu whispered

Harumi looked up "what are you doing here?!" She got up and hugged Akumu

"I've come to save you guys." Akumu looked around. "Where's hoshimi?

"Ugh... She's in her room" Harumi pointed to Hoshis room and rolled her eyes

"Why are you acting that way? I thought you guys were friends?" Akumu asked.

"NOT anymore" she growled and walked off and went to her room and locked the door

Akumu stared in shock then shook his head. He knocked on Hoshis door. "Hoshi?" Akumu asked

"What do you want?" Hoshi called from the other side

Harumi unlocked the door and went out of the house and walked around the cave looking for food

Akumu talked Hoshi into coming out of her room and caught up with harumi. "Uh harumi I have something to tell you..." Akumu bit his lip

Harumi turned around "what?" She glared at him in annoyance

"It's about drew..." Akumu fought his tears…

"W-What happened to him?" She was now terrified

"H-he..." Akumu stammered

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM AKUMU?!" She grabbed Akumus shoulders and looked him in the eyes

"He died... his last thing he said was this: "Tell harumi I love her..." a tear fell.

Harumi gasped and held her breath and covered her mouth with her hands "n-no.. NO!!!" She screamed and sobbed

Hoshi stared in shock and reached her hand out. "I-I'm so sorry harumi..."

Harumi hugged Akumu while sobbing and slid to the ground "I-it's all my fault!!" She continued to sob

"No it's not... it's Kowais... he controlled you...k" Hoshi growled

Harumi looked at Hoshi and sobbed harder "WAHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed

Hoshi flattened her ears.

"I want to leave..." a tear slid down her cheek.

Harumi nodded and got up and stopped crying and was serious "Were getting out of here"

A flash of light happened and the girls were Pokémon again.

Harumi sighed and walked carefully toward the exit

Hoshi followed behind and Akumu keeping watch.

Harumi looked around a corner and saw Kowai sitting right next the the exit "crap... he's blocking the exit"

"I'll distract him..." Hoshi volunteered

"No, he likes me more than you. I'll stay behind and distract him" Harumi walked out and jumped onto Kowais lap and looked At him.

"How you liking the house?" Kowai asked

As Hoshi and Akumu slipped out

"It's nice but could use some better decor.." she sighed and laid down knowing she could probably never escape from Kowai

Suddenly Hoshi ran in "no Pokémon left behind!!" Hoshi yelled using dark pulse on Kowai and using shadow ball to set the other Pokémon free.

"Uhhhh.." Harumi was still in his lap and sighed

"Hurry up!" Hoshi Barked looking proud of herself

"Coming!" Harumi tried to jump off Kowais lap

Hoshi made sure Kowai didn't come out of dark pulse.

Harumi made it and grabbed Hoshi behind her "come on!" She ran out of the Cave with Hoshi and Akumu along with the other Pokémon.

Kowai jumped up and yelled.

"How do we get down fast?!" Hoshi asked.

"It's one of my powers!" She continued to run

Hoshi grabbed some bark and slid down the snowy mountain with Akumu catching up with harumi. "Need a lift?" Hoshi asked.

Harumi smiled and hopped on the piece of bark "come on Akumu!"

Akumu jumped on behind harumi. "Phew" he sighed

Harumi smiled "ONTO FREEDOM!" Before she was grabbed by Kowai "w-what..."

"Harumi!!" Hoshi Barked skidding their ride to a stop

"KEEP GOING I FIND YOU LATER!" She yelled and smiled at Hoshi

"But!" Hoshi stopped

"I have to protect you!"

"I can protect myself! Go! Now!" Harumi pleaded

Hoshi hesitated then rode off down the hill

Harumi looked at Kowai"...hi..."

"Hmph I'm very disappointed, harumi." Kowai frowned

"...I'm sorry" Harumi looked down

"Incoming!!!" A voice yelled

Harumi looked up confused

Hoshi was kicking snowballs at Kowais face.

"OH MY GOD HOSHI! WHY CANT YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!!" She sighed

"Cause Hoshi protect!" Hoshi kicked a snowball hitting Kowai in the eye

Harumi held onto Kowais hand not wanting to fall

"I'll catch you!" Hoshi promised

"...o-ok!" Harumi took one last look at Kowai before letting go of his hand

Harumi landed on hoshis soft fur. Hoshi slid down the mountain

Harumi sighed from relief and looked at Kowai

"He might try to take control so don't let him in!" Hoshi warned

"How do I not let hi-..." Kowai took control of Harumi

"Grasp your mind! Don't let him have it. Fight back his dark power!" Hoshi yelled jumping off the snow onto the grass now running towards camp. "Listen to my voice!" Hoshi pleaded

Harumi tried but Kowais powers were to strong "I-I cant he-help it H-Hoshi!" Harumi barely got it out before Kowai took full control

Hoshi kept running as fast as she could towards camp but it was farther than expected

Harumi caught up to Hoshi and grinned "hi little dog!" She waved

"That was annoying." Hoshi Barked

Harumi slapped Hoshi into a tree and cracked her knuckles

Hoshi whimpered. "Ouch" she winced

Harumi smiled and helped Hoshi up "oh sorry, did I do that?"

Hoshi hesitated "is she trying to fight it or is this some type of act?..." Hoshi thought

Harumi grinned and grabbed Hoshis fur and held her up "I'm so sorry! Is this hurting you??"

Hoshi whimpered "that's a sensitive spot.." she winced

"Ya I know!" Harumi threw Hoshi to the ground and placed her foot on Hoshis head

Hoshi layer there still. "Harumi... you have to snap out of it!..." Hoshi whimpered

Harumi walked slowly toward Hoshi "oh but I don't want to! You see, I like this new me! I'm stronger, smarter, and better!" She said until she started laughing maniacally.

"But it's not you! It's kowai!" Hoshi growled

"Do I really think it is? Look at him! He's doing nothing! This is the true me and you better like it!" She growled but she was really being controlled and was lying.

Hoshi didn't dare to move. "Harumi..." she winced

Harumi saw she was already in pain and smiled. "This is it for now" she walked away with Kowai back In the cave.

Hoshi slowly got up. "I'm not giving up on you yet harumi..." Hoshi stumbled

Harumi snapped out of it when Kowai closed the entrance "what happened?"

"Oh you just broke your friend for me." Kowai smirked.

"WHAT?! YOUR PIECE OF CRAP! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?!" She Yelled loudly and was very angry

Because like you guys said. "I'm a monster and it's true." Kowai snickered

"YOU...!!" Harumi ran to her room and cried

Hoshi went back to camp and Akumu bandaged her. She was now sprinting up the mountain. She used shadow ball on the boulder breaking it in half.

Harumi sighed and saw Kowai coming to get her to put her in a cage "n-no Wait..!"

Kowai Locked her in a cage hanging from the ceiling

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Hamaru started crying "please.. don't leave me alone..."

"You won't be in there for long..." Kowai snickered

"W-why... what are you going to do to me?" Harumi got worried

"Well your little friend is here to rescue you..." kowai grinned

"Wait, WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?!"

Kowai just smirked and walked out the room

Harumi shook the cage "DONT HURT HER!!"

"Where's harumi?!" Hoshi growled

Harumi started crying

"In there" kowai pointed into the room harumi was in.

Harumi stopped crying after a while and just sat in silence

Hoshi ran into the room and saw harumi. "Harumi!!" Hoshi Barked

"Hoshi... GET OUT OF HERE ITS A TRAP!!" Harumi jumped up and watched Hoshi and Kowai

Right then Kowai kicked Hoshi into the shelf underneath harumi.

"HOSHI! STOP IT KOWi!!" Harumi cried

Hoshi winced then got up. "Fine I'll stop..." Kowai frowned

"Thank you.." Harumi said softly

"But that means you have to do it" Kowai snickered

"NO! Harumi!! Fight it!!" Hoshi Barked

"W-What...?" Harumi looked at Kowai and grinned "with pleasure!" Harumi broke out of the cage and jumped down onto the ground in front of Hoshi "hey there doggo!"

Hoshi winced then looked at Kowai. "You could have used any attitude and you chose this?" Hoshi sighed

Harumi grabbed Hoshi by the neck and held her up, choking her "You know, you could join us and STOP fighting!"

"I'll... never... join you..." Hoshi gasped for air

Harumi sighed "fine...then parish.." she then threw her into the wall making a hole and knocking Hoshi out

"Good job harumi." Kowai stopped controlling her

Harumi has no emotion. She was so sick of it she didn't care anymore "..."

"Look at your friend." Kowai made her look

Harumi closed her eyes "no, I don't want to!"

"You will!" Kowai growled

"I refuse!" Harumi slapped Kowais hand away

Kowai growled "fine then I'll punish you!"

Harumi screamed and kicked "LET ME GO!"

Kowai placed her in the cage again leaving Hoshi injured on the floor

"HELP HER! SHE'S GOING TO DIE WITHOUT ANY HELP!!" Harumi screamed

"No this is your punishment!" Kowai snickered

"YOU REALLY ARE A MONSTER! A MONSTER WITH NO HEART, NO SOUL, NOTHING BUT DARKNESS!" Harumi yelled at him

"Hoshi warned you... didn't she?" Kowai turned around staring at her

"I-...AND SHE WAS RIGHT!" Harumi jumped up and down in the cage making it unstable

"And you didn't listen to her! You pushed her away but she still came back to save you!" Kowai tried to make her cry

"NO I DIDNT PUSH HER AWAY! I...i.. I don't know what I did..." Harumi stoped jumping and sat down

"Now look at her she died trying to save you... like a fool!" Kowai snarled

"...SHE DIED BECAUSE SHE WAS A GREAT FRIEND! SOMTHING YOU WILL NEVER BE!" Harumi yelled

"Yea cause I'm a monster!" Kowai growled

"THATS EXACTLY WHY!" Harumi began jumping again and eventually caused the cage to break and she screamed

A shadow ball broke the cage, and Hoshi stumbled over to harumi.

"Hah... HAH HOSHI!!!" Harumi ran to her and hugged her while sobbing "i-I thought you died..."

"I.. can't die… until your safe…" Hoshi coughed

"You idiot..." harumi didn't let go of her

"Heh.." Hoshi hugged her back

Harumi ignites Kowai and just focused on Hoshi

Kowai stares in shock "How is she alive?!" He thought out loud angrily

"Because of friendship!" Harumi got up and looked at Kowai "something you've never had"

Kowai growled. "Then I'll finish you off myself."

"Go ahead and try! Get rid of the only living species of our kind! KILL ME! I DARE YOU!" Harumi walked toward Kowai

Kowai stuttered. "Gladly" Kowai grinned "starting with your friend so i can watch you suffer.

"DONT TOUCH HER" Harumi wasn't kidding around she used petal blizzard on him but it was way stronger than usual

"Grrrr" Kowai growled then took started to take control of hamari

"N-No Stop! Don't do th-" Harumi was struggling to get back control

"FIGHT IT HAMARI!" Hoshi Barked

"I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Hoshi yipped

"No..." Harumi was controlled and looked at Hoshi

"Huh.. that usually works in the movies.." Hoshi barked

Harumi walked slowly toward Hoshi and stayed silent

Hoshi backed up slowly ready for an attack.

Harumi smiled and helped Hoshi up

"Did he really take control?" Hoshi borked

Harumi stayed silent and looked at Kowai

Hoshi waited nervously for an answer

"I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE KOWAI!!" Harumi yelled and attacked Kowai

"WOOHOO!" Hoshi jumped

"Oh hamari... Sweet, sweet, hamari..." Kowai grinned

"Don't waste my name!" Harumi growled

" what makes you think I can't control Hoshi?" Kowai snickered

"Because she's stronger than me!" Harumi replied

"I don't have experience like you do! I won't be able to fight it off!" Hoshi Barked

"Crap..." Harumi looked at Hoshi "please just try to fight it Hoshimi..."

"I'll try..." hoshi promised

Harumi smiled softly "You better"

Hoshi smiled back then she cringed. "Oh god! It feels like a migraine!" Hoshi winced.

"Hehe it gets worse..." Harumi ran over to Hoshi and helped her

Hoshi put her head on the floor and covered her ears. "It hurts!" Hoshi howled

"I know but you have to fight it!" Harumi held Hoshis hands

"It will stop hurting if you give in~" Kowai tempted her.

"Don't do it Hoshi!!" Harumi growled at Kowai

Hoshi winced

"Fight it! Do it for me and Akumu!"

"What is that piercing sound?!" Hoshi whimpered

"It's all part of his powers! Kowai can't you stop! I'll stay if u let her go!" Harumi tried to make a deal

"I like making this one suffer.." Kowai made it stronger

"STOP IT!!" Harumi cried and ran over to Kowai "please...!"

Hoshi screamed

Harumi began punching Kowai while crying so they were pathetic

Hoshi breathed heavily

Harumi looked Hoshi "Hoshi...? You okay...??"

"I-I..." she stumbled towards hamari

"N-NO!" Hoshi screamed. "I can't back away from you!"

Harumi smiled softly and opened her arms "it's ok.. just do what you need to.." She then closed her arms ready to take the pain

"I refuse!!" Hoshi growled.

Harumi opened her eyes "Hoshi your... YOUR FIGHTING IT!" Harumi got up and jumped in joy "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!"

Hoshi stumbled Away from harumi. "I'm dizzy" Hoshi panted

"Hoshi... you did it..." Harumi ran over to her and picked her up "you'll be ok.. I promise" Harumi hugged Hoshi

"Heh.." Hoshi hugged her back

Harumi smiled and brushed Hoshis hair out of her face "I'm proud of you"

Kowai starred in annoyance and shock "how could she fight it?!" He thought.

"Come on, let's run away! He's thinking, follow me" Harumi found a way out and ran away with Hoshi

Harumi finally arrived at the camp and hugged Akumu "good to see your face.." she smiled

Akumu couldn't understand her but she knew she was happy. Akumu was surprised to see Hoshi hug him.

Harumi got sad that she couldn't say that to drew. She went into Drew's tent and sat down on his bed

Hoshi followed her "hey are you ok?" Hoshi asked

Harumi was crying silently "huh.. oh um.. ya I'm fine.." she wiped her tears.

Hoshi sniffed the air

"I think Kowai is coming..." Hoshi Barked

Harumi sighed. "This May sound crazy... but... I think... Ilike.. him..." she said quietly

Hoshi stares at her with her jaw open. "You like the giant crazy insane monster that kidnapped you and threatened to kill you and your loved ones multiple times!?" Hoshi stared in shock.

"I know it sounds bad but... ugh never mind!" Harumi got up to go clear her head

"I'm coming as your bodyguard!" Hoshi followed

"I want to be alone, just for a couple of hours. Okay?" Harumi really wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts

"Hmm... Fine but just scream if you need me..." hoshi padded away.

"Thank you!" Harumi smiled and walked off into the forest

Hoshi smiled back and padded off to the river

Harumi got into the dark part of the forest without realizing it. She was deep in thought

Harumi was looking at the ground until she hit something and fell on her butt "hey watch it!"

Harumi looked up to see Kowai "...sorry I wasn't looking. I'll be on my way" she began to walk away

"Well, well , well... isn't it goat" Kowai teased

Harumi ignored him and kept walking but faster

"Why are you walking away when I'm talking to you?" Kowai grabbed her and looked at her

"Let me go! I don't wanna see you right now" Harumi refuses to look at Kowai

"Why would I do that?" Kowai Asks

"..." Harumi ignored Kowai and tried to escape from his grip

"You can't get out of my grip pipsqueak" Kowai snickered

Harumi sighed and stopped fighting him. She sat there and said nothing nor did she look at him

Then harumi remembered what Hoshi told her: "if you need me just scream."

Harumi smiled and screamed as hard as she could but she was in the deep and dark part of the forest so now one could hear her

"Ow..." Kowai grumbled

Harumi sighed and looked at Kowai and snickered "hehe"

"I can use this as my advantage..." Kowai snickered

"And how will you do that..?" She asked with curiosity

"Since your not with hoshimi your not as powerful and neither is she" Kowai snickered

"So what are you going to do to me..?" Harumi was getting fed up with all the controlling

"Bait." Kowai stared at her

"Can I ask a question?" Hoshimi asked

"I guess.." Kowai sighed

"Why do u want both of us? Why not just me? I'm the one who has a crush on you.." she mumbled the last part very softly

"Hoshi tries to save you all the time and I don't like it... i want to see her suffer.." Kowai growled

"Why don't you like it?" Harumi asked

"It ruins my plans..." Kowai grumbled

"What plans? What do u want to do with me?" Harumi asked

Kowai hesitated... "...I get lonely..." Kowai explained

Harumi blushed slightly and smiled "don't worry, I promise to stay with you as long as you don't hurt me, Hoshi, or Akumu"

Kowai pouted "But I don't like Hoshi..."

"But she's my best friend" Harumi gave him the puppy doll eyes

"Fine But if she comes in my house or break my door again she's gonna pay" Kowai grumbled

"Just let me go talk to her for a second" Harumi jumped down and went to find Hoshi

"Fine..." Kowai grumbled

"Thank youuu" after a couple of minutes she found Hoshi "Hoshi! Hey!"

Hoshi sat up from drinking water. "Hey! Did you clear out your head?" Hoshi Barked happily

"Hehe yup...!" Harumi laughed awkwardly " I have something to tell you..."

"Okay?... go ahead!" Hoshi borked

"Please don't get mad..." Harumi took a deep breath and expanded everything about her and Kowai and she's going to live with him now

Hoshi took a deep breath... "fine but if you need me come and get me ASAP." Hoshi Barked

Harumi smiled widely "I love you so much!" She hugged Hoshi and thanked her before packing her stuff and some of Drew's so remember him and went off

"And if get any senses of mind controlling. I'm coming to get you." Hoshi Barked

Harumi nodded and continued

Hoshi sighed "I can visit right?" Hoshi whined

"Oh course! Just knock before u come in" Harumi smiled

Hoshi barked in agreement

Harumi meet up with Kowai after a while "She said yes!" She smiled widely

"Cool" Kowai smiled and walked up his mountain

Harumi was having trouble carrying all her stuff plus Drew so she was a little slower

Kowai noticed and picked her up with her stuff

Harumi jumped at the sudden action and smiled. She relaxed and soon feel asleep

Hamari woke up on a small comfortable bed in her dollhouse. She heard Kowai and someone else talking in the kitchen

Harumi got up and went to go look who he was talking to. Kokoa looked at Harumi and grinned "who's this beautiful lady?" He asked and picked Harumi up

"That's my friend hamari" kowai explained

Kokoa pokes at her and touched her "she's cute, I like her" he smiled and Harumi blushed

There was a knock at the boulder door

Harumi looked and smiled. "Go open it Kowai! It might be Hoshi!"

Kowai groans "do I have to??"

"Please? For me?" Harumi gave him the puppy doll eyes again

"Fine..." Kowai groans and moves the door

Hoshi Barked "morning!"

Harumi jumped down from Kokoas hand and hugged Hoshi "Good morning! How are you?"

"I'm fine I drink from akumus bottle again, hehe" Hoshi yipped

Harumi smiled and made Hoshi come inside "So how is Akumu?"

Kokoa stands there jealous from not getting attention

"He's been catching more Pokémon recently and battling at gyms. He just leaves me here." Hoshi smiled

Harumi smiled back "that means you can visit more often!"

Hoshi yipped in agreement

"Who's that?" Hoshi pointed at kokoa

Kokoa smiled "The names Kokoa cutie!" Harumi rolled her eyes

Hoshi flicks her tail in annoyance. "What did you just call me?"

Kokoa smirked "cutie" then he booped Hoshis nose

"Do That again I dare you" Hoshi growled

Kokoa rolled his eyes "anyways, Kowai, I came over to tell there's going to be a party at my house tomorrow. I want you to come and maybe the pretty one, not the cutie tho, she's mean. Anyways I gotta run, bye!" Kokoa waved bye and left

"I don't like him..." Hoshi barked

Harumi laughed "you haven't meet him yet and neither have I" Harumi looked at the time

Hoshi grumbled "he booped me snooter.."

Harumi burst out laughing "it was so funny!"

"No it wasn't..." Hoshi flicked her tail

Harumi checked the clock. "It's getting late.." she frowned

"Darn it... what time is that jerks party cause I'm coming with you. I'm not letting random monsters hit on my friend."

"Oh please, I got Kowai to take care of me, spend some time with your boyfriend tomorrow, I'll be fine" she smiled

"He's gonna be hanging out with his family tomorrow and I don't wanna be smothered" Hoshi shuttered

"Go, you need to meet his family somehow" she snickered

Hoshi grumbled "Fine But Come get me if you get harassed."

"I promise I will" Harumi smiled and said bye to Hoshi then looked at Kowai

"Bai" Hoshi slid down the mountain snow

"So who all will be at the party?" She asked him

"I dunno" Kowai sighed

Harumi looked at him "you ok?"

"Yea" Kowai sat down

Harumi sat on his leg and laid down "you sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine." Kowai got slightly annoyed

"Ok ok, calm down. I gonna go, I gotta go buy something to wear tomorrow"

"Alright" Kowai soon fell asleep


	3. Friends?

Harumi was out looking for her dress when she accidentally fell into someone.

Harumi looked up at him and blushed slightly. He is super hot, she thought

"Hey there little missy" takeo looked down

Harumi stuttered "I-um-I'm Sorry!" She finally got out

"It's all good." Takeo smiled

Harumi blushed more and looked away "I-I'll be on my way then..."

"Well alrighty.." takeo kept looking at the self

Harumi walked away and totally got embarrassed and got as red as a tomato

"Hey little missy are you alright? Your face is red..."

Takeo studied her face

"Huh?! Oh ya I'm freat! I mean great!" She smiled

"Well okay.." takeo walked away

Harumi breathes and continued looking for a dress

Hoshi barked "hey harumi!"

"Hey Hoshi!" Harumi smiled

"Hey harumi!" Akumu waves then turned around looking for clothes

"Watcha doing?" Hoshi yipped

"I'm looking for a dress for the party tomorrow!" She smiled and waved back at Akumu "why are y'all here?"

"We're buying dinner for akumus family." Hoshi smiled

"I want chicken" Hoshi drooled

"Hehe your favorite" She smiled and spotted the best dress and ran to it "Hoshi! Look at this dress! It's perfect!" The dress and pretty short but had flowers on the bottom with a low cut and Harumi loved it!

"Nice! Hoshi barked. Everyone in the store heard her barking.

"Keep in down a little." She looked to see if that hot guy was looking at them

"Ok!" Hoshi smiled

Harumi was still looking but didn't see him so she took the dress and tried it on "what do you think Hoshi?"

"Sexy." Hoshi Barked again "oops"

"Oh. My. God. Hoshi!" She blushed from embarrassment and hid her face

Hoshi flopped her ears over her eyes. "Sorry"

Harumi tried to make it back to the fitting room covering her face but ran back into that guy from early and fell on him. Next thing she knew he fell ontop of her and very close.

Hoshi used growl intimidating takeo. He jumped off her.

Harumi blushed madly and got up "I-I'm Sorry. Hoshi clam down..."

Hoshi stood down. Hoshi sat with her tail curled in front of her paws.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this" she smiled softly and put a piece of her hair behind her ear

"Don't call her a dog unless you wanna get bite.. sorry she has a temper and is VERY protective.."

"Yea Don't boop my snooter like that kokoa guy did..." Hoshi grumbled

Harumi giggled and looked at the guy "um.. can I ask what your name is?"

"Takeo"

"Takeo... I like it" she smiled

"Ok well we will be going!" Hoshi pushed harumi out the store

"Wait I haven't paid for the dress or taken it off!" Harumi looked at Hoshi

Hoshi threw a 25$ bill on the counter on the way out. "I know you like that guy." Hoshi Barked

"wut...?" Harumi blushed

"My snooter is never wrong, harumi" Hoshi grinned

"What ever!" Harumi looked away and sighed "it doesn't madder, I never even told him my name..."

"Sadness..." Hoshi drooped "oh well let's gOooOo!"

"Go where?!" Harumi was still in the dress

"To show Kowai you in your Dress obviously!" Hoshi yipped

"Ugh Fine.." she sighed and followed Hoshi

The party

Harumi got dressed and put on some makeup and ran downstairs "I'm ready!" She said to Kowai

"Let's go!!!" Kowai picked up harumi and held her in his palms all the way to kokoas

Kokoa was talking to some other people when Harumi and Kowai came in. "Where do you wanna go? I've never been to a party before. They are all so big like you.. I could get lost.. or worse...killed." She got scared for a moment

Harumi was haveing a panic attack and called Hoshi to come and hang out with her

"Have no fear Hoshi has arrived!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi smiled and helped her up on the table "thank you for coming. Sorry I dragged you away from you meeting Akumus family..."

"Don't be! They were petting me all over." Hoshi shook her fur back to place

"Hehehe" she smiled and sat down talking to Hoshi.

Takeo walked up. "Hey girls"

Harumi looked up and was speechless

"No flirting" Hoshi growled

"Hoshi!" Harumi slapped her softly

Hoshi smacked her tail on the counter

Harumi looked at Takeo and smiled "Sorry shes a bit...annoying right now"

Hoshi barked at Takeo "I will kill you..."

"Ok, let's go somewhere else to talk." Harumi got up and walked away with Takeo

"Sigh... I'm alone at a party." Hoshi walked over and drank some fruit punch

Harumi went outside with Takeo "Sorry about Hoshi. She's a little mean to people she doesn't know" Harumi smiled

"It's fine... I think I might have a way to soften her a bit..." takeo shapeshifted into a dog.

"Holy- your a shapeshifter?!" Harumi smiled widely and watched Takeo

Takeo Barked "Yup!"

"What else can you be?" She watched him in amazement

"Anything" takeo wagged his tail "Let's go soften your friend"

"Hehe ok" Harumi walked with him up to Hoshi "We're Back!"

"Ehh... harumi I think I drank too much fruit punch..." Hoshi flopped over.

"Uhm that's wine" Takeo Barked

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Harumi helped Hoshi up

"Yeh.." Hoshi Barked

"Do I need to send you home?" Harumi was worried

"no!" Hoshi barked sitting up

"Ya, I think you need to go home.. I'll call Akumu" Harumi got her phone out and began to type in the number

"Nuuu... Hoshi fell off the counter and fell asleep

"Hey Akumu, come get your girl friend. She's drunk" Harumi was very embarrassed

"Oh god... I can't I'm with my family. Knowing her and if she's drunk she might attack the kids... sorry." Akumu apologized

"Then what am I going to Do with her?!" Harumi sighed

"I dunno" Akumu shrugged

"Ughhhhhh. Ok bye. Sorry for troubling you, bye" Harumi hung up and grabbed Hoshi "Takeo, can you held me take her home?"

"Sure!" Takeo Barked

"Thank you.." Harumi grabbed Hoshi and stumbled with the weight

"I'll carry her on my back." Takeo put Hoshi on his back and follow harumi

"This is so embarrassing! I'm so sorry. I'll buy you some coffee one day!" Harumi sighed

"It's fine! I'm cool with hanging out with you." Takeo smiled

"Woah I ship it..."

Hoshi barked

Harumi blushed "Go back to sleep Hoshi" Harumi smiled

"But harumi like-" Hoshi was cut off by harumi

"Anyways! When would you like to hang out?" She continued to walk

"Hmm is tomorrow cool? And can I bring kokoa?" Takeo asked

"You hang out with that dork?? But ya sure bring him. I don't think Kowai would want to go and Hoshi will have to bad of a hangover so it'll just be me probably."

"Hoshi comes. I stay with harumi!" Hoshi barks normally

"You will be to hung over doll!" Harumi looked at Hoshi

"No!" Hoshi Barked "I don't even know what that means!"

"Ugh... is it ok if she come?" She asked takeo

"I don't mind" Takeo smiles

"Thx" She smiled back "fine Hoshi, you can come"

"Yay Hoshi protects!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi rolled her eyes "this is my place" she opened the door to let them in

"Correction harumis and Kowais place." Hoshi corrected

Harumi sighed "yup Kowais and my house" she took Hoshi away and put her in the other room

Hoshi Barked

"Go to sleep!" Harumi yelled at Hoshi

"Fine!"'Hoshi pouted

Harumi closed the door and went to find Takeo

Takeo was outside the door

"You can come inside if you want" Harumi smiled

"Ok!" Takeo walked in.

"Umm.. I don't really know what to say.."

"Well it's pretty late so I'll head home.." takeo kissed Harumis paw and walked out the door.

Harumi blushed madly and smiled

"OoOH gET It!" Hoshi howled

"OH MY GOD HOSHI! You are such a stalker!" She smiled and looked at Hoshi

Harumi blushed from embarrassment "SHUT UP HOSHI! And please don't tell Kowai about this.. he might get mad or something.." she sighed

"Your secret is safe with me!" Hoshi howled

Harumi smiled and picked Hoshi up "Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm sleepover!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi sighed "Kowai will not like that but ok"

Hoshi wagged her tail in excitement

Harumi climbed up on Kowais bed, which was 10x her size, and sat down with Hoshi

Hoshi bounced on the bed "boing!" Hoshi yipped

Harumi looked around "There's not much to do her-OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO TELL KOWAI I LEFT!" She jumped up

"I'll take you there! Hop on!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi got on Hoshi and they went to the party

"Were here!" Hoshi Barked grabbing everyone's attention "oops I did it again." Hoshi whispered

Harumi blushed and got off " Stay here, and please, don't make a mess of things. I'll be back" Harumi ran off to find Kowai

Hoshi pouted "Fine.."

"Kowai?!" She tried to look up but was way smaller than the others so it was hard

Kowai was talking with kokoa and takeo in the corner

Harumi spotted him and ran up to him "Kowai! Hey!" She waved but didn't see the others

"Oh hey harumi! Didn't I tell you to stay on the beverage table?" Kowai turned toward her letting her see kokoa and takeo

"Oh ya but-... hi..." she got shy all of a sudden and backed up

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Takeo asked

She nodded and smiled. "yup.. I'm fine..." she blushed slightly at the sight of Takeo

"Alrighty." Takeo smiled

"Hey sweet heart. What did you need?" Kokoa picked Harumi up

Takeo sighed. "You really can be a dork sometimes."

Kokea smiled "I know, it's the charm" he said. Harumi rolled her eyes

Hoshi was getting worried "it wouldn't take so long to talk someone would it?" Hoshi thought

Then she padded over to harumi

Harumi looked at Kowai "Anyways. I'm going to go home with Hoshi. She drank to much"

"Hmm.. okay" Kowai sighed

"What's wrong?" Harumi looked sad that she couldn't stay but she had to take care of her best friend.

"Nothing. Why do you always think I'm upset?" Kowai seemed annoyed.

"Because you are most the time!" Harumi was getting mad with Kowai because he always got annoyed at her for helping him

"Just leave." Kowai snapped

Harumi got scared for a second then yelled at him "FINE!" She stomped off with Hoshi

Hoshi looked back at the 3. "What happened?" Hoshi asked

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Harumi yelled at Hoshi and growled

"E-eh... okay... maybe try not to get on the mind controllers bad side..." Hoshi warned

"Shut up! Let's go...!" She grabbed Hoshis paw and walked out

Hoshi looked at harumi with worry "are you okay?" Hoshi asked flattening her ears expecting harumi to yell again

"...I'm fine..." Harumi started to tear up

"Ya know.. maybe Kowai isn't for you." Hoshi hesitated

"..." Harumi sighed "maybe a sleep over isn't good tonight.. I just.. need to be alone for a while.." She ruffled her hair

Hoshi sighed. "Okay... maybe a sleepover with me at the camp!"

"Maybe another day..." Harumi was starting to get depressed and shy like she used to be

"Ok..." Hoshi sighed and let go of harumis paw at the bottom of the mountain

Harumi ran into the cave and went to her room and cried

Hoshi watched her run off then walked away.

Harumi continued to cry. She then got hungry so she went to look for food

The boulder door moved an Kowai came in. He looked at harumi and grumbled then he walked away to his room

Harumi sighed and tried to get a piece of bread but I was to high up for her to reach

"Go pack your stuff..." Kowai poked his head into the room

"W-What? Why?" She looked at him

"I don't want you here any longer .. I'm not lonely anymore." Kowai stares at her.

"...FINE" she yelled and ran to her room and started packing

Kokoa was talking to Takeo

"Soo... who do you like?.." takeo smirked

"Hmm.. I think that girl with Kowai is kinda cute, what about you?" He looked at sipped his drink

"Hmm. That drunk dog was funny." Takeo waited for Kokea's reaction

Kokea spit his drink out "Wait what..?!" He looked at Takeo in disbelief

Takeo smiled. "She plays hard to get."

"She has a boy friend, you know that right?" Kokoa sighed

"Who?" Takeo looked up a little sad and angry

"I don't know but Harumi told me. And Harumi seems to like you" kokoa replied

"Yea I've noticed..." takeo drank from his cup

"How about her? She's single and cute" Kokoa didn't want a relationship because that meant he would have to stay with the girl

"I dunno I'm just not into her..." Takeo sighed

"Hmm.. I don't know maybe you will find someone else" he shrugged

"... or I can get them to break up..." takeo looked at him

"Dude.. I wouldn't even do that and that's saying a lot" Kokoa warmed

"I don't care what you would or would not do." Takeo scoffed

"You can do it with me though... it will be fun." Takeo elbowed him with a smile

Kokoa sighed "hmmmm... Fine. But it wasn't my idea!" Kokoa grinned

Takeo laughed. "Sure! I'll take full responsibility for breaking them up."

"So where are we going to start?" Kokoa asked

"By finding where they live or camp." Takeo suggested

"How are we going to do that??" Kokoa asked

"By using harumi to tell us! Since she has a thing for me." Takeo smiled

"Bruh... that's kinda mean..." Kokoa was very unsure about all of this

"It's just asking where she camps. No biggie." Takeo started to walk to Kowais place

Kokoa sighed and followed. Harumi packed up the last of her things and left without saying goodbye to Kowai

"Hey harumi!" Takeo called

Harumi was not in the mood "what do you want?" She glared at Takeo

"Well Hoshi left something at the party. So can you tell us where she camps so we can return it?" Takeo smiled

"I'll take it" she held her hand out to take the item Hoshi left

"No it's fine you have enough stuff to carry. In fact do you need a lift?" Takeo faked a smile

"I would very much appreciate that" Harumi smiled

Takeo held out his hand and harumi walked on. Harumi pointed out the way to hoshis camp.

It was a long way away so Harumi fell asleep and Kokoa followed Takeo

Takeo arrived at the camp. "Harumi wake up!" Takeo gently nudged her

Harumi jolted up "w-what?" She looked around

"We're here." Takeo smiled and placed her on the grass

Harumi walked up to Hoshi "Hoshi!"

"Harumi!" Hoshi Barked tackling her.

Harumi smiled and hugged her "Can I stay here for a bit? Kowai kicked me out..." she got a little sad

"Of course!" Hoshi yipped helping harumi up and hugging her back

"Wheres Akumu??" She looked around for him

"Asleep." Hoshi whispered now making less noise like she wasn't barking earlier.

Harumi nodded and quietly unpacked her stuff in another tent

"So why did Kowai kick you out?" Hoshi asked

"Hmm." Hoshi turned to Takeo and Kokoa. "What are you still doing here?" Hoshi Barked

Kokoa looks day Takeo worried. Harumi raises an eyebrow

"We're just returning your scarf, Hoshi!" Takeo held hoshis scarf in his hand

"I guess it fell off last night! Thanks!" Hoshi yipped putting it on

Harumi touched the collar Drew gave her and sighed and mumbled "I miss you.."

Hoshi looked at her. "Maybe you should clear your mind! And don't go into the dark forest." Hoshi warned

Harumi sighed and got up "I'll be back..." she walked away into the forest

Hoshi watched her leave then looked at Takeo and kokoa. "Again why are you still here?" Hoshi rolled her eyes getting slightly annoyed

Kokoa grabbed Takeos arm "let's just leave and do it another time" Harumi was mumbling

"Fine.." takeo whispered. "Bye Hoshi!" Takeo waved then the two walked away

Harumi sighed and saw Kowai sitting on the grass. She growled and tried to get away quietly but tripped on a rock "oww!"

Kowai looked around "who's there?" He growled

Harumi was on the ground holding her ankle in pain. She hissed and looked up at Kowai

Kowai didn't notice harumi. It was dark and the sun was setting.

Harumi mumbled after her breath the There was a bright flash of light and she turned human. She has sprained her ankle and was holding back tears

Kowai saw the flash of light out the corner of his eye. "Harumi?" Kowai said. "Hoshimi?" Kowai growled

"J-Just me" She stuttered and tried to get up but fell and a tear dropped down her face

"Oh it's you.." Kowai mumbled.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"No reason.." she bit her lip out of pain

"Well if it's nothing then I'll be on my way..." Kowai got up

"Wait! I-I can't get up..." she looked away embarrassed

Kowai hesitated. "Why should I help? It's not my problem."

"CAN'T YOU JUST NOT BE A BUTT FOR ONE SECOND?!" She snapped

Kowai didn't respond or look at her. He just walked away.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!" She yelled not think he would hear it

Kowai was too far away to hear her.

She began to cry very loudly

Hoshis ear twitched towards the forest. She heard harumi crying. Hoshi ran into the forest and found harumi "what happened?!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi looked up "my ankle hurts.." harumi cried

"Can you stand?" Hoshi asked

Harumi shook her head. She was way too heavy for Hoshi to pick up since she was a human now.

Hoshi sighed. "Well I guess we're staying here tonight."Hoshi sat down next to harumi

Harumi lad her head in Hoshis lap "I'm sorry I'm such a hassle to deal with.."

"Hah.. it's no problem! You deal with drunk me!" Hoshi laughed

Harumi smiled then looked up the sky "...I miss him..."

Hoshi sighed "He's in a better place... at least you don't have a pokeball." Hoshi smiled

"But if I did none of this would have happened.." Harumi started crying again

"It's Kowais fault to begin with." Hoshi pointed out.

"..." Deep down inside Harumi knew she still had a crush on Kowai even after everything he's done to her and she sighed

Hoshi fell asleep on harumi

Harumi sobbed quietly so that she wouldn't wake up Hoshi

Kokoa walked through the woods to his tree house and saw harumi and Hoshi

Harumi looked up and wiped her tears away

"Why is a cute girl like you sitting and crying in the woods?" Kokoa asked

Harumi got up and gently placed Hoshi down and hobbled to a nearby tree and leaned on it "Why do u care..?"

"Do you not want me to care?"kokoa grumbled

"I don't care!" She shrugged and sighed "What do you want anyways?"

"Nothing i was just walking home..." Kokoa sighed

"Why are you so... bleh?" She asked and looked up at him

"Do you want me to be more monster like instead?" Kokoa smirked

Harumi smiled softly and shrugged "If you want, do whatever"

"Ok fine!" Kokoa Gave an evil grin

Harumi back up a little "W-What are you going to do...?"

"Well you see... my friend likes Hoshi. But Hoshi seems to have a boyfriend... and I think you can tell what we're gonna do." Kokoa chuckled a bit giving into Takeos plan

"Takeo likes Hoshi...?" Harumi looked at Hoshi "What are you going to do?"

"Kill her boyfriend." Kokoa smirked

"WHAT NO THAT WILL CRUSH HER!" She looked at Kokoa and bit her lip "Don't do that!"

"What's stopping us?!" Kokoa growled

"ME!" Harumi growled

"Oh you?!" Kokoa laughed. "Your just a tiny bunny!"

Harumi tried to run to him but her ankle gave out and she dropped to the ground "OW!"

"Hah! Your injured you can't stop us" Kokoa cackled

Harumi began to cry and looked up at Kokoa with puppy dog eyes "please.. don't do this..."

"Look hops, it's nothing personal." Kokoa grinned

"Don't call me Hops!" She yelled

"Hops!" Kokoa teased

"I said DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Harumi threw a big rock at Kokoas face and hit him.

"Ow!" Kokoa growled.

"Now you just made me mad!" Kokoa grabbed harumi

Harumi winced in pain and bite Kokoas hand "Let me go!"

"Fine." Kokoa growled. Kokoa tied harumi to a tree.

"UNTIE ME YOU..." Harumi stopped because she couldn't say the word

"No way hops!" Kokoa smirked teasing her

Harumi growled and cut the rope with her claw and grinned

"Hmph. That's not fair" Kokoa frowned

"Why not?" Harumi got up and stumbled toward Kokoa

"Bingo..." Kokoa smirked grabbing her by her injury. "How does that feel?" Kokoa chuckled

Harumi winced loudly out of pain "Your just like Kowai...A MONSTER!" She hissed

"That's what I am sweetheart." Kokoa grinned

Harumi was kicking and punching Kokoas hand

Kokoa called Takeo. A few minutes later Takeo Walked in the forest. He wandered around till he found Kokoa.

"Takeo..." she growled

"Hey. What's with the attitude?" Takeo asked

Harumi folded her arms "Take a guess..!"

Takeo looked at Kokoa. "You told her didn't you?"

Kokoa nodded "Sorry." He said. Harumi spit on Takeo "I thought you were nice!"

"Don't do that!" Takeo growled

"I just got back from the monster salon"

"Should have thought about that before!" Harumi growled

Hoshi yawned and rolled over. Back facing the three. Everyone froze at her movement.

"Can we go somewhere else so she doesn't wake up?" Harumi suggested

Then hoshi woke up and saw the situation. "Uh..." Hoshi starred

Harumi smiled ""then what happened Takeo?" She said hoping they would play along

"Then Pikachu finally accepted ash as his Pokémon trainer ." Takeo smiled

"Oh, good morning Hoshi!" She smiled and waved

"Morning!" Hoshi yawned stretching

Kokoa put Harumi down and waved "Sup."

The girls turned back into Pokémon as the sun started to rise

Harumi heaped her ankle and grinned at Takeo and Kokoa

"Is your ankle feeling better?" Hoshi barked

Harumi nodded "MUCH better. Thank you for asking" she smiled

Hoshi Barked happily

"Can you stand again?"

Harumi got up and jumped around "Yup!"

"Good! I'm going back to camp to see what Akumu is up to." Akumu yipped

"Ok I'll stay here with these too!" She smiled and waved bye to Hoshi

Hoshi padded away.

Takeo transformed into a dragon

"...THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She yelled and Kokoa copies Takeo and turned into a Dragon

Takeo laughed "yes it is!"

"Another cool thing was that Kokoa knows how to mind control too! He watched the first battle Kowai did with you and hoshi!"

"..." Harumi ran in the direction of Kowais house and prayed he would help

"Get her!" Takeo snarled jumping after her

Kokoa followed Takeo. Harumi jumped into Kowais house "HELP! KOWAI HELP ME!!"

"I told you! I'm not healing you!" Kowai yelled from the other room

Kokoa Broke the door down and Harumi ran To Kowai and hid behind him

"What are you guys doing?" Kowai asked

Kokoa looked at Takeo to answer him and glared at Harumi. Harumi was shaking and hugged onto Kowais hair

"Hey Kowai can you hand her to us?" Takeo smiled

Harumi grabbed Kowai "please..don't.." she started crying

"What do I get out of it?" Kowai asked curious

Kokoa thought for a second "You will never have to see her again?" Harumis heart dropped and she hid more

"You're gonna kill her?" Kowai asked kinda shocked

Kokoa shrugged "It's not like you like her" Harumi dropped to the ground and sobbed.

Kowai picked harumi up and handed her over. "Don't drag me into this. And my advice... she's a good fighter. Don't kill her make her useful." Kowai closed the door in their face.

"I LIKED YOU! YOU..YOU...UGH!" She grabbed the bolder that was Kowais 'door'

"Kokoa, Do your mind control!" Takeo was excited to see how it worked.

Kokoa turned back to normal and tried the mind control. Harumi started screaming out of pain "AHHHHHH!! KOWAI...HELP MEE!!"

"Is it working?" Takeo asked Kokoa

Kokoa tried harder "KOW-..." Harumi stopped struggling and looked at them

Takeo starred in fascination.

Harumi looked at Takeo "What you staring at?!" She growled and flicked his forehead

Takeo snickered. "Bring me hoshis boyfriend." Takeo commanded

"And why would I do for you? What's in it for me?" Harumi rolled her eyes

Takeo looked at Kokoa. "She's Under your control. Go tell her to bring hoshis boyfriend." Takeo said

"Go now." Kokoa said. Harumi huffed and escapes from his grip. She looked at Takeo and blew a raspberry and walked off to go get Akumu

"Kowai was right. She is useful." Takeo snickered

Hoshi was napping in the tent

Kokoa smiled and sat down to wait. Harumi saw Akumu and Tapped his shoulder

"Hm? Oh hey harumi!" Akumu waved

Harumi grinned "Hi, come with me" she grabbed his hand

"!?" Akumu was confused

"Okay..." Akumu walked alongside her

Harumi walked up to Takeo and Kokoa "Here, just like you ordered." Harumi threw Akumu at Takeo

Akumu sat up. "Whats going on?! And what did harumi mean by 'ordered' !?" Akumu panics

Harumi rolled her eyes "Can you just shut up?!" She used a vine to cover Akumus mouth

Akumu was surprised. He took her vine off his mouth. "Harumi?!" Akumu says concerned

Harumi sighed "Can't you just kill him already?" She looked at Akumu and winked.

"Kokoa would you like to do the honors?" Takeo grinned

Kokoa shook his head. He was having trouble keeping Harumi under control. Harumi thumped her foot like a rabbit and got impatient

"Okay i will just keep her under control. If you feel like you're loosing control just grab her." Takeo told him. Takeo turned into a dragon and blew fireballs at Akumu.

He nodded and went to reach Harumi but she dodged and pushed Akumu out of the way

Takeo wrapped harumi in his tail.

Harumi bit his tail for him to drop her and used petal blizzard.

Takeo winced then transformed into a snake and Wrapped around harumi.

Harumi used vine waves and struck Takeo in the eye "let GO OF ME!"

Takeo tightened, not letting go.

"Kokoa! Use your mind control again!"

Kokoa tried again and it worked. She stopped and pushed Takeo off her "Get off you perv!" She looked at him in disgust

"Good work Kokoa." Takeo transformed back to regular

"Let her finish Akumu off.." Takeo grinned

Harumi was bored, so she gladly got up and happily hopped over to Akumu "Hey there!"

"Harumi?!" Akumu placed his hand on her shoulder

Harumi smiled and grabbed his hand and her smiled went to a scary look "Don't. Touch. Me." She threw Akumu at least 5 yards away

"AGH!!" Akumu yelled hitting his hip on a rock, Breaking it. Akumu winced in pain.

Harumi looked at Takeo "Are you just going to stand there or go get him for me?" She pointed at Akumu

"Fine..." takeo grumbled walking over there. He picked up akumu and threw him to harumi. Akumu slid in front of harumi. Akumu groaned in pain

"Oh my god! Are you okay? !" She grabbed Akumu and helped him up

Akumu slumped on her. "I think I broke something." He mumbled

"What did you break?" She looked around on his body

"My hip..." Akumu coughed

Harumi grinned and grabbed Akumus hip and pressed her thump harshly against it

"AGHHHHHHH!!" Akumu screamed in pain

Harumi grinned and was torturing Akumu and even Takeo was getting a little worried for Akumu

Takeo shook away his sympathy. "Use this!" Takeo gave harumi a dagger

Harumi grabbed the dagger and looked at Akumu and went down to his ear and whispered "Say hi to Drew for me"

Akumus eyes widened. "She's gonna kill me!!" Akumu tried rolling over but the pain in his hips made him stay.

Harumi looked at him like he was dumb "What the heck did you think I was gonna do?! Cradle you in my arms and sing to you?!" She rolled her eyes

Akumu winced. "Bye Hoshi..." he whispered waiting for the impact of the dagger

Harumi grinned and raised the dagger up in the air

Akumu shut his eyes tightly.

"Wait... something's missing.." she put the dagger down and got up thinking about what was missing.

Akumu moved his hand trying to reach for the dagger but it was too far.

"AHA! I got it! Takeo, go get Hoshi. She HAS to watch this" Harumi grinned and clapped her hand happily

Takeo grinned then transformed into a dragon flying off to get Hoshi. A few minutes later he returned with a sleeping Hoshi.

Harumi ran over and tapped Hoshi "Hoshi! Wake up!"

Hoshi squinted her eyes then yawned. Hoshi stretched. "Hey harumi." Hoshi yawned

"Hey! Takeo, grab her and make sure she doesn't move." Harumi ordered

"Wait What?!" Hoshi was confused. Takeo did as harumi ordered.

"Harumi what's going on?!" Hoshi Barked struggling

Harumi sighed "Calm down, ok? Just sit there and be quiet" Harumi grabbed the dagger on the ground and stepped on Akumus hand to hear him scream

Hoshi gasped. "harumi!! Don't do it!" Hoshi cried

Harumi grinned and looked at Hoshi "Why not?"

"Because! The real harumi would never even think about doing this!! Your gonna regret it!" Hoshi struggled

Harumi rolled her eyes and walked over to Hoshi and held the dagger up to her neck "I would shut up if u were you" she snapped

Hoshi nodded her ears flat on her head

Harumi smiled and walked over to Akumu and picked him up with one hand and in the other was the dagger

Hoshi turned away not bearing to watch.

"Takeo. Make her watch!" She demanded

Takeo turned her head towards them. Hoshi whimpered

Harumi grinned and was about to plunge the dagger into Akumus heart when she spotted a certain someone watching from afar. "Kowai..." she hissed

"Harumi? Did you snap out of it?" Hoshi whimpered softly

She dropped Akumu and ran towards Kowai with the dagger "DIE KOWAI!"She screamed as see ran towards him

Hoshi stared in shock.

Harumi jumped up all the way up to his head and grinned and made a small cut on his cheek since she was so small she couldn't do much with one small dagger

"Harumi!! Your gonna get yourself killed!" Hoshi cried

Harumi ignored Hoshi and continued

Hoshi whimpered

"You have a death wish today harumi..." Kowai growled

Harumi yelled at him "MAYBE I DO BECAUSE SOMEONE IS TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS TO OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS!"

Kowai stared at her then saw that Akumu started to get up. "Hey! Akumu is getting up!" Kowai pointed. Everyone looked at Akumu struggling to stand

Harumi started crying and slumped down to her knees "Kowai.. why don't you love me back...?" She dropped the dagger and rubbed her eyes

Kowai looked down in shock "l-love?" He stuttered

Harumi nodded and continued to cry.

"Can we talk about this later? If you let Akumu get away this close to completing your mission they will kill you." Kowai looked at harumi concerned

Harumi stopped crying and grabbed the dagger she put it in between her fingers and threw it hitting Akumu in the heart "there..."

"AKUMU!" Hoshi screamed.

Harumi glared at Hoshi "shut HER UP TAKEO!" She was getting very annoyed

Takeo put a muzzle on Hoshi.

Harumi smiled "Thank you!" She saw Akumu barely breathing and walked over to him "Make sure to tell Drew he's dead to me."

Kowai stared at her then to Kokoa. "How long have you controlled her?" Kowai asked

Kokoa was kinda scared "a-along time ago..."

"I stopped..."

"If you control her for over an hour it becomes permanent!" Kowai growled

Kokoa looked worried "Crap!" Harumi grinned and delivered the final blow to Akumu and took the dagger out and saw the blood on it and happily smiled

A tear flew down hoshis face

Harumi looked at Hoshi and ran up to her and hugged her "Hey, your ok!" She grinned

Harumi stroked her hair "It's ok" she tightened her grip harshly and smiled

Hoshi winced And her ears flattened

Harumi let go and threw the dagger in front of Hoshi "Here. Take it." She then walked away and sat on a big rock. "Takeo, let her go and get me some water"

Hoshi landed on her paws as Takeo let her go. Hoshi can't hold daggers cause she walks on all fours. Hoshi instead ran up to Akumu and looked at him.

"Takeo. Water. Now!" She demanded

Takeo came back with a cup of water and handed it to her

Harumi smiled and drank it. "Thank you! What's my next mission?"

Kokoa told harumi Takeos plans

Harumi smiled "I now pronounce Hoshi and Takeo husband and wife!" She then clapped for them

Hoshi looked surprised then shook her head violently 'no'

Harumi glared at her "What was that?" She hissed

Hoshi shook her head again 'no'

Harumi growled and got up "I don't care if you like it or not. It's happening!" She growled and looked at Kowai

"What?" Kowai asked

"Nothing..." she smiled

Kowai shrugged

Kokoa whispered at Kowai "She's cute like this, no?"

"Kinda.." Kowai bit his lip

Harumi was feeling tired so she took a cat nap on a big rock she found

Hoshi tried to pull the muzzle off

Kokoa shook his head "Takeo, control your wife" he teased

Hoshi growled at Kokoa

Kokoa smiled and waved at her

"I think it's cute." Takeo looks at him

"Your so weird" He nagged and looked up "I got to go, is getting dark. Bye guys" he waved

"Bye!" Takeo waved

Kokoa walked away. Harumi was shivering because she was cold

Hoshi walked over and warmed harumi with her fur

Hoshi fell asleep with harumi

Kowai placed harumi down on his bed

Hamari woke up

"I'm gonna try to find you a cure hamari.." kowai said

"No! I like this new me! Do you not?" She cocked her head for an answer

"I do but Hoshi won't be able to live with herself if you stay like this." Kowai replied

"Ughhhh! Why can't she just like me for me..!" She mumbled

"She does which is why she kept you warm yesterday when you were freezing" Kowai said

"How do you know about that?" She growled

"Cause we all saw it" Kowai started going through his bookshelf

Harumi sighed and plopped on the bed and Kowai could hear a muffled scream

"What was that?" Kowai looked around

Harumi looked up and sighed "me..."

"Oh.." Kowai sighed then flipped through a book

Harumi got hungry and her stomach growled loudly

"Here I'll get you some food." Kowai picked her up and took hamari to the kitchen

Takeo and Hoshi 

Takeo laid Hoshi on his bed and sighed

Hoshi curled into a ball and sighed in her sleep

Takeo went into the other room and worked on some papers he had to sign for work

Hoshi opened her eye then saw that Takeo was gone. Hoshi got to her feet and snook to a window . Hoshi opened it and jumped out onto the grass. Takeos house was a wooden cabin in the dark forest

Takeo didn't notice and continued doing papers.

Hoshi ran off to her old campsite. She grabbed akumus pokeballs and summoned everyone. Trevenant tore the muzzle off of her. Hoshi told them the bad news. Trevenant chose to stay with Hoshi and the other Pokémon returned to the wild

Takeo got up to get food and noticed Hoshi was gone

Harumi

Harumi asked to go out and wander around.

"Sure" Kowai said and let harumi outside

Harumi ran around and saw Hoshi "Hey Hoshi!" She waved.

Takeo went to go look for Hoshi

Harumi grinned and saw Trevenant and sighed. "..hey Trevenant..."

Trevenant waved and walked off to find berries

Harumi smiled and spinned Hoshi around "Did Takeo let your out? That was nice of him!" Harumi smiled widely

Hoshi got dizzy. "Yup he totally did!" Hoshi Barked then wobbling over

"Hehehe" Harumi stopped and saw Takeo "Hey Takeo!" She waved. Takeo seemed angry but waved back anyways

Hoshi collapsed on the grass.

Harumi smiled "I found her for you!"

"Thanks harumi." Takeo thanked then walked over to Hoshi

Harumi walked off. Takeo grabbed Hoshi and growled "how dare you run away!"

Hoshi winced then used dark pulse on him. Hoshi ran off into the forest

Takeo growled and ran after her

Hoshi tossed multiple shadow balls at Takeo as she ran.

Takeo sighed and went home. He would ask Harumi tomorrow to bring her to him.

After Hoshi made sure that Takeo went home she came out of the forest and drank some water at the river

Harumi went home and saw Kowai at his desk "Hey"

" hey" Kowai was concentrated on something

"Whatcha doin?" She climbs up onto the desk

"Making a cure for you" Kowai said grabbing harumi

"NUUUUUU" She hissed and tried to run away

"NO! LET ME GO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO MY NORMAL SELF!" She yelled and struggled to get out of his grip

"To bad." Kowai growled and pressed a syringe into her arm

Harumi screamed and went limp "N-no..." she cried

"This Better work I only have enough to make one of these." Kowai places her on the bed

Harumi stopped crying and began to giggle

"Harumi? Did it work?" Kowai looked at her

Harumi looked at Kowai and rolled her eye "Ya! It totally work!" She said sarcastically

Kowai sighed. "I must have added too much of something.." Kowai grumbled

Harumi jumped up onto Kowais head "Hey" she smiled and poked his cheek

Kowai grumbled in annoyance then walked over to the bookshelf. "There has to be something else."

Harumi sighed and got on the bookshelf and pointed to a book "If you really want to get rid of me it's that book.." Her ears flopped down

"I don't want to get rid of you. I'm trying to lift the spell." Kowai looked at the book. Then opened it. "There might be something in here to help actually."

"That's what I just said!" She growled and grabbed the book from him and flipped to the page that had the recipe to lift the spell

Kowai took it and looked at the page.

"I don't have any of these ingredients.." Kowai sighed

"We'll have to go search for them."

Harumi sat down and thought "read me the ingredients"

"A strand of dark Pokémon's fur. Some electrical magic. And fire magic."

"Fur from Hoshi, then we go to the Dark part of the forest and get some magic from the Pokémon there" Harumi looked up at Kowai and sighed

"Good luck getting hoshis fur." Kowai said bookmarking the page.

Harumi rolled her eyes "I'll be back" She got up and went outside to find Hoshi

"Wait.." kowai saidi flipping the page

Harumi stopped "What is it now?" She glared at him

"One of the ingredients is smudged. I think it says... a lapris scale" Kowai studied the ink

"...ok." She has no idea where to find that but she new she would find one

"Try looking in water for a lapris" Kowai informed

"I know!" She growled and ran off to find Hoshi

Hoshi was fixing her hair next to the old camp

"Hey harumi!" Hoshi waved

Harumi grabbed a knife and ran over to Hoshi "Stay still for a second"

Hoshi stared at her in shock then ran up a tree. "Don't kill me!" Hoshi growled

"I'm not going to! I need a piece of your fur!" She jumped up next to Hoshi and grabbed her ear

"Ow! That's my ear!" Hoshi flicked her in the face with her ear

Harumi growled and cut a piece of Hoshis fur off and smiled "Thanks"

"Why do you need my fur?" Hoshi looked at her ear

"None of your business" harumi growled and jumped down

"Wow come steal my fur and don't tell me why!" Hoshi grumbled

"Yup!" harumi walked away and put the piece of fur in her bag she had and headed to the dark forest

Hoshi watched her walk away. "Where is she going?" Hoshi jumped down and followed her

Harumi heard Hoshi and sighed "Come on.." harumi waited for Hoshi to run up to her

"Yay!" Hoshi jumped over.

"Watcha doing?" Hoshi asked

"If you must know I'm gathering stuff for something Kowai wants" harumi answered

"That's nice" Hoshi purred

"Why? Stop doing that" she glared at Hoshi to stop purring

"Cause it's a Change after you killed..." Hoshi looked down

"Ugh shut up about that! He's gone, deal with it!" She growled

"Look! I've been dealing with it a whole lot better than you have with drew!" Hoshi growled then turned

Harumi stopped and looked at Hoshi "how DARE YOU BRING UP DREW!" She grabbed Hoshi by the neck and held her up "ITS NOT MY FAULT DREW OR AKUMU IS GONE!" She growled loudly

"I can bring up drew and I can bring up Akumu if I want! I lost him too! We both lost them!" Hoshi snarled

"..." Harumi grinned "Or it would be a shame to loose you too" she giggled

"You wouldn't dare..." Hoshi grumbled

"You wanna bet?" Her grin grew wider as she started to choke Hoshi

"Agh! H-harumi! s-stop!" Hoshi gasped for air

Harumi began to laughed until she saw Kowai and waved "Hi~" she smiled

"Harumi What are you doing?" Kowai asked

Harumi looked back at Hoshi "Nothing, Nothing. Just getting rid of an annoyance" she said

"By killing your best friend?!" Kowai snapped "there's better ways to deal with annoyance!"

"Oh really? I don't think you can be talking!" Harumi dropped Hoshi and turned to Kowai "YOU KICKED ME OUT FOR NO REASON!" She growled

"Yes at least I didn't KILL YOU!" Kowai snapped

"OF COURSE! YOU WERE GONNA LET TAKEO AND KOKOA KILL ME INSTEAD!" Harumi was getting mad

"I protected you! I was protecting you the whole time! I was watching making sure they didn't kill you!" Kowai snarled.

Hoshi started to crawl away from the situation

Harumi saw Hoshi and stepped on her tail to keep her still "THAT'S BULL CRAP!" She yelled

Hoshi winced.

"I'm the one that suggested better things than killing!" Kowai pointed out

Harumi growled "YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP ME WHEN I GOT HURT" she also pointed out

"Cause I know your tough!" Kowai clenched his fist

"IF IM SO TOUGH WHY DONT YOU TORTURE ME HUH?!" She yelled

"Do you want me to?" Kowai growled

"At least id feel something if you did" she growled and clenched her teeth

Kowai paused. "So what are you saying harumi?!" He hissed

"You always ignore me! You never pay attention! You never LISTEN!!" She screamed

Hoshi covered her ears and winced.

"I am paying attention! I'm trying to help you!" Kowai growled

"Only because you don't like the way I am!!" She growled loudly

"I do! Which is why I'm trying to return you to the REAL way you are!" Kowai pointed at Hoshi

"The real harumi wouldn't do that!"

"I AM THE REAL HARUMI!" She let go of Hoshi and dropped to the ground, sobbing

"No your not your under kokoas spell and I'm trying to fix what I did wrong." Kowai looked at her

"KOKOAS NOT EVEN HERE!" She hissed

"But there are effects. And I'm trying to heal you! So, please... just let me..." Kowai sighed

"You know what...no.. I'm not going to let you!" She screamed and began to run

Hoshi winced and got up. She watched her run off.

"I'm gonna talk to her..." Hoshi shook her tail

"You shouldn't... it will make her more upset." Kowai said

"I can probably talk her into it.." hoshi replies

Kowai sighed "fine but I won't be far"

Hoshi nodded and ran after harumi

Harumi saw Hoshi and growled. She stopped and turned away "GO AWAY!" She screamed

"Harumi! I'm sorry I brought up the touchy subject!" Hoshi yipped

"And Kowai does care! He has that look in his eye. Trust me, my senses aren't wrong..." Hoshi sighed

"Your always wrong! You were wrong about Takeo liking me, that things were gonna change, that we would be ok! Look around Hoshimi! Everything's going wrong!" She yelled

"Doesn't mean it won't be right in the future. I don't like Takeo! You can have him! And we will be okay! You just have to let Kowai help!" Hoshi stepped closer

Harumi growled and raised her hand about to attack Hoshi "Shut up."

Hoshi crouched down. "I won't! We're trying to help! Me and Kowai!" Hoshi yipped

"I won't run away I want to help!"

Harumi growled loudly "CAN'T YOU SEE! YOU CANT HELP ME! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" She attacked Hoshi and pinned her to the ground

"But I can! I can help Kowai help you! But I don't want to hurt you!" Hoshi trembled

"Your going to have to." She raised her claws and swung them down until she got picked up by Kowai "LET ME GO!!"

Hoshi sighed of relief

"Harumi you almost killed her again! She's risking her life for you!" Kowai pointed out

"Then maybe she should leave me alone!" Harumi thrashed around in Kowais grip

"Hoshimi use dark pulse" Kowai commanded

Harumi looked at Hoshi "I dare you!" She screamed

"It's for your own good!" Hoshi gathered her power and used dark Pulse showing harumi all the things that evil harumi did.

Harumi grinned "excitement. Finally" she started giggling and the giggling soon turned into a manic laugh

Hoshi tilted her head in confusion.

"What's happening?" Hoshi Barked

Harumi stopped and gave a death glare to Kowai

Kowai stared at her.

"What are you planning?" Kowai asked

Harumi raised her hand and revealed a dagger in her hand and grinned

Kowai stared at her. "When did you learn that you little devil?"

"Like, 5 minutes ago" she grinned and threw it towards Kowais face

Kowai grabbed it in his hand and tossed it behind him.

"I'm way bigger than you. You think a toothpick size dagger is gonna hurt me."

Harumi grumbled and thought about another plan

"I'll put you down but no attacking Hoshi." Kowai looked at Hoshi

Harumi grinned "ok!" She smiled shadily

Kowai put Hoshi down on a rock.

"I mean it." He said

Harumi stood still for a second then ran towards Hoshi

Hoshi yipped then ran

Harumi chases after her "Haha! Kowai does nothing!" She continued and got closer to Hoshi

Hoshi climbed a tree and lost sight of her. "Shoot..." she mumbled

Harumi was behind Hoshi and tapped her shoulder "Your dead." She smiled

Hoshi jumped and ran down the tree. She looked up at the branch she was on and harumi was gone. "Is this some kind of horror movie?"

Hoshi whispered than ran behind a rock

Harumi got bored so she swung down the tree and looked at Hoshi "your so boring" she sighed

Hoshi growled "and your mean" Hoshi threw a shadow ball at her

Harumi easily dodged it and walked away to go look for something more exciting

"Hmph if she liked her dark memories maybe she will dislike her light memories." Hoshi gathered her power and gave harumi all the memories of them together.

Harumi stopped "w-what..?" She closed her eyes and saw all the memories

"It's working!" Hoshi stared in disbelief

Harumi screamed and dropped to the ground "STOP IT!!"

"No!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi began to cry to make Hoshi feel guilty and stop "Please.. I beg you.. stop it.." she sobbed

"Mmm..." Hoshi stopped and slowly let the memories fade away

Harumi stopped and stayed silent "..." she held her head in pain

Hoshi slowly padded over. "A-are you okay?" Hoshi asked

Harumi grabbed Hoshis neck and held her against a tree "you...you are so dead" she gave Hoshi a death glare

"Y-you lied to me!" Hoshi growled

"I didn't lie I just told a different version of the truth." She began to choke Hoshi

"I-I can't believe.. you w-would turn on me... I-I've s-saved y-you.. S-So... m-many times..." Hoshi gasped

"This time no one can save you. Kowai doesn't even care" Harumi thought Kowai had gone home

Hoshi gave a look above her then passed out.

"Put her down!" A voice growled

Harumi dropped her on the ground and poked her, ignoring the voice

Hoshis pulse was beating.

"Back away from her!" The voice echoed through the forest

Harumi looked at the voice "What do you want?"

It was a Flareon in its battle stance growling at harumi.

"Back away from her, I said!"

"Who are you? Hehe you look too cute to hurt anyone" she got up and walked towards the Flareon

The Flareon used flamethrower and missed just above harumi.

"My name is kasai. And don't call me cute."

Harumi didn't show any emotion and was right in front on Kasai and gave him a death glare

"What's wrong with you?! You show no emotion" kasai searched harumi's face

"You really wanna know?" Harumi sat down next to Kasai

Kasai nodded his head and saw Hoshi on the ground. "Another time!" He growled and ran over to Hoshi

"She's ok, just asleep. I'll fix her up later." She said and laid down

Kasai looked at Hoshi then at harumi. "What did you do?" Kasai came near harumi

"I scared her. What's your relationship with her?" She looked at Kasai and smiled

"Nothing, I protect this part of the forest." Kasai sat next to harumi

"Why should I trust you?... I heard what she said." Kasai looked at harumi

"You shouldn't.." Harumi sighed

"Tell me your worries, my friend." Kasai waited ready to listen

Harumi looked at Kasai and began to laugh "s-Sorry..haha. Ok um. Well if you must know. Im basically under a curse and I have no control over my actions. I get mad easily in this state and I already killed two of my best friends.." Harumi smiled while a tear rolled down her face "I'm a mess, I don't know what to do..."

"Well is that Pokémon over there your friend?" Kasai pointed to Hoshi

"My best friend." She said and burrows her face in her hands

"Good thing I stopped you. Why didn't she attack?" Kasai asked

"I don't know... I should go. I'm sorry for troubling you." Harumi got up and grabbed Hoshi

"May I come?" Kasai asked following harumi

Harumi was confused as to why he wanted to come "Your coming because of Hoshi?" She asked because everyone cared for Hoshi more than herself

"No. I'm coming because of you." Kasai smiled

Harumi was surprised and looked away "Fine..." she swung Hoshi over her shoulder and started walking towards Kowais house

"So what's your name?" Kasai asked

"Why do you wanna know?" She glared at him

"So I can address you correctly." Kasai tilted his head in confusion

"...it's Harumi.." she continued to walk

"Nice what about black and white over here?" Kasai looked at Hoshi

"Hoshimi. Her friends call her Hoshi."

"Both of your names are cute." Kasai smiled

"What type are you guys?" Kasai asked

"I'm a grass type and she's a dark type." Harumi answered with no emotion

"I could have guessed." Kasai shrugged

Harumi knocked on Kowais door. "You ask a lot of questions

"Just trying to get to know you." Kasai looked at the door

Harumi waited for Kowai to answer "KOWAI OPEN UP!" She yelled

Kowai opened the door.

"Oh, harumi. Welcome back" Kowai let them inside

"Shut up. Fix Hoshi." She handed him Hoshi and went to her doll house with Kasai

"Demanding much?" Kowai grumbled and took Hoshi to his desk

Harumi rolled her eyes and let Kasai in her room "..."

"What is this place?" Kasai asked

"My room/house" Harumi looked at Kasai

There was a knock on Kowais door.

"Kowai!!" Takeo yelled

Harumi opened the door "what do you want?"

"Where's hoshimi?" Takeo growled

Kasai walked up "who is that?" Kasai asked

"An annoying person." Harumi answered Kasais question. "She's not here" harumi said with no expression on her face

"I've checked the old camp. She's not there either." Takeo looked mad

"What's your business with her anyways?" Kasai asked

"That's her 'boyfriend'. Look Takeo, go home ok? If she escaped it was probably for a good reason. I would do the same thing"

"Fine But If you see her bring her to me." Takeo growled and left

"I find it hard to believe that's hoshis boyfriend" kasai looked at harumi

"I killed her other one for Takeo because of the curse. He's forcing Hoshi." She looked at Kasai and smiled

"That's awful. What did Hoshi mean by that she saved you, back in the forest?" Kasai asked

"...I don't remember.." she sighed, "What are you still doing here anyways?" Harumi was trying to make Kasai scared of her but it wasn't working

"I'm just making sure everyone is ok. I was wondering if we could be friends." Kasai smiled

"...you wanna be friends with me? Did you not just see what I did the Hoshi and I killed my other friends!" She growled

"I was born to protect. You can't attack me and Hoshi at the same time." Kasai persuades

"Psh. Ya sure. I really think your going to regret this but fine" she huffed

"Yay" kasais tail wagged.

"Hoshis awake!" Kowai said as Hoshi ran into the room.

"Harumi!!" Hoshi jumped

Harumi looked at Hoshi "Hoshi!" She smiled

"How are you feeling?" Hoshi Barked

"Still cursed" she smiled and hugged Hoshi

"You seem to get along fine. Is it an effect of the curse?" Kasai asked

Harumi looked at Kasai "Shut up, u ask to many questions" she growled

"Okay okay." Kasai sat down

"How are you feeling Hoshi?" She sat down

"I'm fine my head kinda hurts. But my fur grew back!" Hoshi smiled at she waved her ear in front of harumi

"Yes yes, I knew it would. I'm going to go talk to Kowai, I'll be right back" Harumi got up and went to Kowais room

"Ok ok." Hoshi yipped

Harumi knocked on Kowais door and came in "Can we talk?"

"Yes! Actually..." Kowai pulled harumi in and closed the door

"I didn't want to say in front of Hoshi but Takeo and Kokoa are planning another attack. I need you to try to stay... getting along with Hoshi." Kowai said

Harumi looked at Kowai "why can't you make them stop? Your bigger than both of them!" She tapped her foot

"Two is better than one. Plus Kokoa has a rare ability. Who knows how much abilities he's gained since the last battle?"

"Ugh! All you talk about is them! Never me!" Harumi got mad

"Again, trying to warn you." Kowai said

Harumi huffed and calmed down "look, I came here to ask you a question.." harumi sighed

"Hm?" Kowai looked at her

Harumi blushed softly and looked away "..are..Are we together, I need to know.."

"Whatever you want..." Kowai sighed

"No! It's not whatever I want, we need to agree on something" Harumi sighed and crossed her arms

"I will never be with you... I want to be with the real harumi." Kowai sighed

Harumi growled "Fine." She walked out muttering

Kowai sighed and started thinking of a way to stop Takeo and Kokoa

Harumi saw Kasai and waved "Hey"

"Hey harumi How was it?" Kasai asked

"It was fine, just perfect" Harumi said sarcastically

"Cool" Hoshi Barked

Harumi smiled and ruffled her hair. She sat down next to Kasai and laid her head on his lap "I'm so tired of everything" she said

"Why? What happened?" Kasai rubbed harumis hair

Harumi sighed "Ehh. I'm just done with this curse and stuff"

"Then why didn't you let Kowai help?" Hoshi Barked

"Because Kowai is annoyingly smart!" She muttered

"I have an idea! What if we go gather the ingredients without Kowai!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi smiled "Good plan!" She said

"Cool let's get going" kasai helped harumi up


	4. Sorry

You guys probably won't miss it, but... I've stopped doing the Pokémon series. Yay... anyways for those who were reading it then I allow you to use your imagination for the rest. Stay sweet ;3


	5. Foe?

"Cool let's get going" kasai helped harumi up

Harumi got up and stretched real quick. "So, where to?"

" you still have all the information for the cure?" Hoshi asked

Harumi nodded and began to walk to the dark forest

"So what do we need?" Kasai asked

"We need some fire and electric power, and a Lapris scale" Harumi said and hummed

"Well we only need electric power and lapris scale" kasai said

Harumi smiled at Kasai and threw a rock at a tree and the tree cracked "oh crap.. whoops" Harumi smiled awkwardly

"Hope it doesn't fall.." Hoshi whispered

"Don't make too much noise"

Harumi nodded "Sorry.." she said

"It's fine" kasai nodded

Harumi saw some electrical movement and pointed to the area "There!"

Kasai tensed. "No! That's shāpu he is murderous" kasai warned

Harumi rolled her eyes "Look, you haven't seen me fight with my curse but I can beat him"

"He's a jolteon. And I trust you can beat him." Kasai smiled

Harumi smiled and walked up to Shāpu and waved "Hi!" Harumi smiled

"Who are you? Better yet... what Pokémon are you? I've never seen you before." Shāpu glared at harumi

Harumi grinned "I'm a...special case. The names Harumi!" She gave Shāpu a scary Death Stare to scare him

"Hey.. your like me... i was mind controlled by this... thing... now it's permanent." Shāpu looked at her.

"Oh! My name is Shāpu."

"Wait. How did u know I'm curse?" She asked

"The look in your eyes.. the evil.." Shāpu moved her hair from in front of her eyes

Harumi growled "Back. Off." She said sternly

Shāpu stepped back then growled

"We could be friends or enemies... we understand each other..." Shāpu offered

Harumi thought for a couple of seconds. "And when I get my curse fixed? Would you still be my friend?" Harumi said

"The curse... can be fixed?" Shāpu sparked

Harumi looked at Shāpu stunned. Then she laughed "How long have u been with the curse?" She asked, still laughing a bit

"3 months now... why? And how long have you?" Shāpu asked

"I don't even know. Anyways I could help you break the curse, if u help me gather the ingredients" she offered

"Sure!" Shāpu nodded

"Harumi what's taking so long?" Hoshi Barked

"Sorry Hoshi! We're coming!" Harumi smiled and grabbed Shāpus hand and walked over to Hoshi and Kasai

"Who's the jolteon?" Hoshi Barked

"His name is Shāpu. He's going to help us"Harumi said

"Shāpu?!" Kasai growled at Shāpu

Harumi gave Kasai a glare "Hey." She said with annoyance

"I'm not here to fight kasai" Shāpu looked at Hoshi.

"Who's that?" Shāpu pointed at Hoshi

"Just introduce yourself. I have to talk to Kasai" she glared at him and pulled him to the side

"Hi" Hoshi barked

Shāpu glared at Hoshi and said "Hey.."

"My names Hoshi." Hoshi yipped holding out her paw to shake

Shāpu sat down and waited for Harumi to come back

"Ok..." Hoshi sighed and fidgeted in the dirt

Harumi sighed and looked up at Kasai "Look Kasai, we kinda need him right now"

"Fine i'll put up with him but im gonna attack at any shady thing he does." Kasai sighed

"Fine." Harumi said and walked back to Shāpu and Hoshi "We're Back!" She smiled

"Cool" Shāpu sparked. "I heard you guys need a lapras scale I know a friend who knows a lapras" Shāpu smiled showing his sharp teeth

Harumi gasped and ran up to him "HOW DO YOU KEEP YOUR TEETH SO SHARP?!" She beamed and smiled, admiring his sharp, pointy teeth

"If you haven't noticed I'm a jolteon have you seen my spiky fur?" Shāpu rolled his eyes

Harumi smiled And patted his head "where can I find him?" Harumi asked

"We have to go to the ice region. His name is kōri. He is a glaceon." Shāpu explained

"Yay! I love the Ice region!" Harumi smiled and got up on Kasais back "Let's go! But I'm going to sleep" she said

"Let's go!" Hoshi smiled

Harumi feel asleep and snored softly

5 hours later...

"Harumi wake up!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi woke up and got down from Kasai "Thx" she said to Kasai. She turned to the side of a tree and poked it. It was totally just ice

"Hey Shāpu!" A voiced jumped down from the tree

Harumi got startled and kicked the branch off from the direction of the force and saw a figure fall "Oh I'm so sorry!" She said and help him up

"Your pretty strong!" The Pokémon jumped up

"My names kōri! I lead the ice region" kōri smirked

Harumi grinned softly and looked at Kōri "Hey! I'm Harumi!" She said

"That must be Hoshi and kasai" kōri pointed at them. Then he snickered using his ice powers freezing kasai to the ground

Harumi couldn't help but laugh a bit "hehe.." she sat down and tapped the ground to a beat in her head

"That's not funny I'm trapped!" Kasai growled. Giving Kōri a death glare.

"Kasai are you okay?" Hoshi looked at him concerned

Harumi rolled her eyes and grabbed a stick and got Kasai out of the ice "Come on, we have a Lapris scale to get" Harumi said

Kasai shook off the snow from his fur.

"Follow me!" Kōri smiled he also had sharp fangs.

Kōri lead them to a frozen river and tapped the ice 3 times.

Part of the river melted and a lapras poked out of the water.

"You have to battle it to earn its scale." Kōri snickered

Harumi smiled and her tail fluttered a little because she was excited.

The lapras used water gun spraying kasai and harumi.

"Great now I'm wet and cold." Kasai shivered

Harumi growled "Don't do that." Harumi said

Kōri used his ice powers freezing kasai and Hoshi to the ground.

"This is a one on one fight!" Kōri snickered in amusement

"Why me?!" She yelled at Shāpu

"Cause this is your cure." Shāpu snickered.

"What type is your black and white friend?" Kōri asked staring at an aggravated hoshi

"Why do u want to know?!" She yelled and walked over to Kōri and grabbed his fur

"Cause I need to know!" Kōri snapped, freezing her to the ground and jumping out of her grip.

"Lapris finish them!" Kōri ordered grinning at harumi.

"We're known as the trapping traitors." Kōri snickered

Harumi grinned and easily broke out of the ice and punched Kōri in the jaw "You need to learn to shut. Up!" She pinned Kōri to the ground and tied him up with vines

Kōri snarled at her then he yelled. A leafeon, espeon, umbreon, and a sylveon, showed up.

"Get them!" Kōri growled struggling to get out of the vines

Harumi looked at the 4 other people then back at Kōri "Really? Four against one? Not fair." She growled

"Exactly" Kōri grinned

The sylveon used her ribbons and wrapped them around harumi starting to choke her.

Harumi looked at Hoshi and Kasai. She used her vines to break the ice that held them captive

Hoshi used her shadow ball and shot it at the sylveon.

"So she's a dark type!~" Kōri grinned

Harumi had completely forgotten about Shāpu and yelled at him "HEY, HELP US!" She screamed and fought the umbreon

Shāpu used his thunderbolt electrocuting harumi.

"Such a shame! You could have been on our team! I'm part of the trapping traitors..." Shāpu snickered

Harumi fell to the ground and growled. Then she thought. "You..You know what. I'm so sick of like.. everyone! Kowai, Kasai, EVERYONE!" She growled

Kasai was fighting off the sylveon.

"Me?" Kasai got hit and fell on the snow.

Hoshi used dark pulse sending majority of the enemies flinching

Harumi walked over to Kasai "Heh, I'm just so done with you." She had no emotion and stepped on Kasais head

"Kasai!" Hoshi Barked then tackled harumi in a pile of snow

Harumi had no emotion and she punched Hoshi off of her "Get off me dog"

"D-did you... just call... me a DOG!?" Hoshi snarled and used shadow ball hitting harumi's arm

Harumi growled and used Petal Blizzard and hid

Hoshi shook her fur trying to calm down.

Harumi stole a dagger from Shāpu and jumped on top of Hoshi

Hoshi growled and used dark pulse showing her the light memories instead of the dark ones.

Everyone else just watched in shock

Harumi growled "Stop it!" She yelled and held her head

"No!" Hoshi snarled

Harumi tried and thought about the dark ones and they showed up, everyone was terrified

Hoshi put in more effort.

Kōri tackled Hoshi into the snow and pinned her. The dark pulse faded away

Harumi was angry and ran towards Hoshi and growled loudly. When she showed the dark pulse, Harumi changed it to when she killed Akumu and Drew. So everyone was scared of her.

Hoshi kicked Kōri in the face and rolled over to the frozen river. She pounced on her feet and dove over harumi.

Kasai used flamethrower and burned Kōri

Harumi growled until she saw Kowai and looked up at him

"Sup." Kowai waved

Everyone looked at him.

"You controlled me!" Shāpu snarled

Harumi looked at Shāpu "He did?! KOWAI! How many people have u permanently controlled?!" She said

"I dunno" Kowai shrugged

"But don't be mad at me be mad at Kokoa and takeo. They made you like this." Kowai pointed behind him and there stood Takeo and Kokoa

Harumi waved slightly "Hey" Harumi said. Kokoa waved back "Hey princess" He said

Hoshi hid behind a pile of snow

"What brings y'all here?" Harumi asked and sat down. She was totally normal now

"Kowai noticed that you three were missing. But where Hoshi?" Takeo looked around

Harumi pointed to a pile of snow and smiled "There" she said

"Don't tell him where I am!" Hoshi whispered yelled

Harumi sighed "You know, now that I think about it, she went to go get us some food. Sorry" Harumi said

"Mm okay.." Takeo grumbled

Harumi turned to Kōri and Shāpu and said "They are bullying me Kowai" she frowned

"Am not!!" Then Kōri iced Kowai entirely

Harumi looked in amazement "Holy, can you teach me how to do that with my vine?!" She looked at Kōri and smiled brightly with puppy dog eye

"If you join us" Kōri smiled showing his fangs

"Ugh Fine" she walked over to Kōri and smiled

"Sweet! Even if the curse is lifted your still part of the team" Shāpu smiled

Hoshi and kasai stared in shock

Harumi smiled "Yay?" She said confusedly. She looked at Hoshi and Kasai "Wa-You really thought I wouldn't?" Harumi said

Hoshi nodded

And kasai was speech

Harumi rolled her eyes and walked over to Kasai. She smiled and kissed his cheek

Kasai fainted. And Hoshi cringed, she dug her head in the snow.

"If harumi is going Then so am I." Hoshi Barked

Harumi rolled her eyes "No, your staying here" she growled

Hoshi pouted then looked serious.

"I don't want to be your enemy"

"And you don't have to" Harumi said in the same serious tone

"Fine..." Hoshi sighed then flopped on the ground.

Harumi looked at Kōri "What now?"

"We find your cure." Kōri smiled

"Do we have to?" Harumi pouted

"We're perfectly fine not having you cured but Shāpu wants to be cured" sylveon pointed at Shāpu

"Oh, I can help him" Harumi went over to the Lapris and cut a few scales off

The Lapris didn't care then slid back under the water.

Harumi stuffed them into her bag and smiled "Done now we just need to get some fire magic from Kasai" Harumi said

"No!" Kasai frowned

"He's even worse without the curse." Kasai crossed his arms refusing

"Please? I'll give you another kiss" Harumi offered

"No!" Kasai turned

Harumi got close to him and have him puppy dog eyes "Pleaseeee...?" She frowned

"Fine but keep him under control. And hoshis on my side!" Kasai walked over ready to use his powers

Harumi smiled "Yay! Thx!" Got a jar and opened it

Kasai used flamethrower and the aurora of the power went into the jar.

Harumi smiled and closed the jar and stuffed it in her bag "Love you~" she teased

Kasai blushes then walked over to Hoshi.

Hoshi tensed at the fact that they have all the ingredients

Harumi smiled and walked over to Kōri

"Ok I have Shāpus aura." Kōri gave it to harumi.

Harumi smiled and mixed them all together and it turned I to a drink. Harumi gave it to Shāpu and said "Drink this"

Shāpu took it and drank it. Shāpu screamed and collapsed. He got up.

"I'm healed! He jumped and hugged harumi."

Harumi smiled and hugged back "Your welcome"

Shāpu looked at kasai.

"Now that everything is normal... then we can attack!" Shāpu grinned

"But I'm tired!" Harumi yelled "Cant we do it next week?" She pleaded

"We can do it tomorrow." Kōri promised then he walked over to harumi.

"Shāpu hates kasai.. he wants to eliminate him as soon as possible. And it's possible that he can catch your dark type friend.." Kōri whispered

Harumi shrugged "Why does he hate Kasai so much?" She asked

"Bad history is my guess... he never told any of us and he keeps it a secret." Kōri said

"I'll go ask" Harumi said and smiled

Shāpu was talking to umbreon, leafeon, espeon, and sylveon about the next plan

Harumi yapped Shāpus shoulder "Hey, can we talk??" Harumi asked

Shāpu turned around.

"Depends on the topic."

"You and Kasai.." she said and asked with puppy dogs eyes

"No." Shāpu snapped

"Why not?!" Harumi snapped back

"Cause I said so!" Shāpu walked away

Harumi growled and walked over to Kasai "Stupid Shāpu.." she mumbled

"What happened?" Kasai turned from Hoshi to harumi

Harumi sat down and laid her head in Kasais lap "Why does he hate u so much?" Harumi asked

"Well... I accidentally killed his parents" kasai sighed

"Accidentally?" Harumi snickered

"Yea..." kasai sighed

"I don't like to talk about it.." kasai got up and walked away

"Wait! I was kidding!" Harumi chased after him "We can y'all about something else

"You should go to your gang... they kill traitors.." kasai looked back

Harumi rolled her eyes and finally kissed Kasai "I'll see you later" she smiled

Kasai blushed.

"Wait harumi!" Hoshi Barked d

Harumi looked at Hoshi "Ya?" She said

Hoshi ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you." Hoshi whispered

Harumi smiled and hugged back "Me too. Call me whenever, ok?"

"I don't have a phone though" Hoshi smiled joking.

"I'll howl for you." Hoshi winked

Harumi smiled "Sounds like a plan" Harumi waved bye and went with them

Hoshi waved back

"I don't have a phone though" Hoshi smiled joking.

"I'll howl for you." Hoshi winked

Harumi nodded "See you later!" She smiled and walked off with the boys

Hoshi sighed

"I can't believe things turned out like this."

Harumi sighed "Hey guys, what happens if my curse gets broken? Would yall still like me? I mean, u don't even know how I'm like with out the curse.." Harumi asked

"Yes! Of course. But if you betray us..." Kōris voice trailed off

Harumi rolled her eyes "what counts as betraying?"

"Disobedience. Lying, attacking own teammates, exposing secrets and joining another team" Kōri listed

"What? I can't join another team?!" Harumi got slightly annoyed

"No. You can't you've made the decision." Kōri glared at her

Harumi frowned shrugged "Eh I can still talk to them." Harumi mumbled

The 7 of them arrived at the base.

"Here we are!" Kōri pointed to a clearing in the forest with logs surrounding a camp fire and a giant tree hollowed out into a house

Harumi raised an eye brow. It was quite small from the outside. She smiled awkwardly "Yay?" She said

"It's a giant house on the inside." Umbreon explained

Harumi nodded and walked in. She looked around and her tail twitched

"Follow me." Kōri walked up the stairs and went into leafeon room. "You can stay here for now since your a grass type."

"But isn't this leafeons room?" Harumi asked

"There's always a spare bed in every room for newcomers" Kōri smiled showing his fangs

"But I don't wanna stay with her..." Harumi complained and frowned

"Fine you can stay in the fire room." Kōri lead her to a dark room with lava lamps and red lights

Harumi ran to the lava lamps and looked at them in amazement. "Woah..."

"Heh." Kōri chuckled then walked away to join the planning with Shāpu

Harumi grinned and saw a window, she went over and opened it

Shāpu saw Kōri walk down.

"How did she like it?" Shāpu asked

Kōri smiled "She liked the Fire room" Harumi opened the window and an alarm went off

"Are you sure about that?" Shāpu sighed.

Shāpu pounced outside and saw harumi.

"You can't open the window! The alarm will go off. You just have to walk outside for fresh air." Shāpu assumed

Harumi sighed and closed the door "but it's hot out side.." she said and frowned

Shāpu rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"Let's discuss our battle plan everyone then we shall get some rest!" Shāpu announced

Harumi wasn't tired so she stayed in her room and watched the lava lamp

A few hours later everyone went to bed. Shāpu popped his head in harumis room.

"Don't open the window at night. Since were asleep I enable a shock to anything that's opened" Shāpu warned them left

Harumi nodded. Harumi searched in her bag and looked at the cure for the curse. She thought about it for a while

There was a tap on harumis window

Harumi put it up and looked at the window

Hoshi waved and smiled

Harumi smiled. She went out her room to go see Hoshi

Hoshi jumped on a nearby tree then hopped to the ground waiting for harumi

Harumi saw Kōri at a table and waved "Hey, I'm gonna go out for a bit" she said

"Sure." Kōri smiled

Harumi walked out side and yelled "Hey!" She smiled but Kōri heard her say hey but she didn't know

Kōri looked out the window and saw Hoshi hugging harumi

"Hai!" Hoshi hugged harumi

"How are they treating you?"

Harumi smiled "Eh, they don't really talk much. Kinda boring" she said and hugged Hoshi back

"That's nice. Should be relaxing." Hoshi purred

"Wish I could do that. Kasai is keeping me awake for planning." Hoshi yawned

Harumi smiled and laid her head on Hoshis lap. "I miss Kasai. How is he?"

"He is getting paranoid.. he doesn't know when you guys will attack." Hoshi sighed

Kōri listened to their conversation

Harumi shrugged "Me neither. And if prefer to not hurt y'all but ya know, curse and all that fun stuff" Harumi smiled

"Yea I hate attacking you too and I'm sorry for getting mad when you called me a dog.. it hits a nerve I guess" Hoshi apologized

Harumi smiled "It's Fine, I'm sorry for calling u a dog" Harumi yawned

Hoshi nodded. "So what you thinking about?" Hoshi asked

Harumi shrugged. "I don't really know, I just want to get rid of the curse but I'm scared no one would like me. Kasai, Kōri, Shāpu, I fear I would only get in there way when I turn back to my normal self.." Harumi began tearing up. "S-Sorry... I know you don't want to hear any of thing"

Harumi sighed and got up "I should go to bed, love you. Good night" Harumi hugged Hoshi and then went inside the house

Kōri was waiting for harumi inside.

"What was that?" Kōri asked tapping his foot

Harumi looked at Kōri "What was what?" She asked and started to go to her room

"Nah Uh!" Kōri threw an icicle in front of her.

"Why were you with your dark type friend?" Kōri watched Hoshi walk away.

"Or should I go ask her myself?" Kōri started to form another icicle

Harumi rolled her eyes and looked at Kōri "When did u become such a stalker?" She teased

"Since you yelled 'hey!' Outside probably waking everyone in the house." Kori showed his fangs as he finished forming the icicle

"Ok ok sorry, geez.. She just wanted to talk, so we talked. You said I could go out, I asked permission!" She growled

"You weren't planning anything were you?" Kōri asked

Harumi shook her head "Nope" Harumi said

"Fine." Kōri smashed the icicle in his paw crushing it into snow. "Before you go... what's your friends name?" Kōri asked curious

"Why do u want to know? Do u have a crush on her?" She growled at the thought

"I don't know. I have a soft spot for dark types... there mysterious." Kōri sighed.

"Just tell me her name." Kōri looked annoyed now

"...No, good night" Harumi walked to her room and closed the door

Kōri growled. Then he watched hoshi disappear into the forest.

Kōri sighed then walked to the ice room and went to bed

In the morning

Harumi was snoring softly and had fallen out of bed

Shāpu walked in and woke her up.

"Wake yo we have plans!~" Shāpu shook her

Harumi jolted awake and hit her head on his "ah! Ow.." Harumi rubbed her forehead

"Ow.." Shāpu sparked

Shāpu shook it off and helped harumi up.

"Come on we need you today." Shāpu smiled exposing his fangs

Harumi got up and stretched "What for?" She asked

"Leafeon is sick today..." Shāpu sighed then grabbed harumis hand and left the house with the others

Harumi wasn't even really awake and followed while rubbing her eyes and fixing her hair

"Ah good morning!" Kōri smiled

"So we're gonna start in the center of the forest. We're gonna freeze the river, dragging kasais attention. Then using harumi she can break the ice causing kasai to fall down.

It probably won't kill him but it's gonna be funny to watch." Kōri snickered

"And why am I here instead of sleeping?" She asked and sat down

"To break the ice." Kōri started to walk to the center of the forest with the gang

"Plus you can see your friend" Kōri sighed

Harumi followed Kōri and smiled. She was so excited to meet Kasai again

Hoshi was in the center of the forest gathering wood and food

Harumi was talking to Kōri about something "When should I break the ice?" Harumi asked

"Once kasai gets in deep enough" Kōri looked around

"Hey harumi!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi looked at Hoshi and waved "Hey! What you doing here?" Harumi started to walk up to Hoshi

"I'm just gathering wood and food. Apparently it's fall. I can barley tell but I think kasai likes to hibernate." Hoshi shrugged

"I think he just likes to sleep." Hoshi joked

Harumi smiled "Where is he??" She asked worried

"He's gathering food near the river." Hoshi said

Harumi nodded "I'm gonna go talk with him real quick" Harumi walked over to the River and snuck up behind Kasai and hugged him "hey!" She smiled

Kasai jumped.

"Gosh! You scared me." Kasai caught his breath

Harumi laughed "That's what I was going for!" She snickered

Kasai smiled he turned towards the river to get a drink.

Harumi looked around saw Kōri

Kōri nodded pleased. Then he froze the river.

Kasai was confused

"Did winter start early?" Kasai tapped it

Harumi sighed "Sorry Kasai, it's orders.." she then used her vines and broke the ice that was under Kasai

"What?" Kasai was confused and concerned then he splashed in the water.

Harumi looked at Kōri and sighed

Hoshi padded over then Kōri and the rest of the gang came out.

"What happened?" Hoshi Barked

Harumi went to help Kasai out of the water but slipped and fell in with Kasai. She swam up and looked at Kasai, she burst out laughing

Hoshi chuckled then helped harumi out. "What are you guys doing?" Hoshi looked at Shāpu and Kōri

Harumi helped Kasai out and shook off the water and looked at Kōri

"We're here to battle." Kōri looked at harumi

Harumi looked mad "You said we were just poking fun"

"Before but now I changed my mind. Well Shāpu did." Kōri looked at Shāpu

Harumi sighed and went to sit under tree to not get involved

Kōri walked over to her.

"Why did you get defensive when you asked if I like your friend?" Kōri asked

Harumi shrugged "I don't know.." but she was just really jealous. Everyone either liked or was in love with Hoshi and it kinda angered her sometimes

"You jelly?" Kōri snickered joking around

Harumi yelled "NO IM JUST-UGH NEVER MIND!" She got up and stormed off

"Dang." Kōri sighed then walked over to the gang.

Takeo and Kokoa walked over angry

Kokoa growled and looked at Kōri "WHAT THE HECK DID U DO TO THE PRINCESS?!" He yelled

Kōri looked confused.

"There's a princess here?" Kōri looked around

Harumi saw Kokoa and ran to him "Hey! Hey, Kokoa, I'm ok! It's fine" Harumi said

Kokoa looked at her and calmed down "Hey princess! How are u?" Kokoa asked and picked Harumi up

"Where's Hoshi? That's all I'm concerned about. She's been gone for way to long." Takeo growled

"She's fine, I saw her yesterday." Harumi smiled and waved to Takeo

Takeo growled. "Next time you see her do whatever you have to do to bring her to me. I'll pay you." Takeo offered

Harumi rolled her eyes "if u were nicer to her she would come back!" She said

Takeo looked shocked.

"You think so?" Takeo asked

Harumi nodded "I know so" she smiled pointed to Hoshi "Go try" she winked and smiled

Hoshi sat down waiting.

"Hoshi? Will you please come back?" Takeo asked

Harumi looked at Kōri and smiled softly "Hey princess" Kokoa said

"No" Hoshi smiled then walked away

Harumi looked at Kokoa "Why do you call me princess?"

(U be Kokoa for a sec

"Cause you are one." Kokoa winked

Harumi blushed and realized Kōri was there. "Oh um, this is Kokoa!" She smiled

"We already met." Kōri said

Takeo was mad

"It didn't work! I give up on Hoshi but I don't regret anything I did." Takeo growled then walked away

Harumi was confused "did y'all?" She asked

"Yea He was with Kowai when he mind controled Shāpu" Kōri growled

"He's the reason I'm so... Me?" Harumi said and shrugged.

"I guess." Kōri looked at Shāpu he was mad

"But Shāpu, I cured you! So stop being so mad and grumpy!"

"Still the memory haunts me." Shāpu scoffed

Harumi snickered "meh" she said yawned

"Let's go" Kōri sighed then started to walk away with the gang

"Cmon harumi"

Harumi waved bye and walked up to Kōri and hummed

"So who do you like?" Kōri asked

Harumi looked at him "what?" She asked making sure she heard right

"Who do you like?" Kori asked spacing between each word

Harumi blushed and shrugged "uh... I.. I don't really know.." Harumi said

Kōri sighed "that's no fun." Kōri grinned showing his fangs

"What about you? Who do u like?" Harumi's tail twitched and stopped to look around

"I think I like your friend." Kōri sighed.

"Hey Look We're here!" Kōri smiled then walked in

Harumi laughed "eh good luck trying to get with her" She snickered

Kōri looked back at her then rolled his eyes

Harumi went to her room and got into a swimsuit. She grabbed a towel and headed to Shāpus room and knocked

Shāpu opened the door. The door shocked harumi. Shāpu opened it.

"Sorry!"

Harumi smiled and her hair was a little zapped up but it didn't hurt her "it's fine, want to go swim with me?" She pleaded

Shāpu thought for a second.

"Sure but we have to bring the whole gang. There are no favorites here." Shāpu smiled

"Ughhhhh noooo, please, just me and you, I already asked Kōri and he said I had to take A person with me" Harumi gave Shāpu puppy dog eyes

"Fine.." Shāpu walked out

Harumi smiled "Yay, thank you~~" she happily hummed

Takeo and Kokoa were talking at kokoas house.

"What am I gonna do about Hoshi?" Takeo groaned

Kokoa shrugged "Just give up dude, she HATES you"

"I can't!" Takeo pouted

Kokoa sighed and thought about Harumi "Why don't you like Harumi? She's a complete princess!" He smiled

"I dunno why are you trying to make me like harumi?" Takeo looked at him

"I'm not, I'm just saying, she's perfect!" Kokoa smiled

"Because you controlled her..." Takeo thought out loud

Kokoa sighed "After YOU told me to!"

"Yea! Can you control Hoshi?!" Takeo pleaded

Kokoa thought "Ugh Fine!" He sighed "But first, sleep"

"Okay!" Takeo grinned then left to go to bed

Harumi looked at the hot spring "I found it a couple days ago!" She smiled

"Woah.." Shāpu stared at it

"Why didn't you bring Hoshi isn't she your BFF? Why me?" Shāpu asked

"Kōri won't let me hang out with Hoshi for a bit because he says she makes me 'soft'.." she shrugged "plus he told me to bring you, so there's that too"

"Oh." Shāpu sighed then he grinned at harumi showing his fangs

Harumi grabbed Shāpus hand and pushed him into the spring and laughed

Shāpu laughed then grabbed her leg pulling her in.

Harumi screamed and fell in. She didn't come up for a while

"Harumi?" Shāpu called then he dove under the water searching for her

Harumi was swimming towards an underwater cave she found. She went in and swam up for air

Shāpu came back up and saw her

"Don't scare me like that!" Shāpu jolted slightly electrocuting harumi

Harumi gasped and smiled in pain "heh..Sorry" Harumi got out and looked around the cave "It's so dark in here.." she said

"Yea." Shāpu jolted making a glow.

"Bam light" Shāpu smiled

"I have an easier way" Harumi put her hand on the ground and made very pretty and romantic flowers that glowed very brightly

"Cool" Shāpu looked at them

Harumi hummed and looked around

Shāpu glanced around and saw a light. "Look Over there!" Shāpu pointed to a cave on the side where a fiery light came from

Harumi followed Shāpu and smiled

Shāpu looked inside it and saw kasai.

Kasai stared at him awkwardly

"Hi?" He waved and smiled nervously

Harumi ran up to Kasai "hey!" She hugged him

"What are you guys doing down here?" Kasai asked

"Uh, we were just..." Harumi looked at Shāpu for help

"We're exploring." Shāpu explained then asked "what are you doing here?"

"Well you see me and Hoshi found out that Takeo and Kokoa are trying to control her. So we came down here." Kasai said

"Where's Hoshi? She's gone I see" Harumi smiled and kissed Kasais cheek "I missed you!"

Kasai blushed madly

Shāpu got kinda jealous.

" Hoshi is getting wood and I'm keeping the fire lit" kasai explained

"I see" Harumi sat down by the fire "come sit Shāpu!" She tapped the ground next to her

"Fine." Shāpu sat down

Hoshi ran down out of breath

Harumi looked at Hoshi "Hey Hosh!" She smiled

"H-hey!" Hoshi Barked then she gathered her breath.

"Takeo outside cave." Hoshi Barked d

"Oh... I guess we have to stay here for tonight.." Harumi shrugged and looked at Shāpu and Kasai

Hoshi peeked outside the cave and saw Takeo and Kokoa talking.

"Their gonna try it again soon." Hoshi said

"If they succeed I don't wanna hurt you guys." Hoshi looked concerned

"Hmmm.. Fine. Let's go, come on guys. Hoshi stay here just in case" Harumi walked up and hugged Hoshi "I love you, see you soon" she said

Hoshi hugged back

"See ya" Hoshi smiled

Harumi swam back up to the surface and saw Shāpu and Kasai behind her

"Do you think she will be ok?" Kasai looked back

Harumi nodded "definitely but she just has to fight it. She's stronger than me so she probably can fight it" Harumi sighed and punched a tree, breaking it off the stump

"Dang" Shāpu awed

"Are you sure she's stronger? Your powers are pretty cool." Shāpu looked at her in amusement

"I'm just stronger in strength, she has mental strength" Harumi shocked her head and grand around and looked at Shāpu

Hoshi swam back up

"Hi guys!" Hoshi Barked

"You made it out?" Harumi hugged her and smiled

Hoshi smiled then bit her shoulder

Harumi sighed and lifted Hoshi off the ground "ughhhh I don't have time to deal with this!" She growled

Hoshi got mad

"Put me down!" Hoshi growled

"Calm down pip squeak!" Harumi had to think so she was throwing Hoshi up and down in the air with one hand

Hoshi blew a shadow ball at harumi then she walked off

Harumi brushed it off and sighed "dang it..." Harumi Pinochet the edge of her nose

Hoshi growled at her

Harumi growled back but louder

Hoshi used growl intimidating everyone

Harumi rolled her eyes "Go away Hoshi!" Harumi yelled

Hoshi smiled then walked away

Harumi looked at Shāpu and picked up a rock. It was a big rock. She threw it in the air and kicked it to pieces. She had no emotion

"What's the matter with you?" Shāpu asked

Harumi looked at Shāpu and laid her head on his shoulders and screamed into his chest and totally forgot about Kasai

Kasai got jealous.

"What's wrong with Hoshi?"

"She's being controlled. Ugh she is so annoying when she gets like that!" She said but it was mumbled Bc her head was still in Shāpus chest

"Oh.." kasai looked at the way Hoshi went. "I'm going after her." Kasai looked at harumi

Harumi grabbed Kasai "Don't. She'll rip you to pieces. Look at my shoulder" Harumi shoulder where Hoshi bit her was bleeding but instead of red blood it was black.

"Fine.." kasai grumbled

Harumi gathered up some herbs and mixed them up. She rubbed it on her wound and sighed

"Let's go." Shāpu walked towards home

Harumi followed him and soon became dizzy and stopped for a minute

"You Okay?" Shāpu looked back at her

Harumi looked at Shāpu and nodded "Ya...ya I'm fine." She continued to walk

Shāpu shrugged and continued walking

Harumi looked at Kasai and then blacked out

Kasai ran to her.

"Shāpu!" Kasai called

Shāpu looked behind him and ran towards them.

"What happened?!" Shāpu checked her pulse

"She blacked out." Kasai explained

"From What?" Shāpu asked

"Probably the wound." Kasai sighed

Shāpu Put harumi on his back.

"I'll talk to you later." Shāpu walked away

"Harumi?" Shāpu shook her

"Should I try another spark, Kōri?" Shāpu asked

Harumi jolted up "Where am I?" Harumi looked around

"In your room." Kōri said

Harumi held her head "Ugh, what happened?" Harumi asked

"I dunno. After Hoshi bit you, You blacked out" Shāpu explained

Harumi's eyes widened "Crap!" She got up and stumbled over to her bag

"What is it?" Kōri asked

"Whatever u do, don't let Hoshi near you. She has a type of dark poison in her saliva, or something." Harumi said and mixed up some more herbs

"Cool" Kōri Sadi

Shāpu looked at him

"Idiot." He sighed

Harumi threw a jar at Kōris head "Hold this" She said and emptied her bag out

Kōri caught it

"What are you doing?" Kōri asked

"I'm going to go look for herbs and I need a certain type of water, hand me the jar and some chips" she said and got up

Kōri gave her the jar.

Shāpu ran downstairs to get the chips

Harumi put the jar in her bag and waited for Shāpu for the chips

Shāpu ran up the stairs with a few bags of chips.

"Didn't know what type you like." Shāpu smiled then handed them to her

Harumi smiled back "Thank you, I'll be back!" Harumi opened the door to go out to look for the things she needed

"Can I Come?" Kōri asked

Harumi thought for a moment "Can you pick me up?" Harumi asked

"Sure." Kōri smiled

Harumi nodded "Fine, come on" Harumi walked out the door and went into the woods

Kōri followed

"Lead the way!"

Harumi looked up and saw a leaf she needed to get "Come pick me up" She said

Kōri lifted harumi up

Harumi jumped off of Kōris hand and caught herself on a branch. She grabbed a few leaves and jumped down "Thx"

"No problem. By the way.. why did Hoshi bite you?" Kōri asked

"She's now cursed, I'm making a drink that gets rid of her powers for a day" Harumi said and stuffed the leaves in her bag and got out some chips, she began to eat them

"Why for a day?" Kōri asked

"That's just the limit on how long the drink is active, I'll just give it to her everyday" Harumi grabbed some flowers and herbs on her way to fairy lake

"What happens if you run out?" Kori helped

"I collect more." She said and they finally arrived at the fairy lake

"Okay." Kōri said

"What else do we need?"

"Just some fairy blood and lake water" Harumi got some water and put it in a small jar

"Fairy blood?" Kōri repeated

"Can I get it?" Kōri grinned showing his fangs

"Sure" Harumi sat down and started to mix everything together

"Where do we find fairy blood?" Kōri asked

"Easy, kill a few fairy's" Harumi said and smiled

"Where do we find fairies?" Kōri asked

"They should just be flying around, this is fairy lake"

"Cool." Kōri watched her stir

Harumi saw a fairy and caught it with one hand

"Yay! Do we make a wish?" Kōri laughed

Harumi rolled her eyes and crushed the fairy. She put it into the mix and it became a drink

Kōri watched in curiosity.

Harumi put it in a jar and looked at Kōri "You have a question or something?"

"No it's just cool to watch." Kōri smiled showing his fangs

Harumi put it in her bag and got up "That's it for now, anything you wanna get or do while we are out?"

"Nah. Are we gonna go find Hoshi?" Kōri asked

Harumi nodded "But I think you should go home, she's too dangerous for u" she suggested

"I'm just saying, I don't want you to get hurt" Harumi sighed

"I won't get hurt." Kōri promise d

Harumi nodded "Fine" Harumi started yelling to get Hoshis attention

Hoshi peered behind a rock then threw a shadow ball at them. Hoshi pounced to another hiding spot while the dust blocked their view

Harumi coughed "Found her" Harumi used petal blizzard to make the dust go away

Hoshi couldn't be seen. She used dark pulse on Kōri making him flinch. Dark memories surrounded him.

Harumi smiled softly and watched the memories

Hoshi snook behind Kōri and bit him

Hoshi glared at harumi and grinned evilly. Hoshi pounced into a tree

Harumi brought out the drink "You look like you need something to drink. Here's some soda" Harumi handed it to Hoshi

Hoshi stuck her head out of the tree she was stalking in.

"Soda?" Hoshi said confused

"What's that?" Hoshi tilted her head

"Oh my god Hoshi, you don't know what soda is?! Here try it, it's really good. I'll have some if you don't believe me" Harumi smiled

Hoshi studied the drink then jumped down and padded over to it.

She cautiously walked to it

"Is it poisoned?" Hoshi asked

Harumi shook her head and drank some "See? It's fine. It's super good actually" Harumi wasn't lying

The dark pulse faded away and Kōri could move again. He watched next to harumi.

Hoshi picked up the cup and sniffed it.

"It smells bad." Hoshi kinda growled at it

"Ya, but it taste delicious! It's like strawberry banana smoothie but the texture is more watery" Harumi smiled

Harumi Licked the edge of the cup. Then took a sip of it

"Good right?! I made it myself" Harumi was a little proud of it and smiled

Hoshi smiled.

"It is good. I feel dizzy." Hoshi held her head

Harumi shrugged "It shouldn't, I even had some and I'm fine. Hmm" she thought and walked over to Hoshi "Maybe it's just a first reaction to my drink, it'll get better, I promise"

Hoshi glared at her.

"It's a cure isn't it." Hoshi growled

Harumi shook her head "Again I had some and I'm still cursed!" Harumi sighed "I have to go, I'll give you some more tomorrow! Bye!!" Harumi smiled and walked away with Kōri

Hoshi watched them walk away. Kōri

Looked back at Hoshi before he became out of sight. Hoshi jumped into the trees.

Harumi hummed "You could maybe ask her out but Takeo would kill you" Harumi shrugged

"Takeo? Pfft he can't touch me." Kōri snickered.

"I'm pretty sure she would choose me over Takeo any day."

"Probably" Harumi tried to use her power but it would work since she drank the drink

"Did Hoshi bite me?!" Kōri realized the bite on his shoulders

Harumi looked at it and rubbed some herbs on it

Kōri made an icicle and wrapped it around the bite.

"Will I black out?" Kōri asked nervously

"Hmm no, it's a shallow bite, mine was very deep" Harumi smiled

"Good... did she take pity on me?" Kōri grinned

"Probably, and if she did I feel offended" Harumi joked

Kōri chuckled. "So what did that drink do? Or was it really soda?" Kōri asked

"It was the drink, it just took her powers away and unfortunately mine too" Harumi sighed

"Oh. Well how long? Cause I'll have to keep someone with you till it wears off" Kōri looked at her

"48 hours" Harumi sighed

"Oh. Well who do you want to keep you company?" Kōri looked at the clouds

Harumi shrugged "Kasai or Shāpu, I don't really care" Harumi said

"Okay I'll get Shāpu to keep you company." Kōri snickered

Harumi looked at Shāpu "Why'd you snicker that?!" She blushed softly

"Secrets." Kōri grinned

Harumi flinched Kōri "What secrets" Harumi pleaded

Kōri got close to harumi's ear

"Shāpu like you." He whispered

Harumi turned into a Tomato "NO HE DOESN'T!!"

Kōri snickered

"He told me personally. But you didn't hear it from me."

Harumi nodded "Fine but ugh now it's going to be awkward with himmmm" Harumi sighed

"You wanted to know." Kōri grinned and shrugged

Harumi yawned "Fair enough, I'm going to bed as soon as we get home"

"Fine with me but Shāpu is gonna be sleeping in the spare in your room." Kōri smiled

Harumi sighed "Whyyy?"

"You know why." Kōri looked at the tree house

"We're here! Tell Shāpu the news and that it was my orders." Kōri said

"What?! You tell him!" Harumi growled

"Nope you go!" Kōri got serious

Harumi growled "Fine!" Harumi walked into Shāpus room

Kōri watched her leave then looked at the bite

Harumi sat on Shāpus bed "Kōri says you have to sleep in my room tonight" Harumi said

Shāpu blushed then shook his head

"Why?" Shāpu tried to play it off

Harumi shrugged "He just said to do it because it's his orders" Harumi sighed

"Okay." Shāpu agreed

Harumi went to her room and played with the lava lamp

Shāpu followed and went to the spare bed. "So how did it go?"

"She drank it and is fine" Harumi tackled Shāpu and grinned

Shāpu madly blushed but he couldn't hide it.

"W-What are you doing?" He stammered

Harumi laid on him "I'm tired" Harumi huffed

Shāpus whole face turned as red as a tomato. Shāpu laid there hoping nobody would come into the room

Harumi soon fell asleep in Shāpus arms and snored lightly

Shāpu smiled and fell asleep

Harumi accidentally slapped Shāpu in the face while being asleep

Shāpu woke up

"Ouch." Shāpu groaned

Shāpu realized what was happening again and rolled off the bed.

Shāpu snuck out of the room but made a big creak in the floor

Harumi woke up and threw a dagger very close to Shāpus face

Shāpu froze in fear.

"Uh... harumi?"

Harumi opened her eyes and sighed, "It's just you.."

"Yea..." Shāpu sighed of relief

"Sorry" Harumi apologized and pulled Shāpu close "Your just going to leave me?" She pouted

"Yea... I was gonna make breakfast.. it's my turn this morning." Shāpu said

Harumi sighed "I'll come help" she smiled

"Oh. Ok!"

Shāpu lead harumi downstairs

"What do you wanna make?"

Harumi shrugged "Pancakes?? I'm good at baking!" Harumi smiled

"Sure!" Shāpu smiled.

Kōri ran downstairs.

"Sylveon has spotted Hoshi coming this way!" Kōri said with a little bit of excitement in his tone

Harumi rolled her eyes "She's power less so go talk to her" Harumi said

"Ok" Kōri walked outside with harumi and Shāpu

Harumi just stood there and was bored

Hoshi walked beside Kōri and the others inside.

"Homy." Hoshi Barked

Harumi shrugged "Shāpu, wanna go somewhere fun!?" She whispered

"Sure. But didn't last time we did that something bad happened like Hoshi being taken over?" Shāpu whispered

Harumi shrugged "She's with Kōri now" Harumi smiled, grabbed Shāpus hand and leading him outside

"Where are we going?" Asked a startled Shāpu

Harumi shrugged "Somewhere fun!" Harumi smiled

"Ok!" Shāpu followed he softly blushed

Soon Harumi stopped at a beautiful waterfall with a big lake and lots of pretty flowers and trees

"Woah.." Shāpu stared at the scenery

Harumi smiled and jumped into the water

Shāpu sat down next to the pool she jumped in.

Harumi came the surface and looked at Shāpu "Are you coming in?" Harumi asked

"N-no." Shāpu sighed.

"I can't I'll probably electrocute you in the water."

"That doesn't madder, you've done it before and I'm fine" Harumi smiled

Shāpu smiled and put his paw in the water. Shāpu hesitated and looked at harumi to see if she was ok

Harumi was fine. She smiled and pulled Shāpu in and smiled at him underwater. Her hair was out of her face and her eye color was an emerald Green with some silver

Shāpu stared into her eyes. He blushed softly. Shāpu moved the rest of her hair from her eyes like he did when they first met.

Harumi blushed and soon resurfaced and gasped for air. She looked at Shāpu then looked away

Shāpu grinned then kissed her.

Harumi blushed madly and her eyes went wide

Shāpu blushed. Then broke the kiss. He swam back and looked at her shock

Harumi was speechless. She didn't know what to do and just stood there in the water

Shāpu laughed.

"Your reaction is priceless!" Shāpu winked at her

Harumi snapped out of it "Whatever!" Harumi blushed and swam back under water to look at the coral reefs

Shāpu started to climb out of the pool:

Harumi grabbed a sand dollar and brought it to Shāpu. It was in a shape of a heart which was very rare

Shāpu sat on the grass and looked at the sand dollar. He madly blushed.

"It's cute... not as cute as you though." Shāpu smiled

Harumi blushed and rolled her eyes "Whatever.." Harumi put her arms on the side and looked at Shāpu

Shāpu stared at the waterfall in awe

Harumi smiled and got out. She started to run up the hill to the top of the water fall

Shāpu watched her.

"Be careful!"

Shāpu yelled

Harumi waved and then stepped to the edge of the hill where the waterfall was

Shāpu felt uneasy

"Don't hit the rocks on the way down!" Shāpu Warner

Harumi smiled "I won't!" She jumped off the did a flip then put her hands in a shape of a heart before she hit the water

Shāpu stared at her then blushed. When she came back up Shāpu was clapping and whistling

Harumi laughed "Your such a dork!" She swam over to him

Shāpu winked.

"I know." Shāpu smiled exposing his fangs

Harumi got out and sat next to Shāpu.

Shāpu stared at her

"Want another one?" Shāpu grinned

"Another what?" Harumi asked while twisting the water out of her hair

"A kiss." Shāpu looked at her

Harumi blushed "You don't ask people that.. you. You know.." Harumi stammered

"Well I'm not like other people.." Shāpu smiled

Harumi laid her head on Shāpus shoulder and closed her eyes "This is nice.." she whispered

Shāpu blushed and watched the sunset

Harumi opened her eyes and hummed a soft melody

Shāpu listened then the stars came out. It was pitch black. A twig snapped. Shāpu twisted his head and saw a glint of glowing white eyes before they disappeared.

"Harumi... something is here.." Shāpu warned looking around desperately for the eyes

Harumi got up and pulled out a dagger. She looked around and was ready to attack

"Ah your armed..." the anonymous voice said

Harumi looked at the direction of the voice "Who's there?" Harumi asked

"I'm offended harumi... you don't remember me?.." the voice chuckled

Harumi thought for a second and still didn't know who it was "Who are you?" Harumi squinted her eyes

The figure ran through the bushes behind them making the leafs rustle. The voice chuckled.

"Take a wild guess..."

Harumi studied the movements and lowered her dagger "Haha Hoshi, come out now" Harumi said a little annoyed

"Good guess." Hoshi walked out of the bushes. There was blood running from her mouth and she had sharper claws with blood on them.

"W-What did you do...?" Harumi looked terrified

"Are you scared harumi?.." hoshis eyes had no sparkle in them like there used to be.

"I got into a fight..." Hoshi giggled creepily

Harumi growled "With Who Hoshimi..?" Harumi raised the dagger again

Hoshi giggled. "I finally got rid of that annoyance..." Hoshi grinned

"Takeo is dead..."

Harumi took a step back "You..You killed him? By your self? I'm kinda impressed" Harumi hated Takeo so she didn't really care

"Yes..he didn't put up much of a fight though..." Hoshi sighed

"Kinda disappointing." Hoshi looked at Shāpu then snickered

"Have you guys kissed yet?... no don't tell me! I already know..."

Harumi blushed "What do you want Hoshimi?" Harumi blocked Shāpu from Hoshis

"Just wanted to chat..." Hoshi grinned. Her teeth were sharp like Shāpus and Kōris. "How's your gang doing?.." Hoshi asked

Harumi shrugged "Good I guess, wanna sit down?" Harumi asked and smiled

Hoshi sat on a rock.

"Sure."

"So how's Kasai?" Harumi asked and sat down next to Hoshi

"I don't know.. thought he was with you guys..." Hoshi looked at her and frowned

Harumi sighed "He probably just went to think for a while.." Harumi hugged Hoshi "I missed you"

Hoshi flinched uneasy.

"What are you doing?" Hoshi looked at her

"It's called a hug, it's a way to show affection" Harumi smiled

"I-..." hoshi thought.

"I don't need your affection.." Hoshi slightly growled struggling out of harumi's grip

Harumi grinned and didn't let go. She injected a shot into Hoshi neck that made her pass out for a whole day. Harumi let go of her and looked at Shāpu "Sorry!" She apologized

Hoshi passed out.

Shāpu stared in shock. He shook his head. "Good job"

Harumi grabbed Hoshi "Sorry Hoshi" She said then threw Hoshi far away from Her and Shāpu "Shell be fine by the way" Harumi said and smiled

Shāpu looked at Hoshi.

"I think she'll get mad at you when she wakes up."

"She won't remember anything so she won't" Harumi sighed "Should we head home or no?" Harumi asked

"Yea we should. Who knows how many bad friends she made. There's no way she fought Takeo by herself." Shāpu pointed out

"True, let's go" Harumi held Shāpus hand and walked home with him

Shāpu blushed and walked home with her.

Harumi hummed and smiled slightly

"We're here." Shāpu lead harumi inside and out her to bed. Then he went downstairs to talk with Kōri.

Shāpu looked at Kōri "Hey" Shāpu smiled

"Hey! How did your date go?" Kōri teased

"Good! I.. I kissed her!" Shāpu blushed and hid his face

"Ooh~ who kissed first?" Kōri grinned

"Me..." Shāpu grinned "You should have seen her face!" Shāpu snickered

Kōri laughed. "So anything else happen?" Kori asked

Shāpu hesitated "Nope, we swam and that was it" Shāpu smiled

"You swam? Eh~~" Kōri laughed

"Did you shock her?"

"Only once but she didn't mind! She so perfect" Shāpu blushed

"Good... I wish me and Hoshi could be that way.." Kōri sighed

"Ya...sure" Shāpu yawned "I'm gonna go take a nap, do I still have to be with Hoshi since she doesn't have her powers back yet?" Shāpu asked

"No it's fine." Kōri said

"Unless you want to.." kori teased

Shāpu grinned "Maybe I will" Shāpu went to Harumis room

"Ok!" Kōri walked outside and looked at the stars.

Something came behind him and hit him on the head making a big noise and knocking him out.

Harumi was in her room changing.

Shāpu heard the noise and ran downstairs. The front door was open and the living room was a mess.

"Something was in here..." Shāpu looked around and saw claw marks on the wooden floor. They came from outside. Some of Kōris fur was on the ground.

Shāpu searched the whole house. After that he realized that Kōri was kidnapped

Harumi was done and walked out the door, she saw Shāpu and walked over to him "Hey!" Harumi smiled

"Kōris been kidnapped." Shāpu immediately said.

Shāpu was uneasy

"Do you think Hoshi has something to do with this?" Shāpu shivered

"Hoshi is still asleep, it had to be one of her friends" Harumi thought

"What if she takes the rest of our gang too?.." Shāpu was filled with horror.

Shāpu laughed darkly

"Ah... she's getting to me..." Shāpu looked at his paws

"I'm such a fool..." Shāpu said depressing things and horrible things about himself

"How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. Would ending myself end my pain?..."

Harumi rolled her eyes and slapped Shāpu in the face "None of this was your fault so stop. I can track down Kōri. You keep this place under lock down until I come back, ok?" Harumi had a stern and serious face

Shāpu snapped out of it.

"That must be one of her friends power.. to put you in despair." Shāpu said.

"Be careful.."

Harumi kissed Shāpus cheek "I will, you be careful too" Harumi said and packed her bag with herbs and daggers

Shāpu blushed then gathered the rest of the gang. Sylveon and umbreon guarded the front. Leafeon on the right of the house and vaporeon on the left

Harumi left and sniffed out Kōri

Something snook behind harumi and whispered in her ear.

"So your the famous harumi..." the voice chuckled and disappeared from behind her

Harumi grinned slightly and kept walking. She secretly had a dagger and she hummed

"Hoshi talks about you all the time.." the voice echoed

"Good or bad thing?" Harumi asked and smiled

"She talks about how friendly you are... but... I don't see it..."

The shadow used shadow sneak attacking harumi from behind

Harumi growled and fell to the floor "You know.. I am unless you make me mad" she growled

"Hah! You don't even know me..." the voice snickered

"Then let's get to know each other" Harumi stood up and help her hand out "I'm Harumi"

"My names yūrei. But I won't shake your hand." The voice echoed

"Why not?" Harumi frowned and put her hand down

"Cause I'm not that type... speaking of type what type of Pokémon are you?.." the shadow studied her

"I think grass?? But I'm not really sure" Harumi shrugged

"I'm a ghost type Pokémon. I'm a mismagius"

"I don't know what that is but can I see you??" Harumi looked around

"Yes I just stay in the shadows." Yūrei said and flew into the light

Harumi looked at him and smiled "Hi! You look cute" Harumi booped his nose and smiled

Yūrei growled

"Why aren't you concerned about your ice friend?"

"Who? Oh oh Kōri.. I don't know" Harumi shrugged and continued walking towards Kōris smell

Yūrei followed behind her in the shadows so she couldn't see her

"So what do you do? Are you Hoshis friend now? Part of her gang or..??" Harumi hummed

"Yes I'm friends with hoshimi... she's our leader... speaking of I haven't seen her lately. Last time I saw her sh said she was gonna go sneak up on you..." Yūrei paused

"What did you do?" Yūrei hissed

Harumi grinned "She's just..sleeping" she put the work sleeping in air quotes. She smiled

"Your lying... tell me where she is!" Yūrei snarled

"I'm not lying, and I don't know where she is" Harumi shrugged

"She better return to us by tomorrow's sunset..." Yūrei threatened

"I can't guarantee anything, like I said, I don't know where she is" Harumi opened a door that reveled Kōri. She smiled

"I see you found Kōri.." Yūrei sighed.

"But before you can go home..." Yūrei used astonish on harumi

"You have to battle us."

Yurei grinned

"Can we do it another time?" Harumi asked and grabbed Kōri "I promise I'll come back to fight y'all, ok?" Harumi walked off and hummed

"Look, its about 6pm and I gotta get home for dinner so please?" Harumi glared at Yūrei

Yūrei growled. "No!" And used confuse ray on harumi

Harumi had taken a shot that made her immortal to powers so she wasn't effected and she threw a dagger at Yūrei and hit her in the side. She grinned "Welp I got to get going, this was fun! See you around!" Harumi walked off

Yūrei chuckled.

"Honey... I'm a ghost type..." Yūrei used shock wave on harumi.

"I can keep attacking you... even if your immune Kōri may not..." Yūrei and tentō follows

Harumi growled "Look, I can't fight you even if I wanted to!" Harumi growled

Yūrei grinned. "Then come fight..."

"I CANT!" Harumi was annoyed and growled

"Why not?" Tentō asked

"...it's embarrassing.." Harumi said softly

"You don't have powers? Is that it..." Yūrei snickered

Harumi looked at Yūrei "I do, I just can't use them right now!" Harumi growled

"Ok honey..." Yūrei disappeared into the shadows with tentō.

While harumi was walking.

Yūrei and tentō appeared behind harumi and knocked her out.

Harumi fell to the ground but wasn't knocked out yet. She reached for her bag

Tentō grabbed her bad before she could get to it and made it disappear.

Yūrei used telekinesis and raised harumi in the air. Yūrei stared choking her till she passed out.

Harumi went limp and dropped Kōri

Yūrei held harumi in her telekinesis power no longer chocking her. Yūrei held her right in her power.

Tentō grabbed Kōri and they flew off to their base

Harumi woke up and looked around "Hello?"

Yūrei appeared.

"Morning sweetheart." Yūrei grinned

"Where am I??" Harumi asked still tired from being knocked out

"In our basement" Yūrei answered

"Don't try escaping... we're always watching... oh and you won't believe who Tentō found last night!" Yūrei smirked

"Who?" Harumi looked beside her

"Hoshi.. oh and if your looking for Kōri he is over there." Yūrei pointed across the room to Kōri asleep still."

Harumi started to giggle "You guys are going to kill me aren't you?" Harumi looked at Yūrei and had a crazy look on her face. It kinda scared Yūrei a bit

Yūrei paused... "no..."

"That was very hesitant" Harumi had already got out of her restraints and stood up

Yūrei held harumi in telekinesis.

"If you don't cooperate your friend dies... Hoshi isn't how she used to be... she has little sympathy..."

"Only for me. I'm her best friend! She couldn't kill me even if the tried and that's why she's weak!" Harumi had gotten her powers back so she used petal Blizzard

Yūrei flew back. She threw harumi into the wall. The wall cracked but didn't break. Yūrei picked harumi back up with her telekinesis and threw her again.

Harumi started to giggle and gave Yūrei a death glare

Yūrei chuckled.

Hoshi walked in

"Yūrei..." Hoshi stared at her

Harumi looked at Hoshi and waved "Hey Hoshi!" Harumi smiled

Hoshi stared at her.

Then paused

"How are you likening you stay? Sorry if Yūrei is being an idiot"

Harumi laughed "It's good, and she's fine. She's fun to play with!" Harumi walked over to Hoshi and smiled

Hoshi took a step back.

"Don't do that... 'hug' thing again.." Hoshi warned

Harumi laughed "Got it, I won't" Harumi grabbed her bag "Hoshi I have to go, Shāpu is probably worried sick. Do u mind if I take Kōri with me?" Harumi asked

"Yes I do... and you can't leave!" Hoshi sat in front of the door. Tentō flew in through the wall

"Why not?" Harumi frowned

"Because you have to stay here. Kowai and Kokoa are mad at me for killing Takeo and there out for you to!" Hoshi looked serious.

"They want to kill us both..."

"Why me?! I didn't do anything!" Harumi yelled at Hoshi

"Don't yell at me" Hoshi growled

"They want to end the drama once and for all. And Kowai is going back to his rare Pokémon collection habits again!" Hoshi informed

"I don't care! Your the one who did this so your the one whos gonna fix it!" Harumi growled

Hoshi growled then calmed down.

"Fine... have it your way... I'm not saving you anymore..." Hoshi looked at Yūrei. Yūrei nodded and teleported behind harumi grabbing her and Kōri and teleporting out into a random part of the woods. Yūrei placed them down, Yūrei gave a deadly glare at harumi then faded away

Harumi sighed and started to walk home

Kōri woke up

"What happened?"

Kōri rubbed the back of his head

"Nothing, we need to get home soon." Harumi growled and kept on walking

Kōri walked behind her.

"Did something bad happen?" Kōri asked

"No nothing, just come on" Harumi was constantly looking around for Kowai

"Okay..." Kōri followed behind her

Harumi opened the door for Kōri and closed it behind her "Shāpu! We're back!" Harumi smiled

Shāpu ran downstairs.

"Oh my gosh!! I thought I lost you! You were gone for 3 days!" Shāpu hugged harumi

Harumi hugged Shāpu back and smiled "Did you doubt my promise?" Harumi smiled

"No but I was worried." Shāpu smiled

"Ok! Lovebirds!! Tell me what happened!" Kōri demanded

Harumi held Shāpus hand and looked at Kōri. She waited for Shāpu to explain

"Well you see... you got kidnapped.. I don't know who though. Harumi May know more than me." Shāpu looked at harumi

Harumi didn't want to talk about it yet but forced herself to "this ghost type named Yūrei Kidnapped you. And Kowai and Kokoa are looking for me and Hoshi. They want Hoshi dead because she killed Takeo but Kowai wants to capture me for his rare collection of Pokémon again" Harumi looked at the ground

Kōri and Shāpu were speechless.

"Hoshi killed Takeo?!" Kōri was shocked. "Cool!"

"I won't let Kowai get you." Shāpu said

Harumi smiled weakly at Shāpu "There's Nothing you can do.. he could just control me and force me to hurt you or just go with him.." Harumi began to cry and hugged Shāpu

"How can he control you? Aren't you already controlled?" Shāpu asked hugging harumi

Harumi nodded "But I'm being controlled by Kokoa, not Kowai so he can do whatever he pleases to me.." Harumi said

Tentō appeared

"Hello harumi!" Tentō smiled

Harumi looked at Tentō "Hey.." Harumi let go of Shāpu "Do you need me for something?" Harumi asked

"No.. just wanted to let you know that hoshis offer still stands." Tentō said

Harumi was confused "What offer?" Harumi asked

"Oh dear.. did Hoshi not tell you?... well I'll tell you. Hoshi would like to join forces against the monsters

Protect each other." Tentō explained

Harumi looked at Kōri to see what he wanted to do

"I don't mind. And Shāpu just wants to keep you safe.. so it's up to you." Kōri said

Harumi thought for a second "f...Fine" Harumi looked at Tentō and gave a fake smile

"I'll inform Hoshi."

Tentō disappeared

Harumi walked to her room and sat on her bed. She stared blankly at the ceiling

Tentō appeared with Hoshi in harumi's room. Yūrei appeared in harumi's room soon after

Harumi sighed "Hey..."

Hoshi barked "hi"

"What do you want? Kōri is in the living room if you want to see him" Harumi pointed towards Kōri

Hoshi sighed and walked out into the living room.

Kōri hugged Hoshi as soon as he saw her.

Harumi looked at Tentō and waved "Hi"

"Hi again." Tentō smiled

Hoshi rolled her eyes and let Kōri hug her

Harumi got up and went to Shāpus room and knocked

Shāpu opened the door.

"Yess?" Shāpu asked

"Can I come in...?" Harumi's eyes were pink and puff from crying

"Sure" Shāpu let harumi in

Harumi sat on the bed and sighed

Shāpu looked out the window.

"Are you okay?" S

Harumi walked up and hugged Shāpu from the back "I'm...fine. Just a little frustrated and confused.." Harumi set her head on Shāpus back

Shāpu turned around.

"Get under the bed... hurry!"

Harumi hid under the bed and whispered "What's going on?!"

"Kowai... don't make a sound" Shāpu whispered then he informed the others.

Soon later Hoshi and her gang joined harumi under the bed.

Hoshi smiled kindly at harumi.

Harumi glared at Hoshi and whispered "This is your fault!"

"And I'm going to fix it! But now is my priority to help you be safe... besides I can't control my self!" Hoshi whispered

Harumi rolled her eyes and looked out from under the bed

The house shook and everything fell off the walls. Harumi could see out the window that Kowai had picked up the tree they were living in.

Harumi got mad and thought for a second. She turned to Shāpu and kissed him

Hoshi stared in shock.

"Dang." Hoshi joked

Then Kowai took the tree and ripped the top of it off leaving no roof.

"Stay still!" Hoshi whispered

Harumi was scared to move so she didn't break the kiss

"Harumi I know your here! And if you don't show yourself I'll have to make you!" Kowai threatened

"If your hiding then that means Hoshi told you about us... so Hoshi must be here too..." Kowai searched the house

Hoshi looked at harumi

"Do not let him know your here." She whispered

Harumi nodded and looked at Shāpu

Kowai started to move things around in all the rooms.

First ice

Fire

Grass

Water

Fairy

Dark

Then electric

He moved everything around till he got to the bed

Harumi looked at Tentō and mouthed "Teleport us!!"

Tentō grabbed onto Shāpu, harumi, and Kōri. While Yūrei grabbed onto hoshi and everyone else. They teleported to hoshis place. Which was a cave with a dark purple carpet and some couches

"What is this place?" Harumi asked and was holding Shāpus hand

"My place." Hoshi walked over to a couch and sat down. "There's not that much room since it's just us three." Hoshi explained

Harumi nodded and sighed. "I'm gonna go check out side" Harumi walked out side and sat on a rock

"Careful our place is not that far from yours!" Hoshi called

Harumi nodded "Got it" she closed the door and sighed

Kowai threw down the tree house leaving it destroyed. Kowai wandered through the forest

Harumi decided to go for a walk and she was far from the house in a few minutes

Kowai came by hoshis place but thought nothing of it He was more interested in harumi

Harumi hummed and climes a tree

Kowai stood still and thought. He heard a faint humming and went to it quietly

Harumi was braiding her hair and singing

Kowai saw harumi braiding her hair.

Kowai grinned and picked up harumi from behind

Harumi gasped and looked behind her "Put me down!"

"No way sweetie! You can either come along willingly or I can just control you. Which will it be?" Kowai grinned

Harumi hugged and crossed her arms "Where are you taking me?"

"That's not your business...but I'll tell you if you tell me where Hoshi is." Kowai offered

Harumi rolled her eyes "I honestly could care less where I go. To you I'm just a pawn!" She growled

"That's true." Kowai smiled trying to annoy her

"Tell me where Hoshi is." He growled

"Never." Harumi grinned

Kowai growled then walked over to hoshis base. He didn't know it was hoshis base though.

"Is this is?" Kowai searched for emotion in her eyes

Harumi had no emotion and grinned "Ya Ya, that it right there!" Harumi said sarcastically

"Fine." Kowai said an knelt down to the door.

Kowai tapped it.

Harumi watched without emotion and yawned

Tentō opened the door and saw harumi.

"Oh my god..." Tentō gasped

"Hi, we were wondering if Hoshi was here" Harumi asked Hoping Tentō would get that she was acting

Tentō glared at Kowai.

"If I answer your question you let harumi go." Tentō said

"Of course" Kowai grinned and smiled. Harumi sighed "Your an idiot Tentō.."

"Hoshi isn't here." Tentō faked a smile

Harumi smiled "Do you know where she is?" Harumi asked, still acting

"Hmm she's at the river down by the old campsite" Tentō pointed to drew and Akumus old campsite

Harumi sighed and a sudden pain in her chest hit her and she winced

"Harumi? Are you okay?" Tentō flew up to her

Harumi nodded and held her chest. "I'm fine.." she remembered Akumu and Drew and it hurt her

Kowai grabbed Tentō.

"Ghost pokemon are rare." Kowai looked at Tentō.

Tentō gave him a death glare.

Kowai started to make his way home

Harumi hummed and tapped Kowais hand on beat to a song in her head

Kowai didn't seem to care when he reached his house he put harumi in a cage in his room and But Tentō in a special cage so he couldn't teleport out.

Harumi sighed"Back to being caged up..." she sat down

Kowai left to go look for Hoshi

Harumi got out a dagger and used it to break the lock. She didn't really feel like leaving, she just didn't like being caged up

"Toss That over here!" Tentō called

Harumi looked at Tentōand threw it at the lock and it broke

"Thanks now let's get out of here!" Tentō teleported to harumi

Harumi shook we head "no. I'm going to stay" Harumi looked at Tentō

"Why?!" Tentō looked confused

"He's just going to get me again! You have no idea how strong he is! He made me kill over 5 people and I almost killed Hoshi for him!" Harumi yelled at Tentō

Tentō paused. "Hoshi swore to protect you and me and Yūrei swore to protect you from Hoshi...Hoshi will never forgive herself..." Tentō said

"Just leave without me! I'm fine here, your not!" Harumi growled

Tentō hesitated

"I will come back for you"

"Don't." Harumi said

"I will... and that's a promise." Tentō smiled then disappeared

Harumi sighed and chimes up to Kowais bed

Kowai came back to rest when he noticed harumi and tentō missing

Harumi looked up at Kowai "I'm here!"

Kowai looked at harumi.

"Why are you down there?"

"I don't like cages, you know this" Harumi sat up

Kowai sighed "fine.."

Harumi smiled "So what are you going to do to me?@

Kowai paused. "Can you sing to me?"

"Why?" Harumi asked

"Cause I said so." Kowai growled then he went over and laid in his bed

Harumi frowned and started singing a sweet melody

A few minutes later Kowai fell asleep

Harumi stopped and crawled onto his stomach and fell asleep

When harumi woke up Kowai was gone and at least 3 other Pokémon were in cages

Harumi looked at them "Hi." Harumi waved

The first Pokémon asked "can you help us out?"

"Umm..Depends." Harumi smiled awkwardly

"Please!" Another pleases

Harumi sighed "F-Fine but I'll get in trouble.." Harumi sighed and grabbed a dagger from her bag

"Thank You so much!" The third one said

"Your welcome" Harumi smiled and hopped down from the bed. She broke the locks and smiled "There you go.." Harumi then thought about what Kowai would do to her and started tearing up

"I have teleporting magic. Would u come with us?" The 2nd pokemon offered

Harumi looked at them and shook her head, "Someone has to stay here, but thank you for the offer. You better hurry" Harumi smiled

The Pokémon nodded and teleported away

Harumi sighed and went to take a shower

Harumi stopped out and got dressed. She went to the window seal and looked out the window

Harumi saw Kowai and Kokoa talking to a lucario

Harumi walked outside to see what was going on. She waved "Hey"

Kowai was talking to the lucario about Hoshi. The lucario looked at harumi then ran off to complete his mission

Harumi looked at Kowai "I need to tell you something.." Harumi hesitantly said

Kowai stared at her.

"What?"

"Umm... the Pokémon got out.." Harumi smiled awkwardly

"WHAT?!" Kowai growled

Harumi flinched and looked at the ground "Sorry..."

"How..." Kowai snarled

"How what..?" Harumi looked up

"How did they get out?" Kowai asked a little more calming

"...I..I let them out..." Harumi was ready to be punished and she flinched

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kowai roared and grabbed Hoshi

Harumi looked at him and sighed

"I'll see you later. Kokoa." Kowai walked inside and put harumi in a different cage. Kowai took all her weapons

"Hey! That's not fair!" Harumi growled

Kowai glared at her then walked out of the room

"KOWAI!" She yelled and shook the cage

Kowai came back into the room and gave harumi a grape. It was the size of her.

Harumi looked at Kowai "what is this for? Is it poisoned?" Harumi asked

"So you don't starve. And no." Kowai sat on his bed

Harumi growled and started to eat the grape.

"I want to make a deal with you." Kowai looked her

Harumi looked at him "what type?"

"I'll spare Hoshi if you stop freeing my Pokémon." Kowai glared at her

Harumi smiled "Ok! Deal!" Harumi held her hand out

Harumi hummed and played with her hair

Lucario returned with someone.

Harumi couldn't tell who it was from her position

Harumi squinted and then yelled "Hey! If that's Hoshi Kowai doesn't need her anymore!!" Harumi yell

Lucario walked in holding up Shāpu.

"This is not hoshi. Just one of her friends."

"SHĀPU!!" Harumi smiled and waved

Shāpu waved back.

Kowai picked lucario and Shāpu up and put Shāpu in with harumi

Harumi hugged Shāpu "why are you here?"

Lucario was after hoshi so I got in his way and he took me instead.

Shāpu shook his fur

"Hey uhh Lu-Lucario? Kowai doesn't need Hoshi anymore. I made a deal with him and he says Hoshis safe" Harumi smiled

Kowai walked in

"She's safe from me. Not Kokoa. She will be safer here." Kowai explained

Harumi sighed "fine, go get her. But can come out of the cage?" Harumi hates cages

"Sure." Kowai walked over and unlocked the cage

Harumi walked out and looked at Shāpu "Can he come out too?"

"Fine with me."

Kowai shrugged and walked away.

Lucario left to get Hoshi

Harumi let Shāpu out and crawled onto Kowais bed "come up here with me

"Okay." Shāpu jumped onto Kowais bed

Harumi smiled and hummed "So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Shāpu sighed

Then he looked at her and kissed harumi on the lips

Harumi blushed madly but kissed back

Kowai walked in and saw them.

Kowai got kinda jealous but walked out anyways

Harumi pulled away and blushed. She looked away embarrassed

"Don't be embarrassed." Shāpu grinned and pat her on the head

Harumi pushed his hand away playfully "I'm not embarrassed!" She lied

"Heh. Sure" Shāpu grinned

Lucario burst in with Hoshi.

Hoshi was injured with scars all over her and blood dripping on the floor.

Lucario also has small wounds but not as bad.

"When I got there Hoshi and her gang where being attacked by Kokoa"

Harumi ran over to Hoshi "WHAT HAPPENED?!" She grabbed Hoshi and set her on the table and began treating the wounds

Harumi growled "Ugh that little.." Harumi mixed a healing potion and made Hoshi drink it "She should he fine by tomorrow. Let me treat your wounds Lucario" Harumi looked at Lucario

Lucario walked over and sat on the table.

Harumi began to fix his wounds

Hoshi groaned and sat up.

"What the devil?" Hoshi looked around

Harumi looked at Hoshi "Good morning!" Harumi smiled

Hoshi looked at her.

"Harumi your ok!" Hoshi smiled then Hoshi realized

"I need to get back! Yūrei is alone with Tentō and Kōri!"

"They are fine! They can teleport to us anytime!" Harumi calmed Hoshi down

"No.. Tentō is to weak to teleport anymore and Yūrei is badly injured. They got in this state protecting Kōri." Hoshi got up and looked at the door

Harumi picked Hoshi up and set her on a bed "you stay here! I'll go get them. Kokoa lives me. So I'm fine" Harumi smiled

Hoshi got dizzy and got back up.

"I'm going to them." Hoshi hissed

Harumi growled "I said stay here." Harumi made Hoshi sit down and Harumi packed her bag

Hoshi growled.

"I need to help them there's no way you can do it by yourself!!!"

"Hoshi, you can barely stand! I got this, I'll be back ok?" Harumi said and opened the door

Hoshi got back up and grumbled.

Hoshi grabbed a (random) cloak and put it on. After harumi left Hoshi snook out

Harumi found Kokoa and waved "Kokoa! Hey!" Harumi smiled

Hoshi watched from behind a tree

Harumi smiled and walked up to him

"Hey princess. Do you know where Hoshi is? She randomly disappeared." Kokoa tried to look innocent

Harumi shrugged "No, and can you not attack her please?" Harumi asked

"No she killed Takeo!" Kokoa growled

"I understand that but I killed drew and Akumu. She still forgave me. You should to. It's kinda Takeos fault tho" Harumi made a point

"I don't forgive easily." Kokoa said then spotted a cloaked Pokémon behind a tree

Harumi jumped up and kissed Kokoa "Hey, focus on me" Harumi said

Kokoa ignored her and lifted up the tree. "Who are you?" Kokoa demanded an answer

The Pokémon was silent

Harumi growled and looked at The Pokémon

The Pokémon through a shadow ball at Kokoa. Kokoa stepped back.

The Pokémon took the hoodie of the cloak off revealing herself.

"See I'm strong enough!" Hoshi growled

Harumi sighed "only because I gave you a healing potion earlier!" Harumi yelled

Hoshi coughed up blood. She stared at the blood on the grass.

Kokoa stared at Hoshi angrily

Harumi ran to Hoshi and held her "It was good seeing you but we gotta go!" Harumi then ran away

Hoshi let go on harumi and ran back.

"I have a point of coming here!" Hoshi ran inside her base with Yūrei, Tentō and Kōri.

Harumi growled she grabbed Tentō and ran away

Hoshi grabbed Kōris hand and Yūrei followed them.

Kōri blushed

"Teleport to the house!" Harumi said and Tentō Teleported to Kowais house

When they arrived Hoshi collapsed on the floor

Harumi sighed set her on the bed "Your such an idiot." Harumi said then went over to Shāpu

Shāpu starred at Hoshi then looked at harumi

"Hi"

Kōri ran over to Hoshi and watched her

"She's Fine" Harumi walked to her old doll room and smiled slightly

Shāpu walked in with her and kissed her

Harumi smiled and kissed back

Kōri looked at them and kinda thought it was gross then he turned back to Hoshi

Harumi pulled away and smiled. Then she saw Kowai staring at them

Kowai just starred his mouth hanging open slightly. Kowai closed his mouth licked his lips and walked away

Harumi sighed "I'll be back. I have to go talk to him" Harumi followed Kowai and looked at him "What your deal?

"Nothing. Just surprised you have a boyfriend" Kowai was getting ready to leave

"Ehh we aren't officially dating. Where u going??" Harumi asked

"To collect Pokémon." Kowai rolled his eyes and walked out shutting the door behind him

Harumi growled and walked back to Shāpu "Sorry about that" she apologized

"It's fine." Shāpu smiled.

"Hoshis waking up!" Kōri called

Harumi looked at Hoshi and threw some bread at her "eat it" Harumi said

Hoshi sat up and looked at Kōri. "Your too close." She said then she ate the bread

Kōri blushed then backed up

Harumi smiled and looked at Shāpu

"I ship it." Shāpu whispered

Harumi nodded "Big time" Harumi whispered back

Shāpu walked behind Kōri and pushed him on top of Hoshi

Harumi laughed "Kiss her!" Harumi smiled

"Don't you dare-" Hoshi was interrupted by Kōri kissing her

Harumi whistled and clapped

Hoshi struggled to get out from underneath him.

Harumi smiled "Just kiss back Hoshi!"

Hoshi glared at her. Then she gave in and kissed back

Harumi smiled and looked at Shāpu

Kōri broke the kiss and got off of Hoshi. Kōri helped Hoshi up.

"Don't don't do that again Shāpu!" Hoshi snarled

"You liked it Hoshi, I know you!" Harumi smiled

Hoshi looked at harumi. Hoshi started to walk away

Harumi looked at her "I advise you not to go outside"

"Why not?" Hoshi asked

"Because of Kokoa stupid" Harumi threw a pillow at her

Hoshi fell then she threw the pillow at harumi but it missed and hit Kōri in the face

Harumi began laughing

Hoshi laughed at Kōri. Kōri Took the pillow and smacked harumi with it

"Oof!" Harumi said and looked at Kōri "Your on!" Harumi slammed the pillow in Kōris face and smiled

Hoshi grabbed a pillow and beat Shāpu with it.

Harumi laughed and threw a pillow at Hoshis face

Hoshi fell and took the pillow and slammed it into harumi's face

Harumi looked at Hoshi and crushed her with the pillow

Hoshi screamed and Kōri came and tackled harumi with pillows. Then Shāpu piled on top of Kōri.

"Dogpile!!" Hoshi Barked and jumped on top on Shāpu

Harumi laughed while coughing "Y'all are

Crushing me.." she joked

Hoshi sat on top of Shāpu.

"I'm da queen!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi smiled and pushed Hoshi off

Hoshi fell on a pile of pillows and Kōri fell next to her.

Hoshi rolled away grabbed a pillow and smacked everyone

Harumi smiled and laid on the bed "i give up.." she laughed

"Get her! Knights!! The queen demands it!" Hoshi Barked then Kōri and Shāpu picked up harumi

Harumi smiled "Let me go my queen!" She begged

"Nevah!!" Hoshi laughed and threw a pillow at them all. They all fell.

"Strike! YASS!" Hoshi laughed

Harumi laughed with her and looked at Shāpu and Kōri

Shāpu and Kōri were laughing then hoshi laid on the floor

"That was fun" Harumi said and hugged Shāpu

"Yea." Shāpu kissed her then whispered

"Let's see who can get Hoshi and Kōri together first."

Harumi grinned "your on!" Harumi smiled and cuddled with Shāpu

Hoshi fell asleep on the pile of pillows

Harumi looked at Hoshi and smiled

Shāpu whispered "let's make them cuddle."

Harumi nodded and picked Hoshi up and set her next to Kōri

Shāpu chuckled.

"Their faces when they wake up are gonna Be priceless."

Harumi nodded and hummed softly

A few hours later Hoshi woke up and saw Kōri. Hoshi screamed

Harumi woke up "wah? Hoshi? What happened?" She asked

Hoshi pointed at Kōri and blushed

Harumi rolled her eyes "Go back to sleep, it's 2am" Harumi snuggled up to Shāpu and fell back asleep

Hoshi panicked then struggled to slip from Kōris grip.

Hohsi sighed.

"Don't we turn in an hour?" Hoshi whispered

"No because we are being controlled. We don't turn when we are controlled" Harumi mumbled

"Oh.." Hoshi sighed

Harumi hugged Shāpu "Go to sleep Hoshi"

Hoshi pouted.

"Fine.." Hoshi yawned then fell asleep

Harumi woke up and smiled while staring at Shāpu sleeping

Hoshi was cuddled next to Kōri to keep warm

Harumi woke Shāpu up "hey, I won" she grinned

Shāpu looked at Hoshi and Kōri.

"They have to accept each other." Shāpu yawned

Harumi nodded "Sorry I woke you up"

"It's fine." Shāpu smiled "let's wake them up with pillows.

Harumi laughed softly "Nah, let see there reactions when they both wake up" Harumi smiled

Kōri woke up first and blushed when he saw Hoshi he looked at harumi

Harumi grinned and watched their reactions to each other

Kōri enjoyed the moment before Hoshi woke up. Shāpu smiled

Harumi looked up at Shāpu "I did that btw" she smiled

"You smart bunny." Shāpu grinned and pat her head

Harumi snickered and kissed Shāpus cheek

Shāpu blushed and pointed at Hoshi and kori. Hoshi was waking up.

Harumi looked at Hoshi and held Shāpus hand "Heheh.." Harumi giggled

Hoshi woke up. She blushed then slipped out of his grip. She stared at harumi.

"Why would you do that?!" Hoshi snapped

Harumi smiled. "Because I wanted to~" Harumi cooed. She hid behind Shāpu for protection

Hoshi grumbled then grabbed a pillow and threw it at harumk

Harumi blocked it and it hit Shāpu. Harumi hugged Shāpu "Heh thx for the cover" Harumi said

Kōri grabbed a pillow as well and threw it at Shāpu and harumi with Hoshi knocking them off the bed ( couch idk)

Harumi feel and she looked up and saw Shāpu on top of her and she blushed

"Hey." Shāpu smiled

Harumi giggled softly "Hi." Harumi replied

Hoshi walked over and smacked Shāpu with a pillow making them kiss

Harumi blushed but kissed back and smiled

Shāpu got up and helped harumi up. "Let's get em." Shāpu smiled

Harumi grinned and threw a pillow in Kōris face

Kōri caught it and threw it back

Harumi dodged it and smiled

Hoshi caught the pillow behind harumi and smacked the back of harumi's head.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" Hoshi Barked

Harumi fell and started laughing "You got me..!" Harumi said dramatically

Hoshi sat on top of harumi.

"HAHA!" Hoshi laughed

Harumi looked at Hoshi and pushed her off. Harumi was getting hungry so she went to the kitchen for food

Kowai was eating breakfast at the table. "Need anything?" Kowai asked

"I'm hungry" Harumi jumped into the table

Kowai gave her a piece of his toast

"Share with the others"

"Thank you" Harumi smiled and walked away into Kowais room "I bring Food!" Harumi yelled

"FOOD!!" Hoshi ran at harumi and took the food. Hoshi smiled

"You have to share with everyone" Harumi smiled. She didn't eat even when she was hungry because she wanted her friends to eat more

Hoshi split the bread into pieces and gave it to everyone

Harumi gave hers to Shāpu and smiled "I'm not hungry anymore" Harumi said

Shāpu frowned. "When's the last time you ate?" He asked

"This morning" Harumi smiled. She was lying but nobody noticed

"Eat anyways." Shāpu gave her the piece

Harumi sighed and ate it. She smiled and cuddled up to Shāpu

Shāpu sighed.

There was a knock at Kowais door.

Kowai got up and answered it. It was Kokoa

"Hide." Harumi said and hid under the bed

Hoshi slid under the couch and Kōri followed her

"Shāpu get under here!" Harumi pulled Shāpu under.

Shāpu hid under the bed.

"What do you want Kokoa?" Kowai sighed

"Is Hoshi here?" Kokoa asked

"Uhm.." Kowai looked around

"No" Kowai lied

Kokoa sighed "Can you tell me if you find her?" Kokoa said then walked away

"No" Kowai said then closed the door

Kokoa growled and went home. Harumi came out and hugged Kowai "Thx for lying!" Harumi smiled

"No problem. A deal is a deal." Kowai walked away.

Hoshi came out looking angry.

"YOU MADE A DEAL!?" Hoshi Barked

"It's no big deal! It's fine!" Harumi growled and looked at Hoshi

"What was the deal?" Hoshi asked more calm

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!" Harumi hissed

"Cause! I don't want you to make a huge deal over me! And I'm not yelling at you cause you said it was no big deal! So why won't you tell me?" Hoshi growled under her breath

"Fine! I made a deal with Kowai, he said he would keep you safe if I started listening to him!" Harumi said and looked away

Hoshi sighed.

"Don't do whatever her wants if it makes you uncomfortable... I can protect myself..."

"It's Fine Hoshi. Stop making such a big deal out of it" Harumi then walked away

Hoshi jumped onto a windowsill and stared outside.

Kokoa was suspicious about Kowai so he stayed near his house

Harumi was in kitchen and saw Kowai "Hey, whatcha doin?" Harumi asked

"Making lunch for later" Kowai said

"Can I help?" Harumi asked and jumped up onto the table

"Sure.." Kowai said.

"Can you throw these vegetables into that bowl?" Kowai smiled

Harumi helped out and did what she was told "Heh, this is fun" Harumi smiled

Hoshi screamed and came running in the kitchen.

"Kokoa is stalking! And he saw me sitting on the windowsill!" Hoshi said

Harumi sighed and walked out side "Kokoa go away!" Harumi yelled

Kokoa picked Harumi up and smiled "Hey princess"

Hoshi growled at Kokoa from the kitchen counter

Harumi smiled and sat down on Kokoas hand. "So what are you doing? Looking for Hoshi?" Harumi asked

"Yes. And she's sitting on the counter." Kokoa growled

"Well ya but you weren't invited to the party. So please leave" Harumi said nicely

Kokoa got angry.

"I'll be back to get her.." Kokoa growled and put harumi down and left

Harumi sighed from relief and walked back inside. "he's gone for now"

Hoshi jumped down

"Good but he knows I'm here now"

"Why don't you apologize?" Harumi suggested

"Yea I'll just apologize for killing his best friend. Look he's not like me I forgive people easily that are close to me. I don't know about him." Hoshi said

Harumi sighed and walked into Kowais room and laid on the bed

"I'm going out!" Kowai called shutting the door

Harumi sighed and looked at the ceiling blankly

Hoshi threw a pillow at her

"Get down here! Shāpu wants to talk to you~" Hoshi stuck her tongue out playfully

Harumi smiled and jumped down. She walked over to Shāpu

"Hey! I want to talk to you privately..." Shāpu smiled and took her hand and walked to the dollhouse

Harumi blushed and sat on a chair "What did you want to talk about?" Harumi asked

"Will you go out with me?" Shāpu blushed

Harumi bushed madly and stuttered "I-Umm..."

"It's ok if you say no... I guess it was too sudden." Shāpus ears flattened

Harumi kissed Shāpus

Shāpus ears popped up. He kissed back.

"So... is that a Yes?.." Shāpu smiled

Harumi nodded "Yes!" Harumi smiled

Shāpu hugged her. "Where do you wanna go for our date?" Shāpu asked

Harumi hugged back and thought "Where we first hung out??" Harumi asked

"Sure!" Shāpu smiled

"We should tell the others"

"Oh um ok!" Harumi smiled

Shāpu held harumi hand the two walked to the other room.

Hoshi was throwing pillows at Kōri and tentō and Yūrei were training

Harumi looked at Shāpu and water for him to speak

"Hey guys!" Shāpu gathered everyone's attention.

Everyone walked up and sat down

"Yes?" Kōri waited for an announcement

Harumi blushed and hid behind Shāpu because she didn't like all the attention

"Well me and harumi..." Shāpu begun

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Hoshi squealed

Harumi blushed madly and shook her head "Just dating!"

Hoshi barked.

"Good job Shāpu!" Hoshi clapped

Everyone else clapped with Hoshi

Harumi smiled and looked at Shāpu

"You guys go have fun!" Hoshi smiled

"We'll Be Fine."

Harumi grabbed Shāpus hand and ran outside

Hoshi smiled

"Young love." She sighed

Tentō looked at Hoshi "I like them together

"Cute ship." Hoshi Barked

Tentō smiled. Harumi kissed Shāpus and smiled "We're here!"

"It's still pretty." Shāpu sighed and closed his eyes. Shāpu opened his eyes and looked at harumi. Shāpu snickered then picked her up and threw her in the water

Harumi screamed and hit the water. Harumi resurfaced and pulled Shāpu in and laughed

Shāpu fell in and didnt come back up. Harumi looked around and Shāpu pulled her underwater

Harumi gasped and looked at Shāpu underwater

Shāpus smiled and came back up for air.

Harumi did the same and kissed Shāpus

Shāpu blushed. When they stopped Shāpu splashed harumi

Harumi splashed Shāpu back and laughed

A few hours later Shāpu and harumi were stargazing

Harumi cuddled up to Shāpu and smiled

Shāpu smiled and looked at the stars.

"This is relaxing."

"Very. No one to tell us to do anything and no attacks" Harumi said

"Yup... heh when ever we do something relaxing we get attacked.. hope it won't happen again." Shāpu chuckled

Harumi smiled and sat up. She looked at Shāpu and hummed

Shāpu sparked.

"what's up?"

Harumi shrugged "I don't know.." Harumi looked around

A fire ball skimmed across Shāpus face barley touching him.

Shāpu jolted up.

"Fire power?!" Shāpu looked around

Harumi jumped up and grabbed a dagger "Who do you think it is?" Harumi growled

"I don't know." Shāpu looked around the direction where it came from. He walked over to the shrubbery.

Harumi followed him and squinted "K-Kasai??" Harumi lowered her dagger

Kasais ears popped up from the bushes.

"Maybe.."

Harumi smile and hugged Kasai "Where have you been?!" Harumi smiled

Kasai blushed a bit.

"Why are you with him?" Kasai growled at the thought of Shāpu

"We were on a date!" Harumi smiled and looked at Shāpu

"Date?..." kasais heart broke

Harumi nodded "You still haven't answered my question, where have you been? Everyone was worried sick!" Harumi said calmly

"..." kasai refused to answer

"Nowhere" kasai lies

"Tell me right now Kasai!" Harumi growled

"I've been with Kokoa!" Kasai blurted

"...what?!" Harumi hissed and backed away from Kasai

"He lies to me I ran away.." kasai sighed

"But..But I.. why were you with him?!" Harumi yelled

"He found me. I was cold and had no food and he took me in. He said I was on the right side but he lied to me so now I'm running from him" kasai explained

Harumi sighed "Come on, your coming with us" Harumi walked Home

Kasai followed behind feeling guilty

They arrived and Harumi opened the door for Shāpu and Kasai

Kowai was still out.

Kasai and Shāpu walked in

Harumi slammed the door and angrily walked to Kowais room

Hoshi came running in "How was it?" Hoshi asked

"It got ruined by Kasai!" Harumi growled

"Kasai?!" Hoshi was surprised

"He's a traitor!" Hoshi growled

"He ran away from Kokoa, he's with us now" Harumi said and sighed

"No he's joined forces with Kokoa." Hohsi I explained

"Ya but he said Kokoa lied to him and now he decided he's back on our team" Harumi replied

"I still don't trust him" Hoshi grumbled

"It's fine. He won't hurt us" Harumi reassured

"Ok.." Hoshi sighed

Harumi got up and walked over to Kasai "hey.."

"Hey!" Kasai smiled

Harumi sat next to him and hummed "So how are you?"

"Good" kasai answered

"I like your humming."

Harumi smiled "Thank you, in my world I loved singing"

"Cool. I'll be right back..." kasai got up and walked outside

Harumi sighed and waited for Kasai to get back

2 hours laster kasai came back.

Harumi was asleep in the same spot she was

Kasai snook past bed and joined the others asleep on the pile of pillows

Harumi woke up and yawned. She looked over at the others. Only Shāpu and Kasai was awake besides Kowai

Kasai was arguing with Shāpu

Harumi sighed and got up to separate the to "Guys it's way to early for this crap" Harumi said barely awake

"Sorry." Kasai said first and looked at Shāpu. Kasai walked away

Harumi looked at Shāpu "What are y'all yelling about??"

"He accused me of attacking him last night. He's has no injuries!!" Shāpu groaned annoyed

Harumi hugged Shāpu "Look, he's just trying to get under your skin. Ignore him" Harumi said

Shāpu sighed and hugged her back.

"You think he's jealous?" Shāpu asked

"Probably. I mean I would be too if u were dating someone else" Harumi snickered

Shāpu laughed

Harumi smiled and just stayed in the moment

A window broke and Hoshi screamed. "You traitor!" Hoshi yelled. Shāpu looked at harumi in concern

Harumi sighed and walked towards the commotion "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Harumi screamed

Kokoa was in the window and kasai was with him Hoshi was bleeding.

"KASAIS A TRAITOR!" Hoshi yelled

Harumi looked at Kasai and growled "You little.." Harumi used Petal Blizzard

Hoshi dodges out of the way of the petal Blizzard since she was near kasai. kasai used his fire power against it burning harumi a bit

Harumi hissed and looked at Kasai "Why?" Harumi asked

"You all left me! So I joined Kokoa!" Kasai snapped then looked at Hoshi.

Hoshi caught his eye and ran for harumi. Kasai used flamethrower burning Hoshi.

Harumi used her vines to hold Kasai back "What do you mean I left you?! You ran away!" Harumi yelled

"I was by myself in the forest!! Nobody with me!! Till Kokoa offered me something more!" Kasai snapped burning her vines

Harumi growled "Nobody was with you because no one knew where you were!" Harumi dodged the fire balls Kasai threw at her

"Well it's to late to turn back now!" Kasai hissed. He ran over to Hoshi and grabbed her.

Hoshi struggled.

Kōri ran in.

And stared in shock

He used his ice powers to freeze kasai. But kasais Fire melted it

Harumi growled and threw a dagger at Kasai and it hit his ear. Harumi grabbed Hoshi from him and threw her to Kōri "Take her away from here!"

Kōri caught Hoshi and nodded. Kōri ran out of the house and into the ice region. Kokoa ran after them but lost them in the woods

Harumi sighed and locked the door. He walked over to Shāpu and hugged him "I'm done with all the drama" Harumi said

Shāpu hugged her "it will be over soon I promise.." Shāpu comforted her

Kasai watched in disbelief.

Shāpu looked at kasai and electrocuted him making kasai faint

Harumi heard a thump "What was that?" Harumi tried to get out of Shāpus grip

Shāpu let go. "What was what?"

Harumi looked at Kasai and walked over to him "Did u electrocute him??" Harumi asked

"Yea." Shāpu replied

"I didn't want him to try anything else"

Harumi sighed and put Kasai in one of Kowais fireproof cages

Hoshi whimpered

"It's much colder here than last time"

"Sorry, we'll make a fire if you want" Kōri suggested

"Sure I'll go get some wood " Hoshi limped

Kōri set Hoshi down "Wait here. I'll go get it" Kōri said and grabbed some wood

Hoshi sat down and waited.

"I hate being useless."

Kōri came back and started the fire "there u go" he smiled

Hoshi smiled and laid down next to the fire.

"Thanks."

Kōri laid next to her and cuddled

Hoshi blushed then fell asleep

Kōri also feel asleep

Kasai woke up in a cage.

"No problem I'll just burn it." Kasai used flamethrower but the cage didn't melt.

"What the..."

Harumi was sitting in a chair in front of the cage "Good afternoon" Harumi said with no emotion

"Let me out!" Kasai growled

"Or what?" Harumi asked

"Kokoa can come get me!" Kasai threatened

Harumi rolled her eyes "He's dead." Harumi said and grinned

"W-what?..." kasai sat down in defeat.

Harumi walked up to him and bent down to his level "I killed him. Wanna here his last words??" Harumi asked

"Y... no.." kasai growled

"To bad.. your gonna hear it anyways. He said 'Make sure Kasai knows I never liked him, princess" Harumi laughed. "You were just a pawn to him"

Kasai picked himself up with no emotion.

"Your lying." Kasai said

Harumi grinned "Am I?"

"Yes..." kasai threw a fire ball through the bars of the cage missing harumi and flying out the window.

Harumi growled "ill make Kowai take you to his body" Harumi got up

The fire ball blew up in the sky like a firework.

"Don't bother. I don't want to see him." Kasai huffed

Harumi glared at Kasai "What should I do with you..Torture? Kill? Make a slave?" Harumi thought

Kasai turned his back toward harumi.

"Leave me"

"Well that's no fun!" Harumi frowned and held a dagger up to Kasais neck and grinned

"Do it.." kasai had no emotion.

Harumi realized that kasais eyes weren't red like they used to be when she first met him. They were navy blue

"Are..Are you being controlled?" Harumi asked and lowered the Dagger

Kasai nodded

"Do it..." he repeated

Harumi grabbed her bag and gave Kasai the cure for being Controlled "drink this"

Kasai took it and drank it. Kasai shuttered and his eyes turned back to red. He looked at harumi and hugged her.

"Thank you.."

Harumi smiled and hugged back "Welcome back to normal"

"What happened to Hoshi? And everyone else?" Kasai asked

"You attacked them so Hoshi and Kōri ran away. But me and Shāpu are still here"

"Oh..." kasai sighed

"Why did you sound disappointed?? Do you not like me anymore??" Harumi frowned

"You're dating Shāpu." Kasai pointed out.

"But... I'm just mad at myself that I almost killed Hoshi... she was my only friend until Kokoa controled her..."

"I feel offended. Am I not your friend?" Harumi held Kasais hand

"Yes you are But Hoshi stayed with me when you went with your gang.. so she's just in a special place in my heart... I think of her as family... my parents died..." a tear formed

Harumi hugged Kasai "Hey it's ok, we are your family too and don't forget that"

Kasai smiled.

"Can I get out now?"

Harumi unlocked the cage and smiled

Kasai smiled.

"We need to find Hoshi and kori"

"No, they know their way back" Harumi assured

"Mm" kasai nodded and jumped down and walked outside

Harumi sighed and sat on the floor

Kasai looked at harumi and waved goodbye then left

Harumi looked at the ceiling emotionless

Someone came up behind harumi and hugged her. He whispered

"Hi cupcake"

Harumi gasped and looked at him. She ran out of his grip and was breathing heavily

Harumi saw drew he had demon wings, horns and tail.

"Glad to see me?" Drew smiled his teeth were sharp

Harumi feel to the floor "How are you..." Harumi looked at him and started tearing up

"Magic." Drew flew over to her and held out his hand.

"I'm real see"

Harumi touched Drew's hand and hugged him tightly "I missed you so much!" Harumi smiled softly

Drew hugged her back.

"Me too."

Harumi looked at him "How are you here though?"

"I escaped hell." Drew explained

"It's too hot down there." Drew fanned himself joking

Harumi smiled and blushed softly "So why are you here?"

"To see you obviously... wheres Akumu?" Drew looked around

"...dead.." Harumi smiled awkwardly

"I didn't see him in hell... he must be in heaven..." drew sighed

Harumi thought for a second "Why were u in hell but Akumu wasn't?" Harumi asked

"I dunno." Drew shrugged. He flew around.

"Where is everyone?"

Harumi shrugged "I don't know but we made some new friends!" Harumi smiled

"Oh really? Where are they?" Drew raised an eyebrow

Shāpu, Tentō, Yūrei and kasai walked in confused

"Who's drew?" They all asked

"Umm.. he was the first person I meet in this world" Harumi explained

"Oh!" Shāpu walked next to harumi.

"I'm gonna get Hoshi and kori" Yūrei teleported away

Harumi smiled "okie dokie!" Harumi looked at Shāpu

Yūrei appeared a few seconds with a sleeping Hoshi and kori.

Shāpu kisses harumi then stared at drew

Harumi blushed but smiled "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go talk to Hoshi" Harumi smiled and walked over to Hoshi

Hoshi was still asleep and curled into a ball.

Harumi sighed and woke her up "Hey, Drew's Back!" Harumi smiled

Hoshi popped up and looked around. She caught eye of drew.

"What the..." Hoshi rubbed her eyes

"Where's Akumu?" Hoshi looked at harumi

Harumi sighed "He's not here.." Harumi frowned

"Oh..." Hoshi sighed then plopped back down

"I'm going back to sleep"

Harumi sighed "ok.." Harumi walked back over the Shāpu and Drew "Hoshi says hi" Harumi said to Drew

Drew smiled then frowned.

"Are you guys dating or something?"

Harumi stuttered and looked at Shāpu to see what he wanted

Shāpu nodded.

Harumi smiled and held Shāpus hand

Drew frowned then faked a smile.

"Good for you!" Drew clapped

Harumi smiled "thx!" Harumi stretches "I'm hungry. I'll be back with food" Harumi then walked over to get some food

Shāpu awkwardly smiled at drew

Drew growled and put Shāpu in a choke hold "Harumi is mine." Drew hissed

Shāpu sparked electrocuting drew. But it didn't work.

Drew grinned and dropped Shāpu as soon as Harumi came back "I have food!" Harumi smiled. Drew smiled "Yum!" Drew said

Shāpu played it off. "Yay! I'm starving!" Shāpu smiled and took some of it

Harumi watched them eat and smiled "I'm so glad your back Drew!" Harumi smiled

Drew nodded.

"Me too!"

Shāpu ignored drew

Harumi gasped "Wanna go swim Drew?!" Harumi smiled "We could get caught up with our lives and stuff!" Harumi smiled

Drew smiled "Sure!"

"I'll come too." Hoshi Barked

"So am I." Kōri and Shāpu said

Harumi frowned "Fine.." Harumi got up and went to her room to change

At the pool

Harumi jumped in and pulled Drew in with her

Drew folded his wings as he won't under.

Shāpu laid down for a nap in the sun

Kōri and Hoshi did the same

"Don't come near me Kōri." Hoshi Barked then she laid down for her dog nap

Harumi stayed underwater with Drew and smiled

Drew smiled and came back up. He realized everyone was asleep except Hoshi. Hoshi was building a sand castle

Harumi swam up to Hoshi "I thought you were taking a nap" Harumi said

"I got bored." Hoshi smiled then she flicked water at them both. Drew snapped

Harumi laughed softly and looked at Drew "Don't do that!" Drew yelled and Harumi put her hand on his shoulder "Hey, calm down. It's just water" Harumi said

Hoshi chuckled.

"Someone's pretty salty." Hoshi burst out laughing

Harumi joined her and laughed. Drew put a sleeping curse on Hoshi for a few hours and looked at Harumi. Harumi smiled

Hoshi fell asleep.

Harumi swam around and hummed

Drew kissed harumi

Harumi blushed madly but didn't pull away

Drew smiled then pulled back.

"So your dating mister shock?"

Harumi stammered but nodded "ya..ya I am"

"Are you sure you don't want to be with me instead?" Drew cupped her chin

Harumi blushed and shrugged, "I don't know..."

"It's your choice..." Drew's eyes turned full black for a split second.

"Choose the right one."

Harumi looked at drew and got kinda scared "What's the right one?" Harumi asked

"You'll find out when you choose cupcake.." drew patted her head.

Harumi sighed and looked at Shāpu then at Drew. She didn't want Drew to hurt Shāpu so she said "You. I wanna be with you.." Harumi said

Drew grinned "good choice." Drew kissed her again

Harumi kissed back but a tear slipped out and she closed her eyes

Drew didn't notice

Harumi pulled away to breathe. She gasped for air

Drew smiled.

"You should go tell shocks."

"Why not?" Drew's eyes glitched again

"because I don't want to..." Harumi looked down at the water

Drew cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Don't want to what?" Drew frowned

"I don't want to tell him!" Harumi growled. She forgot that Drew didn't know about her being controlled and stuff

Drew grabbed both her hands.

"You should! Or if you like him... then you lied about your choice..." drew growled

Harumi shook Drew off of her "Fine!" Harumi walked over to Shāpu and woke him up "Can I talk to you.. in private?"

"M... sure!" Shāpu sat up and followed harumi

"Is everything alright?"

Harumi teared up "I um.. I can't be with you..anymore.." Harumi looked at the ground

"Why not? It's drew isn't it... look he threatened me earlier.. I understand.." Shāpu sighed and smiled at her

Harumi cried and hugged Shāpu "I'm sorry!" Harumi said

"It's okay!" Shāpu hugged her back

"Just Be careful..."'

Harumi kissed Shāpus one last time

Shāpu kissed back. "Now hurry"

Harumi walked back to Drew and wiped her tears away

Drew had a towel wrapped around him and he was petting Hoshi admiring her soft fluff

Harumi sat far away from Drew and looked at the ground

Drew got up and flew over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing.." Harumi said and smiled while looked at him

Drew grabbed her hand and teleported everyone was at Kowais place and awake.

Harumi looked around and saw Shāpu. Her heart throbbed and see turned away from him

Drew pulled harumi close and whispered in her ear.

"Your mine, cupcake."

Harumi got chills and she nodded "understood.." Harumi said

"Wanna come to my place??" Drew asked

"You can bring Hoshi and her boyfriend if you like

Harumi looked at Hoshi "I don't want to bring them into this. Just me" Harumi said

"Suit yourself." Drew grabbed harumi and teleported

Harumi gasped and closed her eyes "Ugh where are we going?"

"To my place I already told you!! But my roommate can get kinda cranky so don't make much noise.." Drew's eyes glitched again

Harumi waited till they were there. She hummed to block out the thoughts in her mind

"We're here!" Drew smiled they were in a human sized room with bunk beds and a couch

Harumi looked around and then looked at Drew "Nice place?"

"Not really.." drew sighed.


End file.
